


Hired

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Choices, Fluff and Smut, Love Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Chanyeol being quiet and not fully over his ex leaving him at the altar,  he now needs a date for his sister's wedding who his ex is best man at , so he saves up his money and hires a male escort to help him lie to his familyHow long can he keep the lie up(based on a movie but changed a little for chanbaek)Started 1st Jan 2019 elsewhere
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

  


"_Chanyeol please tell me your coming to my wedding you have been in Japan for so long, I need my little brother there"_ yoora pleads down the phone with her near crying

"I'm coming of course I am" I scratch the nape of my neck as we finally finish our phone call

Falling onto my sofa laying my head back as I remove my glasses and let them fall on the cusion beside me while rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"How the hell can I go to my sister's wedding without a date, I moved here to japan to get away from the hurt of my fiance leaving me at the alter and everyone pitying me, now he is the bloody best man at her wedding, how will I find a date within a month that will travel to Seoul with me and pretend to be my boyfriend and lie that I have this amazing life here" I sigh more till I remember I was suppose to meet my friend Heechul at the little cafe down the street from my apartment

"Shit he is gonna kill me" I grab my glasses putting them on while checking my watch "shit I'm so dead, wait if Heechul kills me I won't need a date for the wedding, oh no snap out of it" I scold myself as I get up from the sofa nearly tripping over my own feet, yeah I'm clumsy like that. I pull on my runners and grab my coat wallet and keys and head out the door .

Taking the stairs down two at a time I rush out the main door of the building and run as fast as I can to the corner of the street where I told Heechul I would meet him for coffee as he wants to fill me in on this article in his magazine he writes for that seems to have been a big seller.

Reaching the coffee shop I can see him through the window looking at his watch as I quickly rush inside nearly knocking a waitress over "I'm sorry" I apologise to her before sitting my ass on the chair in front of my friend

"Chanyeol you live up the street how are you late" he asks with an angry tone

"Sorry.... sister.....phone...." I try to talk but nothing comes out as I try catch my breath

"Your lucky I love you, I'll order us our drinks" he stands up and heads towards the counter as I spot the magazine he works for open on a big spread, so I start to read it

"Hey I wanted to show you that" he says making me jump and look away from it as he sits down passing me my coffee

"Who is it?" I sip my coffee as he turns the magazine back around to face him

"He is the most hottest guy I have ever seen Yeol, he is a....." he quickly looks around before finishing his sentence "escort" then blushes like crazy giggling

"There is no picture" I question him as he keeps looking over the magazine

"I know he wanted to keep that side of him private only for his clients, but damn yeol if you had of seen him I nearly passed out when he shook my hand. I mean he is just sex on legs" he blushes while fanning himself with an invisible fan making me laugh

"He was really that nice looking?" I ask him with a questionable look

"Yeol put it this way, I wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating crackers" he smiles while looking around

"What does that even mean Heechul?" I laugh back at him

"You know, it's a phrase for someone your wouldn't kick out of bed for any bad habits"

I still look at him confused but decide to let him continue

"Ever since we published the story/ interview our company has been getting thousands of calls a day looking for this guys number plus we had to make more copies as they are selling out fast" he places his hands behind his head laying back a little all proud of himself

"So whats the big deal, he is a escort, so what" I look away as he grabs my chin and moves my face to look at him

"No big deal, this guy is like a god, he ooozes sex when he talks to you, he does things that make you wanna throw your clothes at him" he starts waving his hands around as people in the coffee shop start to look at us

"Heechul people are looking at us" I whisper putting my head down with embrassement

"Oh yeol don't be so shy all your life live a little, read about the ESCORT" he shouts out the last word making me drop my head into the table and beg for the floor to open up and swallow me

"Kill me now someone just kill me now"

"Oh yeol if I wasn't taken I would sell my granny so I could pay for him to spend one night with me" he says ever so drama queen like

"Heechul that's an awful thing to say" I try not to laugh as I fix my glasses

"Aww you know I love my granny really,.... no really don't ever tell her I said that, listen anyway I gotta get back to work, let's meet up tonight at the club and we can celebrate my pay rise" he stands up hugging me as he dances out the door making me and the others in the coffee place laugh

"He had a bit too much caffeine" I say to one person who keeps staring at me as I quickly stand up and take the magazine before leaving the shop.

Reaching my apartment I slip off my shoes and hang up my coat while sitting on the sofa I fit my glasses and turn the page to the escort interview and start to read it

_"I always try to make my clients feel relaxed........"_

"_ I want them to have a great time when away from their partners or boyfriends or girlfriends and just be in good company......._"

Wait he must be bisexual then, I continue to read

"_Sex will be discussed with clients of course, it doesn't have to happen sometimes it's just meeting for a drink or to go with on business trips......"_

I wonder if he could.....No don't be silly chanyeol you couldn't afford him......but maybe if I dip into my savings I can .... Oh god what am I thinking". I throw the magazine on the table and remove my glasses playing with them as my mind drifts off to what if ....

Maybe if I get his number off Heechul I could maybe ask him to come to my sisters wedding

Oh chanyeol don't be silly, how could you afford a guy like that, and who in their right mind would pay anyone to be their date I scold myself .....

Actually .....

Me I would .....

❤C❤

So first chapter done 

Tell me what you think

Love  
Cclay2020  
X


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I really need to wear this?" I turn to face my phone as I'm on video call with Heechul.

"Yes that outfit is so much better, it shows your manly curves" He smiles down the phone

"I feel so uncomfortable, these jeans are so tight, I'm afraid I will split the ass of them when I bend over" I groan trying to fix my manhood in them

"Well don't bend over then....unless you pull some hot guy~..."

"Hey don't finish that sentence, and I'm not looking to pull anyone Heechul I'm only going to this club for you, you know clubs aren't my thing"

I slide my glasses back up the bridge of my nose as I grab a not so tight pair of black jeans and a top from the pile of clothes on my bed and hold them up so he can see them

"Ok ok put on what ever makes you feel comfortable and hurry up, you had your shower so just get dressed, I'm leaving my place in 20 minutes so I will meet you there" he says before hanging up making me fall onto my bed looking at the clothes in my hand

I quickly get dressed into a not so tight pair of black jeans and black casual shirt, least wearing all black I won't be seen in a dark night club. I check myself one more time in the mirror before grabbing my jacket and keys and heading out the door. Half way down the stairs I realise I forgot my wallet so I hurry back up the stairs tripping as usual as I open the door and quickly grab my wallet as my phone rings

"Heechul yeah I'm on my way.....I'm just a block away in traffic won't be long" I hang up my phone and hurry down the stairs hailing down a taxi.

Reaching the main door of the club I quickly ring Heechul and ask him to meet me outside as I hate walking into clubs by myself

"Your finally here, and don't you look good, come on let's find you a man~" he pulls me by the arm in through the crowd waving at nearly everyone.

"Do you know everyone here?" I shout over the music

"I write for a magazine, I know alot of people, now come over and meet more of my friends" we reach a table where 2 other men are sitting laughing and joking with eachother

"Hey guys this is my god friend Chanyeol, Chanyeol this is Yong  
Junhyung and Jung Joon Youn, We shake hands as Heechul hands me a drink as I sit on one of the high stool at the table.

"Thanks" I take a sip as I awkwardly look around at girls and guys near dry humping eachother on the dance floor making me blush so much that I'm so grateful it's dark and not many can see me.

"So guys let's cheers to Heechul on his pay rise and his big sell out story" junghyung shouts while holding up his glass as we all clink glasses and drink.

After loads of talking and a hell of a lot of drinking, I kinda feel light headed so I lean over and eventually get the courage to ask Heechul for the number of the escort

"Heechul the guy in your magazine" I lean closer to him as the two other guys leave us to dance on the dance floor

"Yeah the escort" he shouts louder at me making me facepalm and look around to see if anyone heard his loud voice "Yes can I have his number" he looks at me in shock and stands up Dancing "omg my shy boy is growning up" I grab his arm and try pull him down to sit

"Heechul shhh" I look around again "oh hush no one can hear us it's a night club nobody cares" he stands up and twirls around dancing all excited

I try stand up and head to the bathroom as I begin to sway and it's not to the music, more to the drink. Finally reaching the bathroom I decide to use one of the stalls as there are quite alot of guys fixing themselves in the mirrors.

After doing my business I near slip and fall out the stall door on some water by the sink, reaching out I grab the sink trying to hold myself up.

"Hey be careful, those guys where messing with the water and spilt it on the floor" a cute brown haired guy dressed very sexy in tight blue jeans and a white casual shirt tells me reaching for my arm trying to help me.

"I'm ok thanks" I steady myself before washing my hands feeling nervous as I sneak a look at him as he fixes his hair in the mirror

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders" he says before handing me some tissue to dry my hands

"Na I'm ok" I throw the tissue in the bin as I fix my glasses

"You sure, I'm a good listener, come on I'll buy you a drink" I can't help but be mesmerized by his smile that I just nod and follow him out as he guides me to the bar signalling to the barman for two drinks as we sit in a quiet corner in a booth away from the crowd.

"So what's weighting you down?" he smiles as he leans back in the chair with one arm leaning on the back looking all confident as he sits close to me

"Aww just my sister's wedding soon and I need to go" I sip my drink as he doesn't take his eyes off me making me nervous

"Do you not want to go?" He asks as he moves closer with a glowing smile making me relax a little

"I have to go, but ...ah never mind" I smile before taking another sip of my drink as I look around

"But what" he does that smile again that makes me want to tell him everything

"My ex fiance is the best man" I blurt out as he stands up and moves to the bar close to us and returns with brown liquid in two glasses "here these are stronger" he sits closer again leaning his arm on the table as he leans on it

"I can see why you wouldn't want to go" he touches my hand making me blush and look down as I feel my glasses slide down my nose

"If I was you I would go and show him what he is missing" I look up at him as he slides my glasses up making me smile but freeze

"Thank you" I stutter as he turns his head to the side giving me a cute smile "your welcome"

"I was gonna try find a guy to come with me and pretend to be my boyfriend" I blurt out as he looks at me wide eyes making me cover my mouth

"Oh god I wasn't meant to say that, oh now I sound so desperate" I place my head in my hands and lean on the table as I feel him touch my shoulder

"Hey it's ok I've heard worse stories" I sit up as I keep getting lost in his charming smile

"I doubt that" I drink more of my drink as I feel my head spin more

"Oh trust me I know it's kinda part of my job to listen" he winks before drinking his drink not taking his eyes off me

"Can I tell you something" I hiccup making him laugh "sure"

"My friend works for this magazine and he did this interview with this guy who is a escort" I whisper the last word as he leans in for me to say it again before pulling away laughing "Ok, and what about him?" He sits back in his chair

"I was thinking of hiring him as my date but i dont have the courage" I burst out laughing as he just watches me with a smile on his face

"Why don't you, I read that article your talking about, he seems to make his clients very comfortable from the things he was saying and he did say in it that people hire him just for the company and also for business trips etc, so I can't see him saying no to your sisters wedding" he finishes his drink and reaches into his pocket taking out his wallet and opening it he takes out a card and leans in close to whisper into my ear

"If you get up the courage to ask me here is my number" he hands me the card as he stands up smiling making me look in shock at him as he grabs his jacket "goodnight" he smiles before leaving making me stare at him as he leaves

"Chanyeol omg here you are" Heechul moves towards me as he looks at the mystery guy leave

"Chanyeol that's.... that's.... that's the guy from my story" he stutters all excited as I just throw my head on the table in embrassement nearly smashing my glasses as he grabs me shaking me

"I told him everything about my plan like a fool and he gave me his number, I didnt know who he was I just thought he was a nice guy" I turn my head to look up at Heechul as he is leaning all the way over nearly lying on the chair just to look out after the cute brown haired male

"Whats all this you told him and when where you gonna tell me about this crazy plan you had, and chanyeol you will need to pay him to what ever this is, are you crazy" he shakes me a little making me feel sick

"I need to show my family I'm not some depressed joke who got left at the altar and cant move on cause I'm scared of being hurt again, so I will hire him " I feel a sickness wave come over me again as I try stand up

"Maybe just find a date here look around you still have time to find someone normal who you don't need to pay a fortune for, mind you if I had the money I so would myself" he laughs out before biting his lips just thinking of it

"Hey stop that, plus if I ask him he is no strings attached and when it's over we can both go our own way" I stand up and go to leave as he gets up from his chair

"At least think about it before you ring him, please " he rubs my arm as I just nodd in reply "can you help me get a taxi I'm a bit drunk" I half smile as he guides me outside and puts me in a taxi "night chanyeol text me when you get home ok" I just wave as the taxi pulls off.

Reaching home I slip off my shoes and coat and fall on my bed feeling my head spinning I gently sit up and reach for my phone and the card he gave me earlier as I decide to text him

Hi it's the desperate drunk from the pub, I quickly delete it before starting again

Hi it's the guy from the club earlier you know the one that nearly slipped

After a few minutes I get a reply

_Hi, guy from the club_

I cant help but smile at his reply

I was wondering if we could possibly meet and maybe discuss a bit more what we spoke about

_Sure how does the day after tomorrow sound?, I have the day off so I can meet you then_

Sounds great see you then

_Yes you will, oh by the way what's your name?_

It's Park Chanyeol

_Nice name, I'm Byun Baekhyun, I will text you that day with the details of where and when, oh and drink plenty of water tonight before bed, talk soon._

I will thank you, talk soon.

Falling back on my bed I remove my glasses and rub my tired eyes

'Am I really gonna do this' 

❤C❤

** _Lots of love_ **

** _Cclay2020_ **   
** _X_ **


	3. Chapter 3

I wake with a banging headache laying flat on my stomach on my bed still dressed in lastnight clothes. Reaching for my glasses I try to feel for them on my bedside table but I come up empty so I gently raise my head from the bed and squint to look for them and find them laying on the bed beside me. Quickly I put them on and drag myself out of the bed,sitting on the side.

"Shit I don't usually drink that much" I try stand up but my head hurts so much that I fall back onto the bed. I try again and finally stand up and walk towards the bathroom turning on the shower and doing my business.

Once I'm showered I head to the kitchen and take some pain killers with plenty of water as my mouth feels like a desert.

"Oh god I'm never drinking ever again" I lean over my kitchen counter as I wait for the water to boil to make myself some coffee.

I hear the buzzing of my phone as I reach for it as I see a few messages from Heechul giving out that I never messaged him lastnight and that I made it home ok and to call him right away.

I find his number and quickly dial after one ring he picks up

"_Chanyeol I didn't know you had a death wish I've been calling you all night"_

"I'm so sorry Heechul I just went straight to bed when I got home"

_Your lucky I love you so I won't kill you yet"_

"Oh thanks I can feel the love"

"_So tell me more about Mr escort from lastnight, are you going to ring him?"_

I start to panic a bit as I get a flash back of talking to a cute brown haired guy lastnight and Heechul telling me it was the guy from his interview

"Shit Heechul, hang on "  
I check my messages and realise I had texted him lastnight and we are meeting tomorrow

"_Yeol are you there what's wrong , please I'm dying of a hangover don't make me come over there and kick your ass"_

"Oh no, oh god no Heechul I texted him lastnight"  
I hear Heechul burst out laughing on the other end of the phone.

_"Oh no what did you say to him?"_

"Put it this way I'm meeting him tomorrow, oh what have I done, I'm so nervous now"

"_Don't go then, it's no big deal, but would you really turn down the chance to see him again, I know I wouldn't, he is just a meal I want to eat"_

"Heechul stop it you have a man already"

"_Oh yeol hush up, it's not like I'm gonna do anything about it"_

"Do you think I should go and see him?"

"_Just go there is no harm in it,just see what he says and ring me as soon as you leave him"_

"I will ring you when I finish talk then"

Hanging up the phone I make my coffee and head into the living room. Sitting on the sofa I turn on the tv and search for something to watch as today being Saturday I have no where to go. I sip on my coffee as I go over and over in my head should I really meet him, if I do what will I say. I throw my head back on the chair and try come up with what I'm going to do

***

The morning of my meeting has finally arrived and boy I could hardly sleep worrying about today. I stretch my body as I climb out of bed and drag my tired body to the shower. Once I'm finished I wrap my body in a towel and open my wardrobe and sigh "what the hell do you wear to a meeting with a Escort".

Going through all my clothes I sit on my bed with disgust that I can't find anything when my phone buzzes on the bedside table. I quickly grab it and open the message

**Hi Park Chanyeol, its Byun Baekhyun, meet you at the little colourful cafe on riverside street at 1pm, you can't miss it.**  


I start to panic as my hands start to shake and I start to sweat "Oh shit" I quickly type back

** _Ok I'll see you then_ **

Ok I have 2 hours to find a outfit. I stand back up and start to pull all my clothes out throwing them on the bed as I go through them one at a time separating them into piles of maybe and no.

Finally after what feels like ages I decide to try go smart but not too smart since its a cafe we are meeting at. I pull on a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and a dark blue/navy shirt open over it, with white runners as it's a warm day outside. I brush my hair fix my glasses and grab my phone to leave.

Reaching the lobby of my apartment, I head outside and hail a taxi as we set off into the direction of the cafe.

Pulling up on the street I spot the cafe straight away. Baekhyun was right you can't miss it with its crazy colours all bright yellow and oranges with dashes of pink all over the building.

I pay the driver and climb out of the taxi nearly tripping over the sidewalk. I steady myself and take a deep breath as I'm greatful the driver stopped a few doors down from the cafe so I can calm myself.

Walking up to the cafe I look in through the window and see him already sitting at a table looking at his phone. My heart starts to do sumersaults as I grab my chest and turn to walk away. "Shit I can't do this, what was I thinking".

"Leaving so soon?" I hear a voice making me turn around

"Oh.....hi ... I... I.. " I stutter before looking down at my feet feeling like I'm gonna pass out any second.

"You where gonna leave without saying hi?" He leans his head to the side giving me a smirk standing there in a pair of denim jeans and a white casual shirt turned up at the sleeves a little as he holds his phone and shades in one hand while running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm...Sorry it's just..."

"Your nervous, it's ok everyone gets like that on their first meeting" he smiles again at me while putting his sun glasses on making me feel embrassed all of a sudden.

"Yeah maybe a little" I rub the back of my neck

"Well are you gonna join me inside or will we get takeaway and go for a spin in my car" he points to a black audi r8 making my jaw drop as I turn to see it.

"This is yours?" I stare in shock at the car as I walk closer to it admiring it as I run my hand along it looking at its curves and black tinted windows.

"Will I leave you two alone while I get the coffee" he teases me making me laugh "I'm sorry it just one of my dream cars" I move away from the car embrassed as he keeps staring at me

"You gonna answer me or keep blushing?" He smiles a beautiful smile as he walks to the cafe main door

"Oh yeah coffee that be nice" I smile at him before sliding my glasses up my nose before putting my hands in my pockets as I follow him in side

"Hey there can I have 2 coffees please" he sounds so in charge as he asks the girl behind the counter as he put his shades up on his head as he looks up at the menu board. "Also could I have a strawberry muffin and ...." he turns to look at me as I stutter "I'm....ok"

"Come on don't make me eat alone" he teases as the girl can't stop staring at him making me just shout out "chocolate one please" as I look at my feet feeling so awkward.

"Thank you" he takes the coffee and pays the girl before taking the bag with the muffins and handing it to me to carry as he puts his shades back on to leave the cafe carrying the cardboard holder with the coffees inside.

"Have a good day sir" the counter girl shouts after him as she smiles while playing with her hair. He just waves and opens the door.

"Here can you hold these for a second" he hands me the coffees as I try not to drop them while holding the bag with the muffins inside also. As the coffee starts to fall against my t-shirt splashing a little out of the lid

"Oh shit " I move it away feeling the heat hit my skin

"Are you ok?"he puts his key In his mouth grabbing the coffee from me.

"Yes sorry I'm just a bit clumsy" I blush as he moves closer taking a handkerchief from his back pocket of his jeans and wiping my white t-shirt that now has a coffee stain.

"That's ok" he winks as he moves away and opens the car door signalling for me to get in.

I quickly get in as he closes the door as I look around the car in awe. I can't believe I'm sitting inside one of the cars of my dreams. He startles me as he gets in closing the door removing his shades and throwing them into the glove box right at my legs as I try move out of his way so awkwardly.  
"You can move the seat back, so your legs don't touch the dash" he takes the coffees taking his and handing me back mine with a beautiful smile making me relax a bit more.

Moving my seat back he takes off into traffic as the inner child in me is so excited to be sitting in the car feeling how smooth it drives and the hum it makes.

"So should we talk business?" He turns to look at me real quick before turning back to look at the road in front.

"Ye...yeah sure" I stutter holding onto my cup tight trying not to spill it. Reaching traffic lights he stops and turns to me. "So when is your sisters wedding again you spoke about?" He sips his coffee before placing it back in its holder.

"A months time" I feel my stomach start to turn and go crazy because I know where this conversation is going. Once we past the lights he pulls the car to the side and parks it. Looking out the window I see we have stopped near the beach. "Let's get out and have a chat" grabbing his glasses again he steps out of the car as I follow him as we sit on benches looking down and out onto the beach.

"So what made you want to use an escort for your date to your own sisters wedding" he leans his head to the side looking at me as I near choke on my coffee, before fixing my glasses.

"I....I read your interview and I kinda thought it was maybe a good idea since you said you go on business trips etc and you do no strings attatched " I look up at him all nervously as he takes his shades off to look at me better making me shift in my seat.

"What would I have to do, no wait what would you want me to do?" he gives me a wink before taking a sip of his coffee. I feel my heart beat race as I sit up and start to fidget.

"I was kinda hopeing you would be my pretend boyfriend....No date...." I stutter so badly I bow my head and take my glasses off to rub my eyes.

"Pretend boyfriend, that's a new one" he laughs making me look up at him.

"Forget I mentioned it" I put my glasses on and go to stand up.

"Sit down chanyeol" he says firmly as I do as I'm told

"So you mentioned something about an ex the other night so are we out to impress and make jealous"

"Yes that was the idea I had in my head" I find myself laughing a little at the stupid idea

"There is a cost though" he says leaning over the bench closer to me.

I go so red my face feels on fire "How.....how much?"

"Well you pay for the flights and my company, so all in I would say 2000 Dollars" I spit out my coffee choking at the amount

"That's alot of money"

"Its alot because you are asking me to go away, and I'm guessing since its a family wedding it's more then one day" he questions me waiting for my answer

"Can I think about it?" I feel like my heart fell out of my chest hearing the amount.

"Sure let's go I will drop you back" he stands up throwing his cup in the bin as we walk back to his car.

Reaching home as he insisted he drop me home, I thank him as I climb out of the car delighted as I feel I can breathe as we hardly spoke on the drive back.

"Hey you forgot this" he passes the brown bag containing my muffin as he bites into his.

"Think about it and give me a call" he smiles before taking off as I turn to head into my apartment.

Reaching inside I close the door and head to my room and fall on the bed pulling my glasses off

"2000 Dollars for a lie, is it worth it "

Cclay2020  
❤

X

Please ignore any spelling mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

The dreaded Monday morning arrives as my alarm sound echo's around the room making me grab my phone to turn the ear shrieking sound off.

Sitting up, more tired then I have ever been as I stretch out my body making all my joints crack. I head to the bathroom to get ready for work while walking straight into the door frame of the bathroom attached to my room .

Shit, I grab my chest as pain starts to form, great another bruise to add to my collection of clumsy mishaps. I turn back around to my bedside table and grab my glasses sliding them on as I return to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror at the state of myself as I wait for the shower water to get warm. I can't help but wonder after being awake most of the night, would the idea that popped into my head last night solve all my problems?.

Once I'm ready I grab my bag slinging it over my shoulder as I head out the door for school. Yes school when I moved here to Japan, ok let me rephrase that when I ran away here to Japan, my good friend Heechul got me a job working in the local school as a cleaner. I didn't mind it much the kids where not that messy, plus I needed the money.

_Flash back_

_One day while sweeping the corridor I happened to hear what sounded like bullies pushing and hating on a kid. I shouted at them in Japanese to stop till one of the bullies started to curse at me in English thinking I wouldn't know what he said but little did he know English is a first love of mine so I told him off in English making him freeze to the spot._

_"Now apologise to him before I drag you to the principals office". They quickly apologise and run off only to bump into the principal turning the corner. "You three detention now" the principal pointed at the three bullies as they walked off to detention._

_"Mark are you ok?" The principal questions the boy who was being bullied as he just nods his head in return. "Go see my secretary and you can wait there for one of your parents to arrive". The boy thanks me before running off._

_"So Mr Park you speak English very well, I have an opening to teach English here in my school, I think it would suit you nicely"_

_"I'm not sure Mr Lee, I wouldn't know how to set up a system to teach it"_

_"Mr Park, we have different sections you teach at different parts of the term, all you have to do is follow that and there should be no problem, plus you would be helping me out of alot of trouble trying to find a replacement teacher" he smiles waiting for my answer_

_I could do with the money so I decide._   
_"Sure yes I will take it" I smile back as he shakes my hand "good choice Mr Park, when you have finished doing what your doing please drop by my office and I can go over the schedule for this term"._

_End of flashback_

So basically that's how I got the job I'm in now. Reaching the school gates I head inside to my class room as I walk to my desk I look at the pile of test papers that I gave them last week and I cant help but smile at how good my class have been doing. I put my bag down on my chair followed by my coat and open all the windows in the room to quickly let in some fresh air.

"Good morning sir" I hear a shaky voice come behind me as I turn around

"Good morning Jungkook you are early this morning, is something wrong?" I look at him with a puzzled look as he blushes a little and bows his head all shy.

"I woke early sir, plus I have been excited to see my test result" he looks at me all smiles as he sits down in his seat.

"I see" I know he is lying as he has been struggling alot in my class but it's not like him to be so early till it finally hits me.

"Morning Park" a cheeky voice comes from the door way making me laugh

"Its Mr Park, Taehyung" I scold the boy  
as he takes his seat a few chairs away from Jungkook

"I know sir I just wanted to make you smile" he smiles at me with a toothy smile as I turn to see Jungkook admiring him. Till it hits me Jungkook is only early because of Taehyung, as is always the first in my class in the mornings.

"Oh hi Jungkook your early this morning usually it's just me and Mr Park here in the mornings what has you in so early?" Taehyung questions him as I see Jungkook look down at his desk about to blush. I can't help but think should I let him answer or save him.

"I just wanted to see how I was doing in my results as I have been struggling" he answers as I try hide back a smile.

"I'm sure you did ok, isn't that right Park..I mean Mr Park" Taehyung smiles at me again

"You will have to wait and see when the rest of the class gets here".

As we wait for the class to fill up my mind drifts off to my biggest problem, my date for my sister's wedding.

Last night while going over it in my head I decided that my grandpa left us all alot of money each so I could dip into that. I know I promised myself I wouldn't touch the 20,000 dollars he left me unless it was important, but this is important to me.

"Mr Park" I hear the kids shout as they bring me back to reality

"Yes Good Morning everyone, so are you ready for your results?" I watch some of them all sit up excited while the others try hide.

"I don't really want mine sir" Jackson bows his head as I flick through the pile of papers and place his on the table in front of him with a smile.

"Omg sir is this really mine?" he jumps up from his chair all excited and in shock

"Its sure is well done" I move to the next

"How did I get 79%?" He shouts again

"Jackson sit down and calm your boots" I laugh towards him making him sit. "You got 79% because you worked hard, makes you 20% up from last time" I watch as he wiggles in his seat all excited

"Mark well done" I hand him his paper as he cries out too "80% Yes"

"Taehyung well done" I hand him his paper as he screams "90%"

I turn to Jungkook who is shaking in his seat as I place his result face down on his desk as I pass all the other papers out.

"Ok before jungkook turns his paper over I want to thank you all for your hard work it really has paid off. The results of today's class don't get told around the school you know my rules,

"What happens in this classroom" I start to say our class motto as they finish it

"Stays in this classroom"

"I am so greatful that you all work so hard and work as one team your all like brothers, so jungkook are you ready to read your result?"

"I... I'm scared sir" he stutters making the others calm him

"It will be ok, I know you struggled but have a look" I smile towards him as he turns it over

It turns it back over and starts to cry

"Sir" they all look towards me in shock as I walk over to Jungkook and place my arm around his shoulder as I whisper "tell them"

He sits up wiping his tears as he turns his page around "I got 95%" he bursts out crying as the whole class erupt and run towards him hugging him and patting him on the back.

I watch as Taehyung reaches in his pocket and hands Jungkook a packet of tissues making the smaller blush.

"Well done Jungkook " Tae hugs him and I'm sure I just saw Jungkook melt.

I want them all to hush but I decide to wait till they pull away from the hug.

They start to get quiet and the two love birds I will start to call them now pull away

"Ok class since you all did amazing in your tests ...." I get cut off by a soft voice "I didn't do amazing"

"Why do you think that Winwin you got 70%" I look at his disappointed face

"I guess I expected more from myself sir" he frowns looking up at me

"Look guys I give you the tests to see how your getting on so I can see what you need to work on more, that's all and it's also shows you guys how well your doing, don't be so disheartened it was a very good result" I get up from my chair and move around to the front of my desk and lean on it looking out at them all.

"Ok so Winwin your not happy how can you change it then?" I question him

"Maybe put more effort in I guess" he mumbles

"Try it and see how far you get, look guys I'm here to teach you it and help you, we all help eachother in this class no one is better then the other in my class ok, this is all for you none of this is for me, your the ones that want to learn it so show me what your all made of, I know you have it within you, we just got to wake it up ok, now since its Monday and you guys did so well in the test, for the rest of the class you can talk amounst yourselves but keep it down ok". I stand up looking around the class room before I sit on my chair and quickly reach for my bag taking out my phone.

I click into my message app and send a text

Hi it's chanyeol I have thought about it and I was wondering if your still free could you come to my sister's wedding with me?

Placing my phone down I look out to my class and can't help but feel how proud I am of them all as I feel my phone vibrate on my desk my stomach starts to flutter. Opening it up I read his message

** _Hi Chanyeol, I kept those days free till I heard back from you, we will need to meet to go over a few things though_ **

Sure, when have you in mind?

** _Are you maybe free for dinner tonight, I know it's short notice, but it is the only time I have free before we have to leave_ **

Yes ok I can change my plans, where will I meet you?

** _I will pick you up at 8 at yours so just send me the address and dinner is on me_ **

I feel my heart flutter and a little embrassed especially since he said dinner was on him. I send him the address and close my phone.

The bell rings for lunch as the kids all head out as I stay and panick more about dinner later.

***

Finally my day is over and I'm showered and ready to leave when I hear a knock at my door making me freeze "tell me that's not him" I rush to the door and open it seeing him standing there all smiles "Hi are you ready?"

"Yeah sorry I just thought you would beep" I slip on my shoes and am greatful that he isn't dressed too smart just tight black jeans and a white shirt while I'm wearing blue tight jeans and a cream jumper that Heechul helped me pick out after I was loosing the will to live trying to find something.

"What sort of boyfriend would I be if I beeped at you" he winks at me making me more nervous. "By the way you look great" he smiles as he steps in and looks around the room

"Th...thank you, so do you" I stutter like a fool as usual as I grab my jacket wallet and keys.

"Ready?" he smiles as he opens the door, "after you" I walk out in front of him as he closes the door as I turn to lock it as we head down the stairs to his car.

Opening the door for me I step in feeling all excited to be in this car again. I watch how he drives with ease as we head to dinner

***

Once Inside I can't help but watch how ever member of staff all seem to know him by his name.

"This way sirs" the manager guides us to a private room making me wonder why.

"Thank you" baekhyun smiles and holds out my chair

"Your wondering why we are in a private room for dinner" he smiles sitting across from me

"Yeah I kinda am" I look nervously around

"Relax, I brought you here because it's alot more private for what we need to discuss that's all, plus it has no distractions" he smiles while pouring out some water into my glass before filling his own.

"So let's order and then we can start" he hands me the menu as we choose our food

"While we wait we are going to have to come up with what I need to call you if we are boyfriends" he smiles  
as I suddenly choke on my water making him jump and move towards me rubbing my back

"I'm ok sorry it just went down the wrong tube" I try speak as I clear my throat

"You need to relax more if you want your family to think we are dating" he sits back in his chair as the food arrives

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous and want this to work, I've never done this before" I smile back at him

"Its ok baby I'll show you"

❤C❤

Hey guys hope your all well

So we have a bit of chanyeols life what do you think of him being a teacher?

Also who can't wait to see how this all works out will Chanyeol be able to do it?

Love Cclay2020  
❤


	5. Chapter 5

The day has arrived for my trip to see my family and I have officially lost it. My stomach is having it's own party. I have packed my bags three times already.

_Beep beep_

I look out the window to see my taxi has arrived. I grab my bags take a deep breath and pull them down the stairs to the waiting taxi. As the driver insists on putting them in the boot of the car himself I receive a text

_Hey _ _I'm_ _ here _ _already_ _ are you close?_

Be there shortly, you go check in I won't be long

I quickly jump in the taxi as I tell the driver "airport please".

The closer and closer we get to the airport the worst I feel, I can't back out now. Plus Baekhyun seems to think we can pull it off once I try relax more.

Arriving at the airport I pay the driver and head inside to check in my bags. Once they are checked in I pass in through security which always makes me nervous, like why pat me down like that, do I look like a guy who would have drugs concealed on me, if I had anything on me that I shouldn't it would be written all over my face. I get the all clear and head into the first class lobby, yes I went all out and booked first class. I quickly head inside to find Baekhyun.

Looking around I see him casually sitting at the window near the bar looking out at the planes taking off and landing.

"Hi" I say as he turns around to face me smiling his big smile while I sit beside him.

"You made it, I thought you might have got cold feet?" He says before smiling again handing me a drink "here drink this, it will settle the nerves". I take the drink and sip it slowly as I sit back in the chair.

"So what is the plan for when we arrive?" I ask him as he sits so calmly while inside I'm a nervous wreak

"Well I have hired us a car so we just need to collect that when we land, and then we drive to your parents place" he smiles before drinking his drink as our flight gets called

"Ok Channie let's do this" I laugh at the name he gave me as I follow him close behind as we get on the plane.

🛫🛫🛫

Once we arrive we head to collect our bags and he laughs at me as I try to collect my 4 bags.

"Are your serious you brought 4 bags?" He looks on in shock as I pull them one at a time off the conveyer belt while he just takes 2 off as his carry on bag is a folded suit bag.

"I...I.. couldn't decide what to bring" I feel embarrassed as he just looks at me and smiles "So you decided to bring your whole wardrobe" he teases as he helps me with the last bag as we head off to get the car he hired.

🚘🚘🚘

Reaching the street near my parents I make him pull over the car.

"What's wrong?" He turns off the engine and turns to look at me.

"I just need to catch a breath it's the next street over" I take a few deep breathes as I start to panic more

"Look Chanyeol we can do this ok, I know he hurt you by doing the most awful thing in the world to you but you need to show him you have moved on in life and have forgotten him ok, plus I'll be there for you" he touches my hand giving me what I guess is comfort.

"Your right I can show him" I sit up in the chair a little more happier

"Anyway it's his loss my gain so let's show him what he is missing" he winks before pulling back out into traffic

I can't help but laugh at what he said but I guess he knows his stuff, he does get paid for this after all.

We finally turn down the street as I show him which house to stop outside.

"'Are you ready?" He questions me before getting out of the car "Yes, no turning back now" I climb out of the car and close the door as I see the front door to the house open and my excited sister run down the walkway and jump up into my arms hugging me.

"You made it, I didn't think you would show up " she shouts before I put her down.

"I couldn't miss your big day" I hug her again before she pulls away

"Who is this cutie?" She smiles at Baekhyun as she walks closer to him

"Oh... th....this is ...." I stutter so nervously but Baekhyun saves me

"I'm the boyfriend" Baekhyun smiles holding out his hand as Yoora just hugs him instead making him laugh

"Chanyeol, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend" she hits my arm making me wince

"Aww Chanyeol you keeping me a secret~" Baekhyun moves closer to me linking my arm and hugging it making my sister squeak like a teenage girl.

"Come on let's go inside and tell mum, you can get your bags later, "mum" she shouts towards the house as she grabs Baekhyun from my arm, she links him inside while he plays along holding her arm as they walk inside laughing while I follow close behind.

Heading into the house as I follow the screams and laughing I arrive at the kitchen to the shocked eyes of my mother's face.

"Chanyeol darling" my mum calls me as she hugs me tight "hi mum". She let's me go and looks me up and down "Look at you all happy" she smiles as she puts her hands on either side of my face fixing my glasses "it is because of this young man?" She turns to look at Baekhyun standing all smiles as Yoora links him again

"Mum this is..... is my boyfriend Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun this is my mum" I introduce them both as she hugs him tight

"Oh I'm so happy my boy was able to come, and you never told us about your boyfriend" my mum can't stop smiling at me

"I know mum I'm sorry I....."

"He wanted to keep me a secret isn't that right" Baekhyun winks at me teasing me as he let's go of Yoora and comes beside me taking me by the hand making me panic at his reaction

"No course not Baek" I smile back at him using the name he said I could use after all we are supposed to be boyfriends.

"Well what ever reason I don't care, your here now let's get you both settled in" she smiles

"Mum where will Baekhyun sleep?" I ask her as he stop outside my old bedroom after collecting our bag from the car

"In your room with you sweetie" she smiles before walking off

"But mum what happened to your rule no boyfriends sharing unless married under your roof" I start to panic as Baekhyun notices and takes my hand in his

"Oh sweetie I have moved with the times it's ok, now go freshen up and join us in an hour for dinner" she walks off leaving me frozen to the spot

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun shakes me making me look at him

"We ...we...can't sleep in the same room....we ...are.." he puts his hand over my mouth and looks around.

"Shhh someone will hear you, get inside" he pushes open the door as we drag in the bags before closing the door.

"We can't sleep in here, we hardly know each other" I fall on my bed removing my glasses to rub my eyes

"Chanyeol for them to think we are together we need to act like it, we have done so well so far" Baekhyun sits at my old desk looking towards me

"I guess your right, but the bed thing" I turn to look at my double bed and wonder where he will sleep

"I'm gonna go for a shower I need time to think" I walk into my ensuite bathroom and turn on the shower as he unpacks his bags

Stepping in I totally forgot my wash stuff as I hate the rich smelling perfume stuff my mum always tried to get me to use thats sitting in the corner of the shower.

"Baekhyun" I shout out around the glass shower door as he enters the bathroom with his shirt wide open making me close my eyes and try cover myself

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my wash bag can you get it for me please it's in my case"

"Which case there is four of them" he laughs as I try hide myself more

"The only case with a yellow sticker on it" I shout back as I wait

I hear his foot steps return as he puts his hands around the glass door "here you go Channie" he calls in a cute voice

"I don't really like that name" I shout back as he playfully replies "oh sorry baby"

"I love the cute names you guys have" I hear Yoora's voice say from outside the bathroom making me freeze 'shit we could have been caught no wonder he was being like that' I think to myself as I hurry washing and put on a towel around my waist then one around my upper body to hide myself. oh crap I can't hide myself from Baekhyun he is suppose to be my man after all. I remove the towel from my upper body take a deep breath and head in to see what she wants.

Walking into the bedroom I see Baekhyun still dressed with his shirt wide open sitting on the bed talking to an excited Yoora.

"What are you doing in here sis?, we are trying to get ready" I dry my hair with a smaller towel as Baekhyun looks at me trying not to laugh as I try act normal like he has seen me like this a hundred times being my boyfriend and all.

"I wanted to catch up, plus have you been working out" she smiles while looking me up and down making me more embarrassed then I already am.

"No I haven't now can you please leave" I beg her to leave as I just want to cover myself and hide in a hole somewhere.

"You where never this fit before" she teases me like a sister would her younger brother

"Awww you have my man blushing now" Baekhyun joins in on the teasing while watching us knowing full well I'm dying

"Maybe work out more, I have these books on what food to eat and what ones not too" she teases more

"Baby don't mind her you look great just the way you are" Baekhyun reaches my side and runs his hand down my torso before kissing my cheek and walking into the bathroom to have a shower

"Omg you guys are so cute" she shrieks

I grab her arm and move her towards the door pushing her out before closing the door behind her "We can talk later" I say through the door

"Aww ok love birds I can take a hint, see you soon hurry up~" I listen as she walks away

"Damn that was close" I hurry into the bathroom after him as I open the shower door to see him standing there washing himself

"What the hell was that all about?" I question him as he turns around to face me

"Damn it at least cover yourself" I turn away as he laughs " I'm having a shower you opened the door"

"Ok but why did you kiss me and touch me like that, that wasn't in the plan" I sit on the lid of the toilet hiding my eyes as he continues to wash

"Listen chanyeol I know what I'm doing ok your sister would have seen right through you if we didn't have some interaction, plus she just burst in the door after she knocked what was I suppose to do?"

I hear the water turn off as I open my eyes to see him standing outside the shower wiping his face with the towel as it just covers his private parts before wrapping it around his waist.

"Ok I guess your right, but I wasn't expecting it that's all I'm not use to PDA" I walk back into the room to get some clothes

"Well I'm sorry but if you want this to work chanyeol and make this guy jealous then give him something to be jealous of, hold my hand now and again, I'll kiss your cheeks ok nothing more, but if you want more then that as in sex I charge extra for that~" he smiles a cheeky smile before grabbing some clothes and turning to head back into the bathroom to get dressed.

'More money for what, sex oh god what am I getting myself into'

❤C❤

Love  
Cclay2020   
X


	6. Chapter 6

"I have no idea what to wear" I stand looking over the double bed with all my clothes on it, yes the four cases are all spilled all over the bed. "Chanyeol we are just going down stairs for dinner wear what you feel comfortable in" Baekhyun smiles at me while fixing his white jumper sitting over his tight denim jeans.

"I'm so so nervous, what if he is here, what if ...... " I rummage through all the clothes trying to find something as I hang up the ones that I wont wear. "Stop saying what if , if he is there then we will deal with it ok now come on, your mum said it was casual anyway so put that light blue jumper on over a pair of jeans" he points towards them on the bed as I quickly grab them and head into the bathroom to put them on as I nearly walk into the door frame being so nervous while he laughs at me.

'I can't do this, I can't face him after all these years of him leaving me at the altar, what if he brought a date or maybe has a husband, oh god I cant do this' I lean over the sink hyperventilating as I hear Baekhyun knock on the door "Chanyeol are you ok Baby?" my sister or someone must be in the room with him for him to call me that again. "I slow my breathing before I open the door after changing.

"Hey baby are you ok?" Baekhyun winks at me as my sister sits behind him on the bed. "Yes of course, sorry Yoora can you give us a minute" I look at her sad pouting face as she leaves the room in huff "Fine you too love birds will have to face us soon" she slams the door leaving.

"What's wrong, you look white as a sheet" Baekhyun moves closer to me guiding me to sit on the bed . "I cant stop panicking my heart is racing" I look up at him as he laughs down at me. "Your not going to be able to do this at all are you?" He sits beside me on the bed with his hands on his lap. Taking my glasses off I fall back onto the bed with my glasses in my hand. "I don't think I can" I feel disappointed in myself after coming all this way and not being able to go down a few steps to have dinner.

"Ok well then I guess you are gonna miss your sisters wedding, good luck explaining that one to her" he stands up and grabs his suitcase before opening the wardrobe. "What are you doing?" I sit up looking confused at him. "No point in me being here if your not going to the wedding" he starts to put his clothes into his suitcase.

"Wait your right, my sister will flip and I cant ruin her big day" I huff out a big sigh before putting my glasses back on. "Look just follow my lead ok, I will get you through tonight" he holds out his hand for me as I take it and stand up. " Do I look ok?" I brush down my jumper and jeans before standing up straight in front of him for him to check me. "You look great now come on" he opens the bedroom door and waits for me to step outside closing it behind us.

Walking down the hallway and down the stairs we can hear the voices of people in the Dining area as I slow down turning to look at Baekhyun. "You will be fine now just go along with whatever I do ok and don't flinch so much when I touch you" he smiles grabbing my hand and linking our fingers together. I feel myself start to shake as he stops and looks at me laughing. "Chanyeol will you stop we can do this" he gives my hand a squeeze reaching for my glasses with his other hand he slides them back up the bridge of my nose "That's better now, lets go baby" I blush like crazy as he walks beside me pulling me in the direction of the dining room.

"Finally we have been waiting for you two love birds" Yoora jumps up from her seat running over to us and begins to link Baekhyun walking us over to the table. " oh I am so happy my family are all here under the one roof having dinner and also with their partners" my mum smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen in a long time. "Chanyeol darling I am ever so happy you have come home for your sisters wedding" she starts to cry as my dad hands her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. " I know the last time you where home it was your wedding and we had to cancel and loose all that money"

" Shhhhh honey now is not the time to talk about that cant you see he has a new partner here with him, you will make him feel uncomfortable" I bow my head down to my lap feeling the lump in my throat and feeling so pissed off a what my mother just said. I try so hard to hold back my tears that I feel Baekhyun's hand touch my thigh making me look towards him as he gives me a wink and a gentle smile making me smile to. 

Dinner finally arrives and shuts my mother up from saying anything more about my past. "So Baekhyun how did you two meet" my father question him making me near choke on my chicken.

"H....he....he works with a friend of mine and we met at a club Dad" I feel the sweat start on my back and I'm sure I felt a few drop hit the table from my forehead.

"I'm sure Baekhyun can speak for himself son" my dad leans his head to the side smiling while continuing to eat. I turn to look at Baekhyun with pure fear in my eyes, I can see him holding back a laugh making me more annoyed.

"Yes sir, like Chanyeol said we met in a club, I knew his friend Heechul so he invited me along for drinks" my body is shaking that much I must look like I am having a seizure, it feels like the shirt under my jumper is sticking to my back with sweat.

"Ah so you met my son there and let me guess it kinda started from there" My dad smirks knowing full well I hate when he does this.

"Well sir we spoke that night and a few days later he got up the courage to ring me" Baekhyun holds my hand on the table making my mother and father coo.

"Oh isn't that sweet our chanyeol making the first move finally in his life" my mum smiles at me but deep down I know she was never happy with me, she always hounded me to stand on my own two feet even though I had a job, car and apartment it was never enough, she wanted me married and to be the perfect son, when I came out I was gay she got so upset that she wouldn't have grandbabies, then when I told her I was getting married she was over the moon and offered to pay for it and was proud I was finally making a life for myself.

I feel Baekhyun squeeze me hand and bring me back to reality.

"Baby your mum asked you a question" Baekhyun smiles a awkward smile and grabs my hand tighter.

"Sorry mom, what was the question?"

"Mom asked you would you be ok with you know who coming to the wedding and being my future hubbies best man" yoora squeaks at the idea of herself getting married and having the life she always wanted.

Turning to face Baekhyun I search his eyes for answers but all he does is give a me a gentle smile.

"Of course I will be ok it's your big day that's the only reason I am here" I feel a lump in my throat and my eyes start to fill.

"Well that's good to hear darling as we can't have you making a scene at your sisters wedding now can we" my mother let's out a little giggle before sipping her wine.

My hands now grib around the napkin on my lap as I twist it and twist it till it won't anymore and till my hands are red raw.

"Please excuse me" I push back my chair and stand up to the shocked look of my family.

"Oh chanyeol darling don't go crying off now sit and finish your dinner, the wedding celebrations are going to go on for 5 days you will need to control your emotions" my mom looks stern at me. "I just need the bathroom mom" I look towards Baekhyun before leaving.

Reaching one of the many bathrooms in this enormous place I use to call home, I hurry inside and close the door. Taking off my glasses I cup some water and throw it on my face. When I hear a knock at the door.

"Chanyeol it's me" I hear a soft voice making me open the door.

"Hey are you ok?" Baekhyun steps inside closing the door behind him.

"Yeah I'm ok, just my mom bringing up shit from my past" I throw more water my face while he hands me a towel to dry myself.

"Is your mom like this all the time?" He questions me while he sits down on he lid of the toilet.

"Yeah she is usually like this with me and Yoora but since her daughter's life is perfect in her eyes she just moved it all onto me instead" I throw the towel in the hamper and place my glasses back on while checking myself in the mirror.

"This is gonna be a lot harder then I thought" I take a deep breath and open the door to the laughs of my family down the hall making me freeze.

"Hey are you ok?" Baekhyun asks me because I just suddenly stopped.

"It can't be .... It just can't be " I stutter hearing the voice I haven't heard in year

"Ok chanyeol you wanna tell me" Baekhyun looks at me with concern in his eyes

"He is here in that room" I lean up against the wall feeling like my whole insides are going to fall out my ass

"He, as in your ex fiancé?" Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair looking around

"Ok take your jumper off" he grabs the helm of it pulling it up "wait what are you doing?" I stop his hand from taking my top off further.

"Just take your jumper off you have a top on underneath" he pulls the top of making me panic leaving me in just a shirt

"I have sweat up the back, yes what a nice look to have for my ex" he spins me around to look at my back "your ok there is no sweat, now we just open a top button" he pops open my top button and moves back to look at me "Ok good now your ready to face him" he hides my jumper behind a huge vase in the hallway and stands close to me

"You ready, now take my hand as if your leading me into the room" he holds out his hand as I take it

"Why" I look at him puzzled. "Trust me it looks less awkward and it will show him you call the shots in our relationship, think of it as me being the girl and you being the gentleman showing me off" he smiles as we walk into the dining room.

I freeze seeing him again in so long

"Ah look Chanyeol is back" my mother moves closer to him making my stomach wanna heave after all these years she can still be nice to him after everything he did to her son.

"Chanyeol nice to see you again" he smiles at me with that beautiful smile I feel in love with all those years ago.

"Hi D.O"

❤C❤

Cclay2020   
X


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi D.O_

"How have you been Yeol"? D.O smiles that charming smile he use to do that made me weak at the knees but not so much now. I do miss him don't get me wrong we where together for 6 years but he also left me at the altar for no reason what so ever. Plus this is the first time I have seen him since the day before our wedding.

"I'm great, thank you" I give him a fake smile as I feel Baekhyun's hand squeeze mine.

"So who is this?" He fake smiles looking Baekhyun up and down then back to me.

"This is....."

"I'm the boyfriend" Baekhyun interrupts me and holds out his hand towards D.O for him to take and shake.

"Oh ... I'm Kyungsoo but my friends call me D.O" he smiles a smug smile.

"Nice to meet you _Kyungsoo_" Baekhyun says his real name making the smile fade off D.O's face. I can feel the tension in the room as I begin to sweat again watching D.O moving close to Baekhyun as if he wants to hit him or something.

"Come sit with us D.O, have you eaten, would you like some food my dear?" My mother is all over him like a rash, she always loved D.O all because he was due to take over from his father when he retired from the family business and with me marrying him I would be well set for life. I wasn't marrying D.O for money though, I was marrying him for his heart.

"I have eaten thank you mom, I just thought I would pop in and say hello since I just came back from America last night " he turns and smiles at me while looking at my lips, another thing he use to do to make me blush when I knew he wanted to kiss me and how dare he still call my mum mom.

"It's Mrs Park to you now D.O" I grit my teeth feeling the rage inside me build.

"Baby lets sit" Baekhyun says making me turn to face him as he looks at me with wide eyes saving me from my past memories.

I remember Baekhyun telling me to treat him like the girl of the relationship so I very awkwardly pull out his chair as he sits down while looking up at me " Thanks Baby" he smiles at me as I find myself blushing. I have never done this PDA stuff before because D.O never liked it, he always wanted to keep it behind closed doors. On the led up to our wedding he said when it came to us having to kiss on our wedding day he would just want to kiss on the cheek no lips. This upset me a lot, like aren't you suppose to kiss your new partner to seal your vows and show your love to family and friends.

"So D.O, do you have a date for my wedding?" Yoora asks making us all look up as dessert is placed in front of us. "I have been too busy with work for all that nonsense" he smirks while looking back at me. I feel anger build inside me again, he always hated the romantic stuff but was I nonsense?, is that why he really left me standing at the altar being embarrassed by every one of our friends and family?.

Once dessert, tea and coffee were finished, my mother insisted we have drinks in the family room. Standing up to move to the other room Baekhyun pulls me to the side away from anyone else hearing. "How are you holding up?" he touches my arm in a comforting way making the tears fill my eyes. "I have just had to go through an hour of how amazing his life is without me in it" I sniff taking my glasses off and wiping my eyes. "Hey you are doing great ok keep the PDA stuff up because its working".

"What do you mean?" I place my glasses back on sliding them up the bridge of my nose. "He cant stop looking at you, have you seen the look on his face when I touched your leg when the tea and coffees where being served" he looks all excited making me smile "really?" I whisper moving closer .

"Take my hand now and guide me into the family room" he smiles all excited holding out his hand for me to take. I take a deep breath and take his small thin hand into my large hand making me smile at just how small his hand really is in mine, as we walk into the room seeing my mother sitting in your favourite chair being handed a glass containing her favour brandy.

I sit along the sofa with Baekhyun sitting close beside me his legs cross as he lays his hand on my thigh making it look natural. "I'll have a drink to baby" he leans and whispers as I stumble getting up and then panicking not knowing what actual drink he likes. I look towards him trying to not get spotted by the others in the room "which one" I mouth the words as I shrug over to him. I point at a bottle and he shakes his head no so I move again to the next one making him nod a yes before he looks towards my mother and soaks up all the information about what she has planned for the wedding of the year. 

Once I have our drinks I move back over to Baekhyun sitting back down beside him handing him his whiskey. "Cheers baby" he clinks my glass making me smile as he then takes a sip. I cant help but look at his beautiful smile and also be very grateful that he is doing all this for me. 

The hours pass by as we listen to mom and Yoora go on and on about wedding this and wedding that , who is with whom making my head start to pound.

"Still get your headaches I see" D.O smile before sitting beside me since Baekhyun has gone to the bathroom. "Ye....yeah just now and again" I stutter like a fool as usual. "Do you want me to get you some painkillers?" he gives me a cheeky grin making me nervous. "No I can get the myself " I stand up and head towards the kitchen to the press where my mum holds all medical things. Opening the press I rummage through all the bottles of vitamins and finally come across painkillers. Taking them out of the box I remove two and put back the box closing the door. I take a glass and fill it with water popping the pills into my mouth and swallowing them.

"You look good Yeol" I hear a voice behind me making me jump and choke on the water. I turn to see D.O standing in the door way leaning against the side with arm crossed as I wipe the water from my chin. " The only words I can get out are a thank you before turning back around and washing the glass that held my water.

"I've missed you Yeollie" I don't need to turn around to face him as I can feel him close to me now. " ok " is all I say while drying the glass and putting it back in the press that is away from him.

"Are you not going to say you miss me too?" he smirks at me as he keeps walking towards me like I'm his prey. "why would I say that?" he is right I do miss him but I cant let him see me weak just cause he now decides to talk and miss me. 

"Come on don't you miss our movie nights, you would make me watch those ridiculous romantic movies so you could have a good cry". he stops right in from of me making me so nervous now that I keep looking around as he reaches up to move my glasses like he use to before he would kiss me. 

"Actually he likes horror movies now, don't you baby" I jumps seeing Baekhyun standing all dominate in the door way with a smile on his face before he starts walking towards me making D.O step back . "ye.....yeah I do " I reply having no clue what he is getting at.

"_MY_ chanyeol loves horror movies now all snuggled up on the sofa so when it gets scary he can hold me close to his chest so I can feel his heart beat race" Baekhyun stops right in front of me, his body so close making him get up on his tip toes and leans in kissing me on the lips ever so softly making me stop shaking and enjoy it more then I should.

"I better leave you both to it" I hear D.O say as he leave the room. " wh....where.....where....did that come from?" I feel my body moving towards Baekhyun's as if I'm falling from the kiss he just gave me.

"I had to let him think you where mine" he smiles wiping his bottom lip all seductively as I feel a twitch in my pants making me take a deep breath and let it out. "Lets go join the others and say goodnight" he takes my hand as I follow him into the door stopping him. "Wait isn't it still early to go to bed" I look out the door to see if anyone is outside before turning back to him. "Chanyeol I just kissed you right in front of your ex fiancé and from what I saw tonight, he wants to try get you back, so why not let him get a bit jealous and also let him think we are going to bed for something more then just to sleep after that kiss" I feel myself blush right from the tip of my head to the tip of my toes as he giggles "come on and guide me back out to the family room".

"We are going to head up to our room now mom" I move in and hug her and my dad who has stayed quite through all of this along with Yoora's soon to be husband who couldn't get a word in edgeways either tonight.

"Goodnight Mr and Mrs Park thank you for the wonderful dinner" Baekhyun moves closer to my mum as she actually pulls him in and hugs him to his surprise making him smile. "Goodnight my boys I will see you in the morning for breakfast" my mom smiles waving us off goodnight.

"Goodnight Yeollie" D.O sips from his drink looking over the rim of his glass before giving me a cheeky smile. Baekhyun holds the waist band of my jeans at my back making it look like he is holding on as I cant help but smile at his cuteness guiding him out of the room into the hallway.

He let's me go and I kind of miss his touch as he goes to retrieve my jumper he hid behind the vase in the hall earlier. We reach my old room and I can't help but think how the sleeping arrangements are going to go as we step inside.

"Tonight went well don't you think?", he slips off his jumper showing off his toned and muscled abs and his V shape falling down below his waist band of his jeans. I try not to look but I can't help it he has a hot body.

"Chanyeol see something you like" he laughs making me blush. "No no sorry " I turn away and grab some shorts and a vest top to change into before running into the bathroom to change.

"You can look all you want, you paid for it" he smiles from the bed he is now laying flicking through a magazine wearing what looks like just a t- shirt. I try ignore what he just said and place my day clothes on the chair near my old desk and climb into the bed staying on one side of the bed.

"I guess we better go to bed before our busy day of games tomorrow" Baekhyun pulls back the bedcovers to get in making me freeze and sit up. "We cant sleep together in the one bed" I put my head in my hands before removing my glass to rub my eyes. " Well sweetie we have to cause I am not sleeping on no floor and before you have any crazy idea I'm not sleeping in the bath either, so just suck it up and go to sleep", he climbs under the covers covering himself laying on his back with his hands behind his head as if he is flexing his muscles.

"Ok but stay over your side of the bed" I tell him before placing a pillow between us. "Hey I told you, you have to pay extra for that" he smirks at me before turning his back to me and snuggling down for the night.

Knocking on the door makes us both jump up. "who is it" I call out as I hear Yoora shout "its your favourite sister" I look at him in panic. Before I can reply he covers my mouth and whispers "Get the pillow out of the way and let me snuggle into you like a couple" Baekhyun says moving closer to me. "What are you serious I lay back as he snuggles his head and lays it on my chest. I feel my arm shake as he places it around him. "guys?" Yoora shouts as we hurry to fake us looking like a real couple.

"Come in" Baekhyun shouts as he snuggles back into me. " Ahhhh don't you guys look so cute together Yoora walks into the room follow by the one and only D.O.

"Yoora what are you doing and you bring D.O with you?" I am so pissed at my sister right now that I could kill her for putting me in this sort of position.

"Come on we are going down to have some midnight snacks wanna join plus we haven't had time to catch up yet, pleasssssseeee" she cries as D.O keeps staring at Baekhyun all snuggled into me, I cant help but love every second of it.

"I think we are gonna stay here for tonight Yoora if that's ok, me and chanyeol haven't seen each other in a few days with us both working so we kind off need to do some catching up if you know what I mean" he says to her as he rubs his long index finger up the small bit of hair I have on my chest making me gulp at his gentle touch. I look up at D.O as I see anger build in his eyes so I lean closer and kiss Baekhyun on the top of his head as he giggles out. 

"Ohhhhhh I can see what you mean" she giggles before pulling a pissed off D.O out of the room. 

"Shit that was close" I sit up looking at Baekhyun smile. "Now are you glad neither one of us slept in the bathtub. I take my glasses off and lay down with my back to him.

" Are you ok chanyeol" I feel his small tender hand on my shoulder making me turn around to face him. "I'm just tired after today, it was a lot seeing him again after all these years" he lays down beside me with his head resting on his arm " Do you want him back Chanyeol?" he askes me as I cover my head with the pillow. 

"I don't know" 

❤C❤

** _Love_ **

** _Cclay2020_ **

** _X_ **


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't know"_

Wakingup I sit up and realise It wasn't all a dream everything that happened yesterday was real and that my ex fiancé is actually here. I grab my pillow and place it over my face wishing the ground would open up and swallow me making my life a lot easier.

"Morning baby" I hear a voice as I quickly sit up covering myself with the blanket from the bed. "Morning Baekhyun" I look at him with a smirk on his face because he called me baby.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asks me as he grabs a towel and his wash bag. " It took me awhile to fall asleep, I'm not use to having people in my bed" I just smile back as he leaves and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

I drag myself up in the bed and reach my long legs over the side of the bed and stretch my body. I hear a knock at the door. Getting up I head towards it grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it on as I open the door.

"Good morning sleepy head how are you and Baekhyun this fine morning?" Yoora stands all excited looking like she has been awake for hours. "We are good, why are you here this early for?" I rub my hair trying to tame the craziness. "I wondered if you are coming to breakfast mom put on a massive spread for us all before the games later, where is Baekhyun?" she tries to step inside as I push her back out. "I love you but its too early to deal with you sis plus I need to have a shower" she looks at me all sad and with a pout.

" There was me thinking you and Baekhyun would be sharing the shower" she teases me. "I was going to surprise him in the shower but you knocked" I was quick to think of a lie. "Oh sorry" she lowers her head like a bold child. "Who's at the door baby?" I hear Baekhyun call from behind me. "Its Yoora looking for us to join her for breakfast" she tries to push in but I stop her again but being my sister she forces herself in and I just give in and let her. 

"I disturbed chanyeol he said he was going to join you in the shower" she goes right ahead and tells him making me really wish the floor would open up and take me right now. "Oh he did, did he" Baekhyun plays along making her smile. " I was wondering why he didn't join me" he laughs but I can't stop staring at the droplets of water rolling down his body and landing on the band of the towel around his waist.

"Well you two love birds hurry up and come down for breakfast" she walks towards me before hugging me and whispering in my ear " I love how he makes you smile again, he is a keeper" before she heads out the door closing it behind her.

Is she right have I been smiling more and is it because of Baekhyun I think to myself. "Are you ok?" he asks me bringing me back to reality. "Yes I'm just gonna go have a shower" I mumble as I grab my towel and head towards the bathroom.

**Baekhyun's p.o.v **

I can't but smile at chanyeol being all confused with what to do and how to make his ex jealous. Maybe I need to up it a bit for him today and really make his ex jealous at these games his mother has planned. I can't help but think does he really want to get back with someone that hurt him so much leaving him at the altar. Maybe I should talk to him and ask how he feels more now that he has seen him in person after all these years.

I quickly get dressed waiting for him to finish his shower as I style my hair in the mirror. I can't help but laugh at how he covers not just his waist but he uses another towel to cover his upper body too.

"Where you like this with D.O, hiding your body?" I question him as he blushes grabbing his clothes.

"No I wasn't as he was my fiancé, I'm not going to show some stranger my body" he whispers the last part before rushing back into the bathroom getting dressed.

I lean against the closed bathroom door and ask the dreaded question again. " Chanyeol do you want him back?" I wait for his reply as he finally gives it " I don't know anymore" I move away from the door as he opens it and comes into the bedroom throwing his clothes into the hamper.

"Ok you need to tell me so I know why I'm really here Chanyeol" I sit on the bed beside him waiting as he walks up and down in front of me pacing the floor.

"Your my date like planned" he says while fixing his glasses nervously.

"Do you want him back or to make him jealous?" I question him again while standing up in front if him.

"A bit of both if I'm honest Baekhyun, but more so make him jealous" he blushes as I just nod "Ok well let's get closer and more boyfriend like and let's show that ass what he is missing" I grab his hand and head towards the door with him tripping behind me.

" What you gonna do?" He laughs out trying to keep up with me pace.

"We are gonna make him wish he never left you at that altar"

❤C❤

Love   
Cclay2020  
X

Just a filler chapter before the fun begins


	9. Chapter 9

** _Baekhyun pov _ **

Once breakfast is over we jump in the car and head to the local park that Chanyeol's parents have cornered off a small area so we can play the games.

"Your very quiet are you ok?" I turn down the radio looking towards Chanyeol while he looks out the window. "No I just hate that he is here acting like he is part of the family and there is my mom being all nice to him after him leaving me at the altar and ripping my world apart that I ended moving to Japan to get away from them" I quickly turn back to look at him as we stop at a set of traffic lights. He removes his glasses and closes his eyes while leaning his head back in the chair. I feel my heart break for him, how could anyone possibly do that to someone. In my line of work I have seen a lot of things, people having affairs swapping partners etc, some deserved what was coming to them but these few days with Chanyeol I can tell he didn't deserve that, he has such a big heart and what I can understand is all he wants is love and affection so I'm gonna help him today as best I can.

"I can only imagine what your going through and what this is doing to you being back home and facing him after all this time". We set off driving again as I keep looking back towards him watching as he wipes a stray tear from his eyes, I find a safe place and pull over stopping the car.

"What are you doing?" He sits up looking at me placing his glasses on.

"We are close to the park and you need to take a minute to let it all out or stop crying" I reach into my pocket and hand him a handkerchief. Taking it he wipes his tears turning away from me to look out the window.

"I just hate him" he sniffs with his back to me. "I'm going to be so cruel Chanyeol but why do you want him back then if you hate him" he turns to look at me letting out a sigh.

"I guess I just want some closure, I never knew why he left nobody seems to know plus Baekhyun we where madly in love, well I thought we where and he just decided to up and leave" he sniffs turning away from me again as I reach for a bottle of water in the backseat of the car handing it to him.

"Thank you" he sniffs before drinking it.

"So do you want to show him your happy and in a relationship or would you like him back?" I ask him the same question as last night.

"I don't know I'm at such a loss Baekhyun" he removes his glasses again and my heart breaks for him as I reach out and touch his hand he has resting on his knee. He looks at it then up at me. "How about we go and have some fun and pretend we are together ok, I know if you where my ex it would piss me off to see you with anyone new" I squeeze his hand making him smile. "Ok thank you" he puts his glasses on checks himself in the over head mirror and smiles "Ok let's do this".

I start the car up again as we head off to the park. "Chanyeol maybe call me Baek again or some cute name so they won't find us awkward" I tell him making him laugh "Yeah I think that's a good idea but D.O always called me Chanyeol, nothing cute".

"Well baby your with me so I'm going to call you something so go with me ok"

"Ok Baek" he smiles as we pull up to the park.

"Ok there they are and D.O just pulled up beside us so don't look out the window" I smile towards him as I unlock my seat belt.

D.O knocks on the window near Chanyeol smiling and waving in as he begins to take his hoodie off and change into his runners at the boot of his car.

"Chanyeol ok come closer to me I'm gonna kiss you" I move closer as he begins to panic. "What why......why do that?" He starts to turn red in the face as I try hold my laughter.

"I'm doing it because your my man and I want a kiss before we head outside to join the others and it will look cute so pucker up baby and kiss your man" I tease him as now his ears turn red.

"D.O knocks on the window again as I shout out "one second" and lean in placing my hand on Chanyeol's cheek and moving in to softly kiss his lips as I feel him shake. Pulling away I look at Chanyeol with his eyes still closed making me smile "you can open your eyes now" I tease him as he looks at me. "We better go" I wipe his bottom lip as he starts to look all nervous while getting out of the car.

I walk close to him and link my hand with his making him look at me as i rub my thumb over his fingers calming him as we head over to the others.

"Finally you two are here" his mother rushes over to us hugging us both.

"Ok now we can get started, oh Baekhyun this is Minseok and Lay they went to school with Chanyeol, those two messing over there are Yoora and her soon to be hubby's friends so this is basically the wedding parties day of fun" his mother smiles and claps her hands all excited.

"What are we playing?" D.O smiles while wrapping his arm around Chanyeol's mother's shoulder. I turn to look at Chanyeol and see the hate in his eyes making me pull him back from heading over and punching D.O.

"Look at him Baekhyun, acting like he is part of the family" I place my hand on his chest feeling his heart beat race. "Hey look at me" I grab his chin and turn him to look down at me.

"Your not suppose to show he is getting to you, do you not think he is trying to annoy you knowing I'm here with you" he looks down at me and leans in kissing my cheek taking me off guard. "Was he looking when you did that?" I ask him.

"Yep and now he doesn't look to happy" he smiles down at me. "Then it's working baby" I grab his hand as his mother shouts for us to hurry up and join them all.

"Ok we are going to play a little bit of baseball" his mother shouts all excited as we get into teams. Chanyeol, Lay and I are on one team with Chanyeol's father being our leader, Minseok, yooras friends with Chanyeol's mother are all together leaving the bride and groom out in the field as not to get hurt playing.

A half hour into the game our team are loosing and it's up to me to score, I've played baseball before and I'm kind of an expert at it , I've been holding back seeing D.O all excited and happy his team is winning. Taking the bat I get ready to show D.O that his team is going down.

"Hey baby give me a kiss for good luck" I shout towards Chanyeol he walks closer as I grab him by his t-shirt and pull him in for a kiss before he whispers in my ear "loose the game" he smiles before walking away.

I take my place and wait for the pitcher to throw the ball which just so happens to be D.O. "Go baby" chanyeol shouts out making me laugh and D.O pissed off.

He pitches the ball and I hit it sending it flying into the air and out of the area we are playing in bringing all our players back to home base to the roars of my team mates. I drop the bat and run from base to base making a home run and jump into the arms of chanyeol as he hugs me while I kiss his cheeks.

"We won baby" I shout before our team do a group hug. This mother hands the winning team a little toy trophy. I look over towards the other team and see D.O pissed off.

"I told you to loose the game" chanyeol whispers in my ear. "Yeah you did but why should we let him win, look at him it's killing him we won Chanyeol". I smile towards him as his mother plans a few more games for us.

***

The games are finally over and we decide to all head back home and meet at Chanyeol's parents house later for late night drinks.

Getting close to the car I pop the boot and grab a towel sitting on the edge I wipe the sweat from my neck and face wrapping the towel then around my neck while drinking some water. D.O comes close to his car popping the boot of his car beside us. "Good game, your pretty good at playing baseball" he smiles wiping his face with a towel before drinking some water.

"Yeah it was my favourite as a kid" I reply nicely for the sake of keeping peace. He walks closer to me stopping right in front of me awfully close that I know he is up to something as I do these things for a living. "I can tell your good so maybe we can meet for a drink alone" he reaches for the towel hanging around my neck pulling it making he look up at him as I stand up close to him face to face. "Oh yeah and then what?" I question him to see how much further he will go. "That's up to you gorgeous, I've seen you out there watching me, so maybe you can get away for some private time" he moves closer as if to kiss me as I grab the front of his t-shirt and pull him close. "I wouldn't touch you if you where the last man on earth, I'm in a relationship with Chanyeol your ex and you know what I'm so glad he didn't marry you cause he doesn't deserve someone like you. Let me guess you left him cause you found someone else am I right, and let me also guess the guy offered you the world so you decided to dump chanyeol and leave him at the altar" he steps back looking annoyed at me as if he is going to hit me.

I step closer laughing "I'm right ain't I and I take it after a month or two the guy dumped your ass and now your here messing with my man's head, well I am gonna tell you something, you keep your hands off my man and stay away from him at this wedding or you will have me to deal with now get the fuck out of my face" I slam close the boot door just as chanyeol joins us making D.O walk away.

"Is everything ok?" Chanyeol asks me as I watch D.O drive off in his car smiling.

"No Chanyeol we need to talk"

❤C❤  
Cclay2020   
X

** _Oh who would have thought that about D.O?_ **

_ **Don't** _ _ ** hate me please ** _


	10. Chapter 10

_No Chanyeol we need to talk"_

"Baekhyun what's wrong? and why is D.O driving like he just stole his own car" he looks so pissed off drinking from his water bottle and looking at me like he just got told someone had died.

"Lets talk about it later, we have to go back to your mums for late evening drinks, also I really need a shower" Baekhyun throws his empty bottle in the bin near to us and turns to get in the car leaving me to stand there guessing what the hell I just missed. I quickly get in the car as he starts the engine. He is more quiet then usual which surprises me because since I first met him he would always be the first one to start talking. I turn to face him as he leans one arm on the window while running his hand through his hair while holding the wheel with the other hand. 

"Ok something has clearly happened Baekhyun, please tell me what it is" I lean my head to the side hoping he answers me. He turns to look at me with a sad expression on his face and I begin to feel really nervous all of a sudden.

"I will tell you later" he smiles trying to brush my question off and turns on the radio letting the music fill the car. I decide enough is enough and I turn it off " Baekhyun I pay you so you might as well tell me what's going on" I all of a sudden regret saying that the way I did and he turns his head that fast around to look at me he nearly gives himself whiplash.

"That was a low blow but I guess you are right" he laughs a fake laugh and pulls the car over into what looks like a car park of a Coffee place. I watch and wait eagerly for him to tell me as he leans his elbows on the wheel and rubs his hands over his face taking a deep breath.

"D.O asked me to try get away and meet him for some private time and drinks" he blurts out as I feel my heart pound in my chest like I have been hit straight smack bag in it . I quickly turn my head away to look out the window as I feel the tears fall down my cheeks. "what else did he say?" I try so hard to ask him without sounding like I am crying.

"Chanyeol look I'm ........." I don't let him finish as I cut him off

"Just tell me what he said Baekhyun please" I turn to face him as the tears are flowing freely now as he reaches across to me wiping the one loose tear that made it past the rim of my glasses.

"He says he saw me watching him and wants to get away for private time, he then tired to move closer to me as if you kiss me" I find it now hard to swallow as I need to ask him " did he kiss you?" I look at him as he begins to smile " No he didn't kiss me, I knew what he was up to the minute he grabbed my towel and moved closer, but chanyeol I think I know what happened and why he left you at the altar".

I look away again feeling all my emotions all come back together hitting me like a fast train. I have to remove my glasses as the tears are flowing like a water fall down my face and onto my T-shirt. "Can we just go to my parents house now please" I put my glasses back on and keep looking out the window as right now I just want to be alone.

He pulls out into traffic as the drive to my parents is quiet. We arrive and he quickly jumps out of the car to open my door as I wipe my face so no one can see I have been crying. He heads to the boot of the car grabbing our towels and hands me a baseball cap "here wear this" I thank him and put it on lowering it so no one will be able to see my eyes.

Once inside I head straight for our room as he follows close behind me closing our bedroom door. "chanyeol are you ok?" he steps closer to me as I sit on the bed removing the cap he gave me . "Not really" I sniff as my tears fall again.

"You said you think you know why he left, can you tell me please" I watch as he sits on the floor in front of me looking up with a sad expression on his face.

"Chanyeol its just a guess but when I said it to him he never denied it plus he got pretty angry when I told him so I guess some maybe not all of it was right" I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath "Tell me"

"I told him I wouldn't touch him if he was the last man on earth and also that I was dating you his ex" he smiles making me smile that he said that to him 

"Then what" I watch as he gets uncomfortable sitting that he kneels instead, leaning his hands on my knees

"I then told him I guessed he left you because he found someone else who offered him the world and that's why he left you, he got really annoyed at this stage" I turn my head away looking at the ceiling wishing my tears would stop flowing.

"I told him after about two to three months the guy dumped him and that's why he is here messing with your head by being here" he places his hand on my chin and turns me to face him before getting up and sitting on the bed beside me before removing my glasses for me and wiping my tears. I just want to hug him now and have some sort of comfort.

"Do you fancy a hug, it wont cost you~" he smiles holding out his arms with a pouty face making me smile and lean into him as he wraps his arms around me as I cry into his embrace.

"Baekhyun you deal with all this sort of stuff do you think that maybe you where right and that there was someone else?" I listen to his heart beat as it gets faster meaning he is just a nervous as I am. "I'm not sure chanyeol but I have seen it before a few times" he rubs his hand through my hair as I close my eyes feeling the softness of his touch.

knock knock

"Who is it?" he shouts as I quickly get up grabbing my glasses from him and hurring in to our private bathroom not wanting whoever it is to see me crying.

"Its Mom" 

I look towards Baekhyun and shake my head no before I hurry to turn on the shower and pretend I am in it, because if my mom sees me upset she will start asking me thousands of questions and then the next few days will be ruined.

"Hi mom is everything ok?" Baekhyun asks her as I listen with my ear up against he door.

"Is chanyeol in the shower?" she ask him as he just replies a simple yes. "Ok well change of plans tonight its not drinks with the parents its now Hen and Bachelor party" 

"Can I ask why it was changed?" I hear Baekhyun ask as I roll my eyes, he should never ask my mom why she does what she does you should just agree and move on.

"D.O spoke with Yoora and convinced her it would be better to change it to tonight as to finish off the day and also in case there are any crazy hangovers you all will have more time to get over the hangovers before the wedding"

"Ok I will tell chanyeol and what time shall we be ready for?"

"Be ready for 7 dear there are snacks and nibbles from that time onwards" I hear her say her goodbyes before the door closes.

I pull open the bathroom door as Baekhyun just stares at me "you heard all that I take it?" he asks me as I just nod and grab a towel and turn back into the bathroom.

** _Baekhyun's POV_ **

I feel terrible for Chanyeol he is so down now and they will all notice something is wrong later especially D.O and that just makes me annoyed, we are suppose to be making him jealous, all he will think is I told Chanyeol what was said and that he is now annoyed with me. I push open the bathroom door and sit on the lit of the toilet as I hear Chanyeol sniffing in the shower.

"Chanyeol is there room for me in there?" I tease him as he peaks out the shower door with a shocked look on his face. "wh.....what" he stutters before I burst out laughing " I'm kidding I just wanted to lighten the mood before drinks later" he smiles and turns red before closing the shower door.

"I can see you through the frosted glass all naked just so you know" I stand up and wipe the condensation off the mirror over the sink before checking my face to see if I need to shave for later.

"I don't care right now" he replies so sadly making my heart break.

"Ok if you don't care then can I come in then?" I open the shower door as he panics covering his man hood and looking at me with pure shock on his face while I burst out laughing.

"You wouldn't dare" he looks at me in horror

"You think I wouldn't" I strip off my top dropping it to the floor as he stares at me with wide eyes before I reach for my bottoms

"Ok ok stop, can you pass me my towel please" I hold it out to him as he takes it wrapping it around him as he steps out of the shower blushing

"Your crazy" he laughs as I drop my bottoms to the floor as he looks for a second then turns away

"Least I made you laugh" I step into the shower as I hear him at the sink 

"Chanyeol I think we should go get some food before we head out, what do you say, and just get out of here for a bit away from all this wedding talk and ex talk" I wait for his reply but it doesn't arrive so I open the door of the shower and see him sitting on the lid of the toilet crying. I quickly rinse off before turning off the shower and stepping out, I forgot my towel so I just hurry towards him and kneel in front of him to comfort him.

"Everything will be ok chanyeol I promise, you just need to get through theses next few days then you can go home" he looks at me then covers his eyes "Baek where is your towel?" he starts to laugh at me .

"I forgot to take it in here with me" I stand up covering myself while he hurry's out to the bedroom but he slips and falls straight onto the bathroom floor. I hurry over to help him as I too slip and fall smack straight on top of him as we both come face to face. We both stop laughing as we stare into each others eyes he leans up closer to me and kisses my lips making me freeze before he moves away covering his mouth. 

"I'm so sorry" he stares up at me as a red blush starts to creep its way across his face.

"It's ok " I stand up and help him up as he keeps his head low moving into the bedroom. I lean over the sink and look in the mirror. This is only a little bump in the road he didn't mean that kiss, he is emotional now I need to make sure he know nothing more can happen.

I head into the bedroom as he is sitting on the bed putting on socks. "I'm soo sorry I kissed you Baekhyun" he looks all sad again at me as I reach for my towel wrapping it around my waist.

"Hey its ok I've kissed you before so its ok" I grab my clothes and slip them on 

"Yeah but that was just so others would think we are together, there isn't anyone here now" he signs looking down at the floor removing his glasses.

"Its fine honesty you are going through a lot right now your emotions are going to be a little all over the place, so get your hoodie on and lets go get some food" I throw my hoodie over my head with no top on underneath and grab my wallet and car keys. "Hang on I'll grab my wallet" Chanyeol starts to look around for it as I laugh. " You don't need your wallet I told you before we came here that food and drink are all on me, you paid enough" he bows and walks out the door I am holding open.

"Don't forget we are together and don't let D.O see you are effected by any of what I told you ok least till we make it down the stairs and out to the car" I grab his hand and link our fingers together as we walk down the stairs to D.O talking with Chanyeol's mom.

"Oh hello dears where are you going?" she smiles at us as D.O gives a smirk at me as I grab Chanyeol's hand tighter.

"Bringing my man out for some food Mom, just so we can have some alone time before later, we wont be long" I smile as she looks at D.O then me as he must have said something to her.

"Ok dears but Baekhyun can I see you in the other room really quick before you leave" she smiles before moving to the sitting room as I follow close behind leaving chanyeol with his ex which I know is a bad move but what can I do when his mom wants a word with me.

"Is everything ok Mom?" I ask as she closed the door leaving the other two outside alone.

"I hear you are giving D.O a hard time" she starts as I feel the blood in my veins boil. I try to say something but she cuts me off.

"Now listen dear I wont have any sort of trouble in my home or at this wedding ok, any bad blood you have for D.O you can put aside for now while you are at my daughters wedding" she smiles making sure I understand her clearly.

"Yes mom" I bow my head not to argue with her as she opens the door to D.O standing outside with no Chanyeol.

"Where is he?" I ask as D.O points out to the front garden. I hurry outside to make sure he is ok as he is just talking to his dad.

"Everything ok ?" he walks towards me as I just smile and say yes.

"Lets gets going, I'm starving" I open the car and climb inside waiting for him to join me. He climbs in and asks me again what's wrong as I turn on the car and rev the engine hard making him look at me with worry.

"What did my mother say?" I fasten my seat belt and drive off to a local restaurant I searched on the net earlier.

"Baekhyun please tell me what my mother sad, she clearly pissed you off" I feel his hand touch my hand on the gear stick making me look at him and smile. "It wasn't anything really" I try to sound ok but he sees straight through me. "its my mom I know by your face she said something that you don't agree with". He is right I don't agree with it but he is going through so much, me telling him what his mum said will just add to his problems.

"She just asked me was I enjoying myself and if we where ok, and if I needed anything to just come to her" I lie my ass off and continue to drive.

Driving to the restaurant I can see why chanyeol left the way he did his mother doesn't realise how much she is actually hurting her son by having his ex here and also listening to his bullshit about me giving D.O a hard time. I just need to get through these last few days and then I'm home free away from all this family drama. 

❤C❤

Love   
Cclay2020   
X  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Pulling up to the restaurant the drive was so awkward, Chanyeol kept pushing and telling me his mom must have said something more to me as my mood has changed.

"Baekhyun please tell me what happened with my mum, I know I don't really know you but I know my mum and she can be a nasty piece of work. So tell me what it was or I'm not getting out of this car" he turns his head away from me looking out the window with his arms crossed and huffing like some teenager not allowed to go to a party.

He does look so cute with the pout and his glasses. I try hide my smile so I open the car door grabbing my wallet and keys. "Ok well you stay here I'm starving" I close the car door and walk towards the restaurant wondering how long he will take before he follows me.

Taking a seat in a two seater boot down the back of the restaurant a waitress approaches me handing me a menu. "Good afternoon sir, is it just a table for one you need as we have got a smaller table across he room" she says while pointing to the smaller table.

"Good afternoon and no my friend will be joining me any minute now when he finishes sulking in the car" I smile at her as she nods her head and leaves.

A few minutes have passed and I try so hard to hold back my laugh as he storms in the restaurant and plops down onto to seat in front of me.

"Finished sulking are you?" I look up from my menu and smirk at him as he takes his glasses off rubbing his eyes.

"No I'm hungry and this trip is starting to take its tole on me now" he let's out a heavy sigh making me put my menu down and sit back into the chair looking at him.

"I bet you can't wait for this to be all over?" I watch as he looks at me without his glasses and I have to admit he is rather cute without them.

"If I'm honest Baekhyun, I just want to go home, I've had enough of my mum, my ex, just everything" he puts his head down on the table as I reach and touch his hand giving it a squeeze. "You need to be here for your sister, she needs her brother with her on her special day" he lifts up his head just as the waitress approaches us for our order.

"I'm so not in the mood for this bachelor party crap tonight" he says with anger as he continues to eat his steak and chips. "It should be fun, group of lads getting together, getting drunk and making fools of themselves" I smile as he looks at me with a frown.

"That was sarcastic" he laughs at me as he continues to eat.

I watch as his mood changes and he begins to look out the window making me wonder what is going through his mind now. "Wanna share what your thinking?" I question him as he turns to look at me placing his last chip in his mouth before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"D.O is going to be at this tonight, and after what you told me happened at the park makes me just want to kill him" he looks down at his hands as he twists the napkin tighter and tighter.

"Don't worry about what happened at the park, just enjoy yourself let your hair down, have fun Chanyeol, you need to let him see you have moved on and that he is not getting to you" I lean over the table closer to him reaching for his chin I lift his face up to look at me.

"We need to really pretend we are dating tonight, more then we have been" I lean my head to the side as he smiles. "What do we do to annoy this bastard" he says with anger making me smile.

"Well I'm gonna touch you a lot more, kiss you more, laugh and smile like a normal couple would out having a drink" I sit back in the chair as I watch him closely trying to figure it all out.

"Kiss me how?" he blushes as he slides his glasses up his nose. " Kiss you on your cheek, touch you hand, your thigh if we are sitting together" I watch as he becomes uncomfortable lifting up his glass and taken a big gulp of his drink.

"Chanyeol I need to ask you, has he ever touched you in public or shown affection at all towards you?" I wait nervously for him to break down or shout but he doesn't he looks at me then back at his hands on the table.

"No he never liked to do any of that stuff, he would always make up for it behind closed doors though, he said he never wanted to make people around us feel uncomfortable" I see a tear fall down his cheek and land on the table as he wipes his face with his sleeve. He seems to be a person who craves attention from the person he loves and that arsehole never gave him even a little bit of affection.

"Ok well tonight we are going to act out being boyfriends and you are going to relax with me too, touch my hand now and again I don't mind it's why I'm here remember" he looks up at me and smiles "You want me to touch you back?" he whispers making me laugh. "Of course I do, look touch me the way you wanted to with D.O and don't worry about anyone else" he slowly starts to smile again. "Ok I can do that" he relaxes more in the chair so I change the subject.

"So your a teacher, that must be fun?" I ask him as his mood shifts and he smiles from ear to ear. "I love it actually, the kids I teach are good kids they just need a good push, oh and there is a bit of a relationship starting with two of them I think which is so cute" he begins to laugh just talking about it.

"Why did you become a escort?" he flips the question on me as I smile at him. "The money is good" I wink at him making him blush

"I just like being around people, I use to go to pub and clubs and it was my friend who actually got me into it, he did it one night when we were out and I couldn't believe how easy it was"

"What did he do, your friend"

"He would just go on dates with people just as company, listen to them, and sometimes sleep with them. You see some people just want someone to rant to and listen to them because their partner doesn't, mostly it's just for the company, or in your case a fake boyfriend" I laugh as he hides his face embarrassed.

"Have you ever, you know slept with anyone you where hired for?"

"Yes I have, but just the once" I watch as he looks surprised at me

"Your surprised I see" I wave the waitress over and order us some coffee to take away as I feel he has more questions to ask me and I'd rather it was somewhere more private. 

Paying the bill we head outside with our takeaway cups and climb into the car.

"To answer your question I am surprised, I really thought you slept with more people then that" he clicks his belt on and settles himself in his seat with a look of a thousand more questions on his face.

"I don't sleep around, that's my friend's place not mine, I got into this for the money more then anything as I was drowning in debt, now I live how I want and drive what I want" I put my cup in the holder and start the car.

"Do you meet some weird people?"

"Yeah quite a lot actually, a woman once paid me a thousand dollars just to kiss her in front of her husband in a pub making him jealous" I begin to laugh remembering it. Turning I look at him smiling "why you smiling?" I look at him quickly before back at the road in front.

"I'd love to see you in action" he bursts out laughing.

"That's what I said to my friend Kai when he told me it was what he did as a living, I asked all the questions just like you are now, so I went out one night and he got 600 dollars for walking a woman from her car to the bar and sitting with her for an hour, that's all and he got 600 dollars for it " he looks at me with his mouth wide open in shock.

" Holy crap" he bursts out laughing "please can I see you in action when we leave here, I'm really intrigued" he looks all excited as I just nod "yeah sure" I wink at him as we continue to drive back to his parents house feeling happy that his mood has changed for the better.

***

I'm ready to go before checking myself one last time In the mirror. I decided on a white t-shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket. Chanyeol on the other hand is finally ready after changing his outfit 6 times before settling on a black shirt and black tight jeans I picked out for him.

"Ok I'm ready" he walks out of the bathroom looking so damn hot I bite my lip.

"Good let's get going" I grab my wallet and phone as he stays behind while I reach the door.

"Come on you can do this" I hold open the door as he grabs his phone and follows me out.

"Remember boyfriends" I hold out my hand as he links his with mine.

"Boyfriends"

❤️C ❤️

_ **Next bit should be fun ** _

** _Cclay2020 _ **   
** _X_ **


	12. Chapter 12

_ **Chanyeol's pov** _

As we climb out of the taxi outside the club that the bachelor party is at I feel my legs go to jelly as Baekhyun grabs my hand. "Take a breath you can do this" he squeezes my hand before guiding me into the club. I watch how people stare at him and how men and women turn their heads just looking at him. I try to pull my hand away as I feel like I shouldn't be holding his hand, like I'm not worthy. He grabs hold of it tighter as we find our group standing down the back in a large corner cordoned off from others joining.

"Finally your both here" Minseok my old school friend approaches me and hugs me making Baekhyun release my hand so I can hug him back.

"Chanyeol come back home we miss having you around plus we couldn't really talk at the park earlier, where have you been and how have things been for you?" I watch as he takes a breath as Lay joins us asking the same questions.

"I miss you guys too but I needed to get away from my life here, you can both understand right?" I wait to be told off but they just hug me again. "We where kinda happy you didn't marry that ass hole anyway" Lay whispers in my ear making me pulls way and look at them.

"I have missed you idiots so much" I laugh hugging them close again.

"Wanna properly introduce us to your new guy" Minseok pulls away looking towards Baekhyun looking him up and down.

"Sure, guys this is my boyfriend Baekhyun, Baekhyun this is Lay and Minseok you met earlier but not properly" he reaches his hands out to shake theirs as I spot D.O out of the corner of my eye watching me.

"I reach for Baekhyun's hand and smile at him he winks and goes along with me.

" Ok let's get you guys a drink you have some catching up to do" Lay walks us over to the bar all excited and swaying to the music. I really missed him, Lay is the type of guy who doesn't care what people think or who looks at him. When there is music on you are guaranteed to see him up dancing. To be honest I'm surprised he has stayed still this whole time. "Ok so what are you having?" he leans his arm on the bar waiting for me to decide while he sips what looks like a large pinkie orange drink in a weirdly shaped glass and a umbrella hanging over the top.

"What are you drinking?" I ask as he spins the straw around mixing his drink.   
"It's called sex on the beach, its a cocktail and its soooooo yummy, wanna try it?" he hands it to me as I look at it with puzzled eyes taking it from him "What's in it?"

"Vodka, peach schnapps, cranberry juice and orange juice" he smiles wiggling his eyebrows for me to try it so I do.

"That's so refreshing" I hand it back to him still licking my lips

"Did you like it baby, will I get you one?" Baekhyun touches my arm as he signals for the bartender to order.

"I think I will start off easy, can I just have a vodka and coke please?" I watch him smile at me as he orders our drinks and pays for them.

"Ohhh I love this song" lay hurries to the dance floor leaving us alone at the bar.

"You look beautiful tonight Chanyeol" he smiles leaning his head to the side making me blush as I sip my drink.

"Thank you" I reply while looking away towards the others seeing D.O standing looking at lay and Minseok on the dance floor.

"Do you want to go join your future brother in law or will we hold up the bar all night?" he stands in front of me looking so damn sexy with his hand out for me. I take it as he guides me over to the others sitting me down in one of the chairs as he sits on the edge.

It's like a matter of seconds he has them all talking and laughing even D.O joined in. I wish I could take charge of a group of people the way Baekhyun does. He oozes confidence, he doesn't shy away from anyone. I begins to let myself go and relax like he has been telling me all night.

"Want another drink baby?" he askes me as I put my empty glass down on the table.

"I can go get it" I stand up but he pulls my wrist making me turn to face him. It's either the drink I'm drinking or the lighting but he looks so beautiful, so dominating. He pulls me closer and smiles before kissing me on the lips. His lips are so soft I don't want to pull away I want to stay here forever. The group we are with start whistling at us making me pull away blushing. "You sit down ill get us a drink" he smiles before walking past me down the 3 steps to the bar.

I can't help but watch him as others talk to him at the bar but he politely talks back and moves away from their advances.

I sit down on the chair as D.O sits beside me sitting back in his chair.

"You finally found someone to do PDA with" he smirks at me before sipping his drink and looking over the rim of it.

"Yeah Baek likes people to know we are together and so do I, he doesn't hide away from me" I wait nervously for Baekhyun's return with our drinks but lay and Minseok have him held up at the bar talking to them.

"Kissing him in a club in front of others" he mocks me making me rather angry.

"Yes so what, what's the problem?" he looks at me with wide eyes and sits up in his chair

"Your more feisty, I like it" he stands up and walks to the bar as the others join us again.

"Here you go baby" Baekhyun sits on the edge of the chair looking at me puzzled. I just smile and thank him as I continue to sip my drink.

He takes over the conversation again and has everyone in fits of laughing even D.O joins in again making it all seem so relaxing now. I'm enjoying myself watching how they all get along, Baekhyun even makes sure I'm in the conversation and not left on the outside.

He Sits down on the free spot beside me now and continues talking to the others.   
The drinks are flowing now and I know I have a red hue across my face from the alcohol. The next thing I feel is Baekhyun's hand on my knee as he keeps talking. I feel chills go up my spine as I watch his hand on my knee. Unaware of himself he starts to rub up and down it slowly showing me comfort like a boyfriend would.

"You two are so cute together where did you find him Chanyeol, in a catalogue or something" Minseok burst's out laughing as the others do too. I on the other hand nearly choke on my drink "yeah something like that" I laugh as Baekhyun looks at me handing me a napkin to wipe my top from the drink spilling

"A very expensive catalogue" Baekhyun smiles at me before leaning in and kissing my lips taking me off guard as I grab his hand on my leg and squeeze it deepening the kiss. He pulls away and looks puzzled at me. Shit I've crossed the line and he noticed it. I stand up and excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

I slip into one of the stalls to pee as the urinals are all being used plus it gives me time to collect myself away from everyone.

"Did you see the hottie with that group having the bachelor party at the end of the bar wearing a t-shirt and tight fucking jeans?" I hear others outside talk making me listen.

"Yeah he is so cute, I wouldn't mind a piece of him or his ass."

"He is taken though I already asked him at the bar" I cover my mouth trying not to let them hear me laugh. It has to be Baek they are talking about he is the only one with a white shirt among us.

"Guys that fine piece of ass it taken" I hear another person join in

"Yeah we know" they all laugh I close my eyes and hope they leave soon.

"I wouldn't mind him pinning me down and taking me here right now, he looks so dominant, I just want him to fuck me into next week" one says making his friends all laugh.

Finally they all leave so I do my business and wash my hands. Looking in the mirror I can't help but smile at the thought even though we are not really together Baekhyun still lied to strangers and told them we where just to keep our lie going. I fix my shirt and then my hair.

"You look nice" I look in the mirror and see D.O standing arms crossed leaning against the wall near the sinks.

"Thank you" is all I can manage to say as I dry my hands quickly and try to leave but he stops me.

"Don't you miss us" he runs his finger down my chest along my buttons while biting his lip. "No I don't now excuse me my boyfriend is waiting for me" I try push past as he stops me.

"Oh come on you don't really like all that PDA shit, remember I use to hold back till we where at home and you would jump on me as soon as we get in the door" he runs his hand down my arm and links his hand with mine making me look at it.

"Baek doesn't like holding back, he wants people to know I'm his and I love him for it, he treats me better then you ever did and he is way better in bed then you" I pull my hand free of his and exit the bathroom. I hurry out into the fresh air and take a few breaths. Shit I never spoke to him like that and I just lied saying me and Baek slept together.

"Hey are you ok ? I hear the voice of an angel making me look towards him as he touches my arm.

" Yeah he's just trying to annoy me in the bathroom, I told him to back off though" I feel adrenaline pump through my veins as I lean in and kiss Baekhyun straight on the lips.

"Shit I'm sorry" I pull away holding my lips as he leans against the wall beside me smiling. "It's ok honestly your upset your adrenaline is probably pumping after him in the bathroom" I look towards him still looking amazing and sexy as hell. For a minute my mind drifts off and I wonder if he is like this really when with someone. Is he this caring when not being paid. I shake the idea from my head as he reaches out grabbing my two arms. "Let's go back inside its cold out here" he releases one arm and holds my hand as we head back inside to most of them dancing on the dance floor.

Baekhyun leaves me for a minute to go to the bathroom and I see D.O go after him trying to be all sneaky. My mind goes back to what he told me about D.O coming onto him earlier so I decide go to the bar and leave them to it.

"Can I have a shot of whatever strong drink you have please" the bar man just smiles and pours the drink passing it to me as I knock it back "Another please" I take it and sip it and then turn and decide to join them all on the floor dancing. My head is a little fuzzy but I need to take my mind off what could be happening in the bathroom right now. The music slows a little as I try sway my hips to the music.

"Let me show you how's its done" I feel hands on my waist and a body close to me. "He is jealous baby" I turn to see Baekhyun smiling as he stands in front of me with his back towards me as he moves closer into me moving his ass into my crotch to the rhythm of the music.

His arm reaches around my neck as he whispers "I turned him down, don't worry" he says making me smile as I look towards a now pissed off D.O.

"Look at me not him" Baekhyun turns to face me wrapping his arms around my neck and moving our bodies even closer as he keeps dancing. I slide my hands to his waist and feel how he moves his hips. The way he is dancing is beginning to turn me on. He looks up at me and moves his lips closer before planting them on mine. I get lost in his kiss that I let out a little moan making us both pull away. "Sorry I whisper in his ear as he tells me it's ok that what we are doing is working.

I get a smack of reality when she says that so I let him go and head to the bar." A shot please barman" I wave my hand as Baekhyun joins me "Chanyeol are you ok?" he touches my arm making me try so hard to hide my emotions as I knock back the drink "another please" I take two more drinks before he stops me.

"That's enough for one night let's get you home" I turn to see Baekhyun so concerned and then I look towards D.O who is smirking at us like he notices how I'm acting.

"Shit he knows I'm not ok" I turn my head away so he can't see.

"It's ok I have a way to get out of this" Baekhyun playfully says while walking to the others

"Sorry lads but we are calling it a night" he says to the awwws of the others

"Don't go" lay drunkenly says making me smile and go along with what Baekhyun is doing.

"Sorry guys but I'm on a promise" he winks at them all and turns away grabbing my ass and laughing making them all laugh. I don't know what's come over me maybe its the drink but I lift Baek up over my shoulder and hurry outside to the screams of the others. 

Once outside I drop him to his feet and return to being so shy I want the ground to swallow me up.

"That was fun, I think they believed it" Baekhyun laughs as he waves down a taxi. 

We pull up to my parents house and walk slowly up the drive way.

"What did D.O want in the bathroom?" I sway and nearly fall as he reaches out grabbing me. "He thought I'd drop my trousers for him"

"Would you have" I cover my mouth realising what I just said to the shock of baek's face.

"I will let you have that one, but no I wouldn't have slept with him " he smiles making everything calm again.

I love how he can change the mood so fast no wonder he is most wanted for dates etc.

" I'm so drunk" I laugh as he holds my hand "Your tipsy not drunk, we both are I just hold mine better" he smiles a big grin at me making me burst out laughing. "why you smile like that for I seen all your teeth nearly" I bend over laughing as he nearly falls over one of my mums flower pots.

"Shhh we will get into trouble" I cover my mouth trying not to laugh so loud.

"Yeah your mum might ground you" Baek laughs covering his mouth now as we hear the neighbours come out hushing us.

"Let's go the old pool house" I take baek's hand in mine as we giggle all the way to the boat house. Crossing the lawn the sprinklers go off soaking us both. Closing the door we burst out laughing. "Your in so much trouble" Baekhyun laughs before falling onto the old sofa. I fall beside him as we both continue laughing.

I think there is a secret statch of drink in the press in the other room hang on. I hurry into he next room and take out my phone trying to hold back my drunk giggles. I transfer money from my account and close my phone before reaching the bottle of vodka.

"Found it" I smile as he is sitting with his jacket off looking so damn sexy in his wet t-shirt

"Come here then" he pats the cushion beside him. I try to walk normal over to him with the bottle but fail and trip again.

" I have a feeling we are going to be in a lot of trouble in the morning" he takes the bottle and drinks a bit handing it to me.

"Baek thanks for today and tonight, I really am grateful for everything you have done for me"

"No need for thanks this was the idea" he takes the bottle from me and takes another sip as I watch his lips wrap about the bottle.

"Are you ok?" he laughs wiping his lip but I take the bottle from his hand and make a move and start to kiss him leaning him back kissing him with passion

He pushes me away

" Chanyeol what are you doing"

❤️C ❤️

_ **Ohhhh naughty Chanyeol ** _

_ **Love ** _   
_ **Cclay2020 ** _   
_ **X** _   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

_ **(a/n long ass chapter so get comfy) ** _

"Chanyeol what are you doing?"

"I just thought maybe we could...... Oh shit I'm so so sorry........ I don't know what's come over me" I sit back up on the sofa grabbing the bottle and taking a big swig from it.

"Look its my fault Chanyeol for leading you on with all this boyfriend stuff " Baekhyun sits up beside me grabbing the bottle from my hand and sipping it himself.

"I am all over the place since I got here Baekhyun...... I'm messed up..... Look at me kissing you like that...... Fuck I hate myself right now" I get up from the sofa and walk towards the door looking out into my parents back garden as the sprinklers are still going off.

"Chanyeol your not messed up, your emotions are all over the place with seeing your ex and your family again and most of all hiring me to pretend to be your date" he gets up and move towards me handing me the bottle as he just smiles as I take it.

"I don't know it's just since day one you have been so caring to me and all that PDA stuff that I craved you showed me tonight and...... I sound like an idiot now" I drink from the bottle more as I really don't feel too good. I shake it off and sit back on the sofa putting the bottle on the floor and then my head in my hands.

"All I can say is I'm sorry Chanyeol, but baby don't cry" I feel his hands pull mine away from my face making me look at him as he is on his hunkers in front of me looking so caring at me that I just want to kiss him so badly I want to forget everything.

"I look desperate don't I" I take my glasses off and rub my eyes as he still holds one of my hands while he searches in his jacket handing me a handkerchief. "Thank you" I take it and wipe my face feeling ever so embarrassed.

"Do you want to leave and go back to Japan? " I ask him as he stops and looks at me with a frown.

"Why would I do that, I'm here to help you and I am not letting that ass hole of an ex get to you and make you feel like this or make you miss your sisters wedding" he gets up and turns his back to me making me wonder why it's bothering him so much.

"He is that type of bloke that uses nice and caring people just like you and it pisses me off, he flirts with you and then has the balls to flirt with me" I watch him get more annoyed at he leans over an old handrail that leads down to a old sauna we use to have.

"Are you ok Baekhyun,?" I put my glasses back on and walk towards him making him turn around putting a fake smile on.

"Yes I'm ok, I just hate people that are like that to others but I just have to deal with it that's part of this job I'm in" he walks away towards the door making me wonder is he upset cause I'm upset?

Emotions come over me again knowing I've maybe upset him too and I caused all of this and put him in this position. I sit back on the chair and let my tears fall wishing I never came here.

" Chanyeol I can't cope with someone as nice as you crying, please don't cry" he hurries back over to me getting on his hunkers again and wiping a stray tear that escaped under the rim of my glasses.

I grab his hand and hold it still as it touches my cheek making him look at me before he whispers "Baby don't" he looks at my lips making me want to kiss him as I feel myself move closer making my lips touch his in a soft kiss like none before. We both pull away slowly before he rests his forehead on mine. "Chanyeol this isn't right, your emotional and drunk right now, I can't...." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I couldn't keep D.O and I can't even get Baekhyun without paying for him.

"Hey look at me please" he cups my face in his hands looking into my eyes ready to say something before he stops and just kisses me. I close my eyes and enjoy the softness of his kiss as he gets up from his hunkers and sits across my lap. He pulls away from the kiss making me opens my eyes to look at him. "Are you sure about this?" he whispers as I just nod. "Chanyeol I need to hear you say it" he waits "I'm sure" he moves in and kisses me again as I pull off his jacket with his help as we get lost in a more passionate kiss. I hold onto his small waist as his hands run up the buttons of my shirt before he rips my shirt open sending a few buttons around the room. I pull away from our kiss looking at the hunger in his eyes as he takes his t-shirt off before throwing it somewhere in the room. "Your so beautiful" I look in awe at him as he kisses up and down my chest making me feel things I haven't felt before. My hands find their way to his zip "Can I ? " I ask as he helps my hand undo his zip. "Shit your going commando" I look up at him surprised as he just laughs "Yeah" before I lean up and wrap my arms around him kissing him like a crazy person.

"Hey baby slow down, we have all night" he whispers into my ear as I feel his hands undo my buttons. I lean back into the chair as he climbs off pulling my trousers down. I lift my ass so they can come off easier blushing watching him standing over me with just his trousers on open at the waist, his hips being the only thing holding them up. I nearly drool at the sight of him. I've seen him in a towel and naked but now he looks like a angel.

"Like what you see" he reaches for my boxers pulling them off as my cock strings free making me cover it with embarrassment.

"Don't hide from me baby" he takes my hand and helps me stand up kissing up my chest to my jaw as I bend a little so he can reach my lips which I find really cute.

"So you wanna top me" he whispers into the kiss making me stop and look at him "I've never topped before" I blush looking down at him with my heart beat racing in my chest.

"Do you want to try it? " he grabs my cock in his hand as he speaks against my lips turning me on even more that my cock feels like its going to burst.

"I..... I..... don't know" I begin to laugh as he pulls away. "I usually top but I think you have a bit of rage inside you so...." he moves away and bends over the sofa sticking his ass up in the air.

"Your so beautiful" I watch as he looks over his shoulder at me stroking my cock. "Come here to me I'll guide you" he stands up with his back still towards me and spits on his hand and takes my cock in is hand and kisses me with passion. I grab his neck from behind and hold it so I can kiss him while he guides my cock to his opening. "Ready?" he says hungrily.   
"Yes" I kiss him as he slides his ass onto my cock making me throw my head back at his tightness.

"Look at me" he whispers making me look into his eyes at the beauty before me.

"This feels so good" I hold him closer as he continues to move on my cock making me guide us to the sofa trying not to hurt him. He bends over and holds the back of the chair as I slowly move inside him hearing his little moans that are making me more hard if it was ever possible.

"Let's swap please" I whisper in his ear as I kiss his back. 'Don't you want to fuck me? " he says while still moving his ass on my cock.

" I rather you fuck me" I pull out sad at the loss of him around me but to be honest I'd rather he was inside me.

"Ok get on your knees on the sofa" he moves and gets behind me as I settle ready for him. "You ready? " he asks again as I just nod before saying it "Yes" to his delight. He leans down and licks my opening making me roll my eyes at how good he is with his tongue, sliding it inside me a little. He moves away making me pout at the loss of touch as I look over my shoulder as he watches me while moisting up his cock with his spit. I have to admit it looks so fucking hot. He let's go of his cock and I can see the size of it and wonder how someone so small in height can have such a large cock, maybe a inch smaller then mine.

He moves and next thing I feel is him deep within my ass making my eyes roll back as he grabs my ass with his hands before moving slowly.

"Shit that feels so good" he moves a little more around till I let out a bigger moan. "Found it" he laughs as he continues to move faster at the same sweet spot sending my body to a place it never got to so quickly before.

"Chanyeol your ass is amazing" he pounds more making me grab my cock stroking it while precum leaks from it.

"Omg" is all the words I can't get out right now as I feel myself get closer to my orgasm.

"Shit, Baek your so good I don't think I can hold back" I bite the back of the chair trying to hide my desperate cries for release as he pound me faster.

"Its ok don't hold it back, I want you to cum for me" he kisses my baek before pounding me faster and harder till I start to scream as he covers my mouth pounding me more as I release all over the chair thick ropes of cum as he pulls out and cums all over my ass whispering my name in a growl.

"Fuck Chanyeol that ass of yours is trouble" he wipes the cum off my ass with what I think is his t-shirt. My legs are like jelly as I turn to sit on the part of the chair that I didn't cum on trying to catch my breath as I watch him wipe his rock hard cock free of cum.

"I can't believe we did that" I feel more relaxed with him as he sits beside me after wiping the chair and leans his arm along the back of the chair before leaning towards me "Did you enjoy it?" he smiles as he wipes my hair from my brow so gently making me lean My head towards him "I really did" I take off my glasses and wipe the steam from them with my shirt that I found over the chair arm. He moves my chin to look back at him before he kisses me again softly "I did too" he whispers making me lean in and kiss him again.

"We should get going back inside what do you think, it will be morning soon" He stands up pulling on his jeans and handing me mine. I really want to stay and not make this night end but I get up and take my jeans from him and put my shirt on.

We grab our coats and shoes and tiptoe around the edge of the garden avoiding the sprinklers giggling like school kids.

Sneaking in the backdoor of the house we make it into my room as I close the door.

"I really need a shower but I don't think I have energy right now" I fall onto the bed as the room begins to spin.

"Have one in the morning" he says as he slips off his clothes and throws on a pair of shorts before climbing into the bed.

"I guess so" I go use the bathroom and slip on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and head back into the room seeing Baek laying in the bed with the bedside light on and the covers just covering his private area. I stop dead in my tracks staring at his sexiness as he puts his phone down. "You ok?" he moves as I walk over and climb in beside him. I feel all embarrassed again as I fix the pillow and lay down.

"Do I not get a kiss goodnight" he says making me turn to face him. "Do you want one?" I blush laying facing him. As he scrolls through his phone again.

"Yeah don't you? " he looks at me as I quickly move and give him a quick peak on the cheek before hiding myself under the covers.

"Night Chanyeol" he laughs as I notice the light go out. I lay in bed for ages not quite believing I paid him for sex without him knowing. After what feels like forever, I fall asleep. 

** _Baekhyun's pov _ **

I wake up with a smile on my face and turn my head to see Chanyeol still out cold asleep. I can't believe I have fallen for him so fast, he is such a loveable person. I decide to sneak out of bed and throwing on a pair of bottoms and a hoodie and quickly head down the stairs to make him some breakfast.

As I arrive at the kitchen there is already breakfast made as Chanyeol's mum is busy making arrangements for tonight's dinner already with the wedding assistant.

"Good morning Baekhyun" she looks me up and down. "Good morning Mrs Park" I smile at her but deep down I do really hate her but decide to keep the peace and be polite even though I want to tell her to take a long walk off a short pier.

"Is Chanyeol not joining us for breakfast dear?" she looks over her reading glasses at me. "No I have decided to bring him up some breakfast in bed so you can organise everything in peace and quiet" I fake smile as the assistant tries talking to her.

"Ok dear, I guess your right I could do with getting this sorted, tell him to come see me when he is dressed, I want him to try on his suit for the wedding tomorrow" I nod towards her before carrying the tray of food up the stairs to the room.

"Morning sleepy head" I smile as I see him wake up as I enter the room. He reaches for his glasses putting them on and runs his fingers through his messy hair.   
"what's all this?" he smiles as I place the try on his lap. "Its breakfast, plus I didn't know what you wanted after drinking last night so I brought you dark coffee, light coffee, orange juice, water painkillers and of course waffles" I smile before stepping away popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"You didn't need to do all this" he blushes as I lean over to kiss him as he pulls away making me look at him in surprise. "What are you doing Baekhyun?" he asks me making me move away. "I just wanted a kiss after last night" I look puzzled at him making him frown. "Why would we kiss no one is around silly" he says before popping a bit of waffle in his mouth as I feel my heart crack inside my chest.

"Do you remember last night?" I ask him as he shakes his head, "Not really, I remember leaving the pub but nothing else why? " he looks up at me before getting up from the bed and grabbing a towel. "No reason" I smile as he walks into the ensuite turning on the shower. I decide to pack my bag quickly as tears start to fall down my face. I take out the envelope full of money he gave me at the beginning when he hired me because he didn't want a paper trail and leave it on the bed with a note. I quickly check my bank account so I can book a flight home and see money was lodged this morning around 1am. I click into it and see the details of sender a Mr Pcy. I look towards the bathroom door in shock that he paid me for sex, he took the time to transfer money to my account last night. I feel sick I really thought it was a spur of the moment thing. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did. How could I let myself fall for him, even worse fall for a client. I re write the note and grab my stuff and leave.

Hurrying down the stairs I don't stop and run right out the front door and jump into my car throwing my bag into the back. I speed off into traffic and begin to cry. I grab my phone while trying to keep my eye on the road and call Kai.

"Hey Baek how's it going with the big elf?"

"Kai I fucked up"

"hey are you crying what's wrong?"

"I fe..... fell.... for him Kai"

"Oh shit"

"I know I'm a idiot, I wasn't suppose to fall for him I know, but I couldn't help it anymore"

"hey look its ok, where are you now?"

"I just ran out of the house and took my stuff and left the money he gave me on the bed, I'm driving the car"

"Ok Baek book yourself into a hotel, I don't want you driving upset"

"I'm so annoyed at myself Kai how did I let him get to me like this"

"It happens baby, look hang up and ring me when you get to the hotel"

"ok"

"Good head there now and ring me when you settle in and we can have a proper chat ok"

"I will thanks Kai"

I hang up the phone and pull the car over as I search my phone for a close hotel. Finding one I head straight towards it. Getting a room I grab my bag and jump in the lift to my room. Stepping inside I walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower and strip off my clothes. My mind drifts off to what the hell I'm going to do now.

_ **Chanyeol's pov** _

"That shower is just what I needed, sorry it was a long one but the water was just soooo good" I walk inside the bedroom with a towel around my waist and one around my shoulders to see the room empty. 'Baekhyun" I look towards the open wardrobe and drawers where he has his clothes and see they are all gone. I start to panic looking around the room till I spot the envelope and note on the bed. I sit on the bed and read the note

** _Here is all the money you gave me in the beginning, now you can forget all this ever happened just like you did us last night _ **

** _P. S if your wondering why there is extra money in the envelope, its the money you transferred to my account last night for my services _ **

_ **Have a good time at the wedding I wish you all the best** _   
_ **Baekhyun ** _

"Shit no no no" I open the envelope and he is right every single penny is there. I take out my phone and try ring his number but it just keeps ringing out. I quickly throw on some clothes and head down stairs.

"Have a fight did we?" D.O stands right behind me as I open the front door. I turn towards him as I grab my dad's keys to his car. "None of your business" I slam the door and hurry towards the car. Jumping in I ring his phone again and again and drive around trying to find where he could be.

I've been such an idiot of course I remember last night, I just wanted to tease him a little like he does me and now I've sent him away. I begin to cry as my phone rings with a unknown number.

"Hello"

"Hi am I speaking to Park Chanyeol?"

"Yes speaking"

"This is Kai, Baekhyun work colleague"

"oh my god, hi"

"Look I don't want to get involved but I just want to tell you Baek is ok, he just needs a bit of time to himself right now"

"I need to find him, please tell me where he is"

"I can't tell you that right now Chanyeol"

"Please I'm begging you, I need to talk to him"

"I know that but I don't know where he is right now he is suppose to ring me when he books into somewhere"

"Ok I will look in all the hotels, motels everywhere"

I hang up the phone on Kai and just start driving where I know there are hotels.

I've been driving for hours and it's getting dark My phone keeps ringing non stop from my mum and sis asking where the hell we are.

I give in and finally head home after checking all the hotels I know of.

" Where have you been and where is Baekhyun we are suppose to be having dinner" My mom shouts at me as I ignore her and just walk past her up to my room. I ignore all the pounding on my door to them demanding I go to dinner. I ignore them more by covering my head with my pillow.

Once the pounding has stopped I decide to sneak out hoping they are in the dining room having dinner. Sneaking down the stairs I slip into the kitchen and grab a bottle of expensive whiskey and head to the pool house.

Closing the door I sit on the sofa me and Baekhyun had sex on. To me it wasn't just sex, it was more caring and beautiful and passionate. I open the bottle throwing the cap away till I spot one of my shirt buttons at my feet. I pick it up smiling remembering last night. I shouldn't have lied to him this morning, I do remember last night, how could I forget he was so beautiful and sexy and...." I take a drink of the bottle and throw the rest of it against the wall smashing it into tiny pieces. I grab my hair in my hands feeling shit for what I did on him this morning.

" Fancy some company? " I look up to see a surprise

" D.O what the hell do you want"

❤️C ❤️

_ **Love ** _   
_ **Cclay2020 ** _   
_ **X** _


	14. Chapter 14

_"D.O what the hell do you want ?"_

"Aww baby don't be like that now, I brought drink" he holds up a bottle of bourbon with a big smile on his face while walking further into the room. "Since when did you start calling me cute names?, you never did before" I watch him sway across the room stopping right in front of me.

"Well you always wanted me to call you cute names" he reaches out to touch my hair but I move back stopping him. "What, you don't like it now, you craved for it when we where together" he falls down on the chair beside me drinking from the bottle. I really don't want to be anywhere near him but right now I can't seem to move.

"D.O we are not together anymore I am with Baekhyun" I turn my head towards him as he just grins "Funny you say that because you didn't look together when he ran out the door with his bags , which makes me believe you had an argument and broke up" he swigs from the bottle as I grab it from him and smash it on the floor. "We didn't split up , and its none of your business what Baekhyun and I get up to" I stand up and walk towards the door looking out into the garden remembering last night when me and Baekhyun got wet from the sprinklers. I feel his hand on my arm making me jump and turn to look at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I pull away from him as he just laughs "I want you Chanyeol, come on I know Baek doesn't do anything for you really" he moves closer making me back up nervously slipping my glasses up the bridge of my nose. 

"I'm with someone else D.O, you left me remember, on our wedding day in front of our family and friends standing there like some loser who everyone felt so sorry for" I turn away as I feel all my emotions that I thought where buried start to build inside me. "I'm sorry Chanyeol ok there you happy?" I turn to face him with rage "Do you honestly think those two words fix everything you put me through, I loved you D.O , I put up with shit I didn't like and still you leave me just like that with no reason, so you can stick your apology where the sun doesn't shine" I turn away from him again making sure he doesn't see the tears that are threating to fall.

"Your right you deserve a proper explanation, please can we sit" he sits patting the cushion beside him for me to sit . Taking a deep breath I sit beside him making sure to be far away as I possibly can. "I am so sorry chanyeol and I do love you, its just what we had wasn't enough for me, I wanted more, I wanted excitement, I wanted role playing, I just craved more".

"Do you hear yourself, the amount of times you said the word I in one sentence, you didn't even mention me once, we were suppose to be partners. Why didn't you come to me and talk to me about it?" the smile finally falls from his face as he looks at me with those owl eyes of his.

"I met someone else when we where together Chanyeol" he blurts out looking up at me, waiting for my reaction making me turn my head away from him as I take off my glasses rubbing my eyes not wanting to believe all this. 

After a few minutes I finally get up the courage to ask him "When and where did you meet this person?" I dont even bother to look at him I just want the answer. 

"Chanyeol I don't think..." 

"I ASKED YOU WHEN AND WHERE?" I scream at him making him jump and shock myself at where the rage is coming from.

"At the shop where we bought the wedding Suits" he mumbles making me rock back and forth with my head in my hands not believing what I am hearing. "Our wedding Suits really. What, was it the guy who took your measurements, who ran his hand up your leg measuring you?" I stand up wanting to punch the wall in front of me.

"No he was in getting measured for his suits, we got talking and he told me about his business and one thing lead to another......." I quickly turn to face him "One thing lead to another, did you sleep with him D.O?" I wait as he stands up reaching out to me "I'm so sorry chanyeol" I move as far away as I can from him. "It just happened and then we met again and it happened again ....." he continues.

"Wait more then once you slept with him, did you even tell him why you where getting measured for a suit in the first place, and when was this exactly ?" I'm trying so hard not to punch him that I keep clutching my fists together leaving nails marks on the palm of my hand.

"Two weeks before our wedding we slept together and two days later we did again the night of your family meal that I was late for" I swing my arm and punch him right in his face making him fall sideways grabbing it. "You cheating bastard, you slept with me that night after you came home" I grab him and punch him again till I feel hands pulling me back.

"That's enough son, D.O get up now" my dad holds me back when all I want to do is kill D.O.

"Get the hell out of my house now, I don't want to see you anywhere near Chanyeol or my family again do you understand me?" My dad tells him as he pushes him out of the pool room into the back garden "You have 5 minutes to get your shit out of my house and leave" I watch as D.O hurries into the house as my Father puts his arm around me hugging me. "Where is Baekhyun?" he asks me while my tears let loose and flow like a waterfall . "He is gone dad and I can't find him, his work colleague rang me and told me he was suppose to be booking in somewhere but I tried everywhere and I can't find him". I begin to sob into my fathers shoulder as we walk into the house to the shock of my mother and sister in the kitchen and the front door closing. "What's happening, why did D.O leave?" My sister hurries to me trying to comfort me as I move past her grabbing a bottle of whiskey and head in the direction of my room.

"Chanyeol Dear, what's happened?" my mom shouts after me as my dad just tells her to leave me alone.

I lock my bedroom door and strip off all my clothes leaving just my boxers on as I sit on the floor and keep trying to ring Baekhyun hoping he will answer but he doesn't. I unscrew the bottle cap and pour the brown liquid down my throat feeling the burn but I don't care it will numb the pain I am feeling right now and apart from Baekhyun this is what I need right now.

_ **Baekhyun's p.o.v** _

Standing looking out at the view from my hotel room over the city of Seoul, I can't help but think of Chanyeol. I laugh to myself as I swish my coffee around in my cup remembering the time I brought him out for coffee and he spilt it on himself and how nervous he was. A knock comes to the door taking me back to reality as I head towards it to open it. "Mr Park , what are you doing here?

"Can I come in Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's dad looks really pissed off that I begin to panic. "Of course Mr Park come in, can I get you a drink or anything, maybe some coffee or tea" I feel my whole body shake with nerves while I close the door and follow him into the sitting area.

"Tea would be nice please" I hurry over to the small kettle and turn it on giving myself a few moments to catch my breath and wonder why is he here and how he found me. Making his tea I carry it over and pour myself another fresh coffee before sitting in the seat across from him.

"Thank you" he takes his cup and sips from it while I'm a nervous wreak waiting.

"Your probably wondering why I am here Baekhyun" he sits so calmly back in the chair legs crossed and cup sitting on his lap.

"Yes I am sir and more so how you found me" I watch as he smiles. "Your car was a rental, you see the rental company has trackers on all their cars incase they go missing, so I rang the company and got them to track the car and well here I am" I sit back and try relax watching him closely.

"I know you and my son are not really dating Baekhyun" I feel my stomach turn and wonder what else he knows.

"How did you know sir?" I cautiously ask him. I have been in company with men like him before but I have to admit he is scary.

"I can read my son, also how you had your little whispers and how nervous he was with you, also how you had to push him to do things, I could tell something wasn't right and you just confirmed it now" I put my cup down and get ready for the war.

" Yes you are right" is all I can say as I put my head in my hands.

"Look, I don't need to know how you both know each other or how you both met but all I know is my son has fallen for you and right now he needs you" he sits on the edge of the chair putting his cup on the table.

"D.O tried to make a move on my son tonight and then told Chanyeol everything on why he left him at the altar, turns out he cheated on Chanyeol two weeks before the wedding with some random guy". I can't help but think I was right about D.O.

"How is he?"

"Let just say he is sleeping it off and will probably have a sore head and hand in the morning from punching D.O". he smiles getting up from the chair fixing himself.

"If you care for my son tell him where you are, he is worried sick about you" he moves to walk away as I stop him

"Mr Park I know you probably won't accept me if I tell you what I do for a living but I have fallen for your son and I don't know what to do". I can't believe I just blurted it all out and to Chanyeol's dad of all people.

"Maybe start by telling him how you really feel, everything else doesn't matter when it comes to love" he smiles reaching for the door handle and twisting it

"Baekhyun I know who you are and what you do but I also seen how happy you make my son, so if I was you I'd tell him" he opens the door and walks out leaving me in a total mess as I fall back onto the chair emotional, "shit he knows".

** _❤️C ❤️_ **

  
** _Love_ **

_ **Cclay2020** _   
** _X_ **


	15. Chapter 15

  
⚠️Warning ⚠️

_ **Chanyeol P.o.v** _

Waking up feeling like someone is pounding my head with a jack hammer, I slowly open my eyes blinking a few times before I cover my head with the spare pillow wanting the world to just open up and swallow me whole taking me away from this nightmare I'm living in.

"You're going to be late if you don't get up now" I hear a familiar voice making me jump up and look towards the end of my bed seeing a blurry figure sitting there. Reaching for my glasses on the bedside table I slide them up my nose and look back at them. "Baekhyun ....... your.... here, am I still dreaming. " I stutter like a fool as always seeing him sitting there in the white shirt and jeans he wore the first day I met him at the café. "Yeah I'm here and your mum has made a huge breakfast for everyone". he smiles that million-dollar smile making me blush running my hand through my hair. "You came back" I try to hold back my emotions as he gets up from the bed walking to the side of it closer to me and holding out his hand. "I made a promise to be your date for your sister's wedding" I take his hand and pull back the blankets from the bed realising I'm just wearing my boxers. I begin to blush and try cover myself up as he just laughs. "I've seen you naked before Chanyeol" he pulls me up from the bed as we stand inches apart. "Baekhyun can we talk" I look down at him making him lean his head back to look right at me. "I'd like to yeah" he says while walking to the wardrobe unzipping the suit bag exposing my suit my mum ordered.

I sit back on the bed as he joins sitting in front of me. "What made you come back really?" I cautiously ask him afraid of what he will say. "I told you, I made you a promise to accompany you to your sister's wedding " he says looking straight at me like he is holding more back. "Oh....ok" I get up from the bed grabbing a t-shirt. I put both my hands inside the arms and pull it over my head feeling hands touch my chest. Stopping before my head pops through the hole I pull the t-shirt back off seeing Baek look at me all sad. "Don't put it on" he whispers softly stepping a little closer to me as he leans in looking at my lips then my eyes and back again. "Can I ......?" before I let him finish his sentence, I lean into him and kiss him dropping my t-shirt to the floor as I wrap my arms around his waist. His soft lips melt onto mine as I squeeze him tighter making him giggle into the kiss. "If you squeeze me that tight, I think I will pop" he looks up at me as I run my hand up to cup his cheek making him smile touching my hand. "You were right about D.O" I tell him as he smirks a little making me frown. "Your dad came and found me last night and told me what had happened with you both", he closes his eyes moving into my touch.

"My dad?" I begin to panic as he begins to laugh "Yeah your dad found me from the tracker on the rental car and he knows about me" he pulls away from me as I stay glued to the spot feeling like my stomach is going to fall out of my ass at any minute. "Was he mad, ...... did......did he shout?," I ask him as he sits back on the bed smiling at me. "No he wasn't mad, he just told me I need to come here and tell.... I .... I .... mean talk to you about it all" I look in shock as this is the first time I have seen him stutter and not be the dominant looking Baekhyun from the beginning when I first met him.

"Well my dad must approve or said something right to you that he allowed you to walk through the door this morning". I sit down beside him and I can feel the tension between us it's like we both want to do more but are respecting each other's boundaries. " I guess so" he looks at me as I can't help myself by leaning closer to him kissing him as he pulls away and stands up with his hands behind his head with his back to me. "Chanyeol I'm an escort, I date other people for a living" he says with so much hurt in his voice. " Sure, I am nothing special" I tell him as I look down at my hands making him walk closer to me getting on his hunkers in front of me. "You are amazing chanyeol I have actually .... never mind" he stands up and walks away again pacing the floor. "Tell me Baekhyun please" I watch him walk up and down all nervous like never, its usually me walking up and down and being nervous but now it seems the tables have turned.

" Come on let's get you showered so you can go eat" he picks up the towel and throws it at me making me laugh at how nervous he is. "I don't want to shower yet; I want you to tell me Baekhyun what you really wanted to say" I watch as he turns sideways looking at me as he rubs his bottom lip. "Ok then" he says before pushing me back onto the bed sitting across my lap holding my wrists either side above of my head. I can see the hunger in his eyes as my adrenaline kicks in making my heart race faster. "I have fallen for you chanyeol, you are more than special you are amazing, your very sexy and handsome, your so damn clumsy at times but I love it. I love how you slide your glasses up your nose when your nervous, I love how when something is annoying you or stressing you out you take them off and rub your eyes, I just love who you are in here" he lets go of one of my hands and places his hand on my chest just over my heart. I grab his hand and link mine with it. "Baekhyun I have fallen for you too; I didn't tell you yesterday because I wanted to tease you like you have been with me these past few days. I do remember our night how could I not it was amazing. I'm just a Teacher and I have nowhere near the money you have Baekhyun I know that, but I can't help how much I have fallen for you, I don't know if you're just that good at your job or......." I stop before I make our little moment worse as he smiles at me. "I know I'm an escort chanyeol but with you these past few days I have realised I don't want to be one anymore, I want to be with you" he looks into my eyes with so much love that I blush like crazy turning my head to the side so he can't see me. "Hey no you don't, don't hide from me" he moves his hands to turn my head back to face him.

"Tell me what you really want Chanyeol" he looks at me searching my eyes for the answer. I shakenly put my hands on his waist. "I want you Baek" he smiles at me before leaning down kissing me softly at first then deepening the kiss. He begins to slide his hands up my body pulling my t-shirt up around my neck before pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. Sitting up he starts to undo his buttons of his shirt while licking his lips, turning me on at the sight of his abs beginning to show as he throws the shirt behind him before he falls forward kissing my neck. "Baek can we?" I whisper into his ear as he continues to kiss my sweet spot on my neck while I undo his jeans. "Are you sure?" he moves to look at me as I just nod making him stand up and pull off his jeans. "You....your commando" I stutter as he laughs getting back on across my lap. "Yes, I am and your dressed too much" he makes me move so I am the one leaning over him as he lays on his back. "Make love to me Chanyeol" he says making me all embarrassed as he knows I don't top. I push my glasses back up my nose as I can't help but shy away making him move to look at me. " I want you to be in me this time. To be honest I rather like you that way" he slides his hands down my back and under the band of my boxers squeezing my ass making me bite my lip. "I don't know if I can" I groan out as he runs his finger along my ass crease. "Please, I know you liked it before when I let you and you will enjoy it more with us being on a bed" he licks his lips making me want him so badly but can I do what he is asking of me. "Move up my body and let me suck you first" he says as I move so I can sit across his chest as he takes my cock in his mouth and begins to suck it ever so well getting it nice and wet. "Fuck Baek" I groan making me grab the headboard for balance as I feel like I am going to heaven.

Letting go of my cock with a pop he licks up and down the shaft making me drool at the sight of him with my cock in his mouth. "Get this amazing cock in me" he whispers as I move and settle between his legs. "Are ... you sure?" I begin to panic as he reaches for my cock and lines it up with his opening "I'm sure chanyeol" he smiles before moving his body so my cock slides deep into his warmth as his ass tightens around my cock making me throwback my head in pleasure. "That its, now move" he says while touching my stomach and moving his hips with mine.

"Fuck this is so good" I nearly cry out as I move faster and faster deeper and deeper as he lets out a groan. "Fuck Chanyeol that's it baby just there" he throws his head back biting his lip as he holds back a scream. I fall forward with my hands on either side of his head as I pump him faster as he runs his nails up and down my back sending chills down my spine.

"Let me on top" He whispers into my ear as we flip positions. Laying on my back he hovers over my rock-hard cock and licks his fingers before rubbing them along his ass then sliding down my cock, he takes every inch of it. "Chanyeol your cock is amazing" he begins to move back and forth slowly as I hold his waist. "It can be all yours if you want" I tell him as he smiles. "Can I have it every night ?" he says making me laugh " whenever you want" I move my body up slamming into him as he looks in shock at me. " I think I have unleashed a beast have I"? he smiles as I can't take any more and flip him around so he is now bent over in front of me with his ass in the air.

I quickly slide into him pounding him faster and harder as he grabs the headboard from banging the wall. I go deeper and deeper into him kissing up his back making him turn his head to the side kissing me. " cum, I want to feel your cum inside me this time" he says as I pound him faster and harder losing control. I grab the headboard with him as I pound him deeper smacking our bodies against each other. "Fuck Baek I'm going to cum I bite my lip grabbing his waist now as I pound faster and faster into him before releasing my cum deep into his tight hole making him groan and cum all over the bed. Slowing down as I still pump every last drop I can we both fall onto the bed catching our breaths.

"Oh wow, I've never done that before". I lay on my back beside him as he moves and lays on my chest looking at me. " You're so good at it ,you should do it more" he moves and gives me a quick kiss as I try to catch my breath. " So, does this mean we are together now?" he smiles at me acting all shy. "Yes" is all I can manage to say before he kisses me again on my chest making his way further down my body. "What are you doing?" I laugh as I watch him kiss lower down my body. "I think you have more to come out" he smile right before he takes my semi hard cock and begins to lick it again while still looking up at me. Biting my lip, I feel myself get harder again right before he takes it all deep in his mouth, his other hand plays with the opening of my ass as he slides his finger deep into me making me cry out. "Fuck Baek if you keep doing that I will cum all over you" I close my eyes and enjoy the twists and flicks of his tongue on the slit of my now leaking cock. " Baek I'm gonna cum" I cry out grabbing his hand and the bed with my other hand. "Good, cum for me baby" he whispers as he sucks me harder while fingering my ass making me explode right into his mouth as he swallows it all. "Your amazing" I pant as he crawls back up the bed to me snuggling into my chest. "Do you think we can skip breakfast and spend the morning in bed" he says as I kiss the top of his head wrapping my arm around him. 

"So does this mean you are coming to the wedding as my real boyfriend now?" I run my fingers through his hair making him turn to look at me. "Yeah I guess it does if you ask me" he laughs making me shake my head. "Ok ill ask you instead, Park Chanyeol will you do the honour of being my boyfriend?" he moves closer to my face as I giggle out at his cuteness. "Yes I would love to" I lift my head up from the bed and kiss him softly on the lips. "Ok you have had enough, shower time now before your dad really comes after me and tries to kill me" he says climbing off the bed and walking towards the bathroom as I watch in awe at his ass and his nakedness. "Come join me" He winks at me before disappearing into the bathroom. Climbing off the bed I cant help but smile as I hurry in after him. I came here being single with a fake boyfriend and now I will be attending my sister wedding and going home with a real boyfriend. 

"Baby hurry" he shouts making me laugh

"I'm coming Baek" 

"oh wait till Heechul hears about this" 

** _I have edited this 3 times already and it is no longer finished more to come _ **

❤️**_C_****_ ❤️_**

_ **love ** _

** _Cclay2020_ **   
** _X_ **


	16. Chapter 16

Once finished in the shower we both throw on some clothes and head down to the kitchen to be greeted by My dad and by my Mom sitting ever so quietly at the table in front of my father.

"Mom, Dad is everything ok?" I walk closer letting Baek's hand go. "Son please sit, your mother has something to tell you" he pulls out a chair making me worried now. "I should go and leave you all alone" Baek says before going to walk out of the kitchen. "No you don't Baekhyun, this has to do with you as well, please sit beside chanyeol", My dad says making me really worried now that he asked Baek to stay. It must be about him being a escort, has he told my mother, is this what this meeting is for?.

"Ok well now we are all here, I want to tell you son that your mother here has something to tell you" he looks at my mom waiting for her to speak as she looks at him nodding her head no.

"Mom are you sick?" I look at both of them as I reach for her hand comforting her. "No...no chanyeol sweetheart I'm not sick" she looks back down at the table trying to hide from me. "Tell him now" my father says with a firm tone.

I watch her take a deep breath and look up at me with such sadness in her eyes. "Chanyeol sweetheart I knew about D.O" she looks back down at her hands as I rub hers. " What do you mean you knew about D.O, you mean what he tried last night?" I look towards the others as my father shakes his head from side to side.

"Mom what do you mean?" I shake her hand making her look up at me as tears fall from her eyes. "I knew he was cheating on you sweetheart" she says as I let go of her hand looking at my father. "Dad did you know as well?" I feel a lump form in my throat looking at both my parents. 

"No son, I found out last night after I came back home from finding Baekhyun, I was as much shocked as you are now son" he gets up from the table and grabs his favourite bottle of scotch and grabs some glasses placing them on the table. I feel a hand go to my thigh giving it a squeeze as I look towards Baek giving me a comforting look as I touch his hand on my leg.

I take off my glasses and place them on the table as I rub my eyes. "I cant believe you knew and never told me mum" I cant even look at her as I grab one of the glasses from the table with the dark liquid inside and take a sip of it. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart" she mumbles making me more annoyed at her lame ass apology. "How long did you know mum?" I look at her as she finally looks up at me again. "From day one" I stand up and throw the glass at the wall behind her smashing it making her flinch and cover her head. " You knew from day one and you never told me, you let me stand at the top of that alter and wait for him like a fool knowing he wasn't going to show up" I shout at her leaning over the table as Baek pulls me back to sit down. 

"I didn't know he wouldn't show up" she looks up at me with tears flowing down her face. "Mom you knew he was cheating on me , why didn't you tell me?" I feel my heart break in my chest but I hold back my tears with everything I have inside me.

"Your my mum, your suppose to protect me being your son" I fall back onto the chair and lay my head in my hands feeling Baek rub up and down my back. 

"Why did you let me go through that day of getting ready for my wedding if you knew he was cheating mum tell me that at least" I grab hold of my hair in my hands waiting for her answer. "You....you needed........a.......good man ......to....take care of you" she stutters making me laugh.

"Are you serious mom, he was cheating he was far from being a good man" I shout again at her as I look at my father. "There is more son" he says nudging my mother to tell me more. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you showing up our family and pulling out of the wedding, we had a lot of guests and D.O had money he would have supported you, he was such an amazing catch to find and he was going to be taking over his fathers company soon" I stand up and move away from the table and hear cries from outside the kitchen. Stepping around the wall I see Yoora crying sitting on the floor listening to my mother.

"Hey don't cry your getting married today" I sit down beside her as she leans her head into my chest as I run my fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry chanyeol if I had of known any of this I would have never let him be best man at my wedding" she cries into my chest as my parents and Baek join us in the sitting room.

"I also want to say sorry to you Baekhyun" my mother says as she sits on the edge of the sofa making me look at her with a puzzled look. "Why are you saying sorry to Baek for mum?" my father moves himself so he is nearly in between us. "The day we had the games in the park you both where going out for food and I stopped you both to talk with Baekhyun, well I kinda gave out to him and told him that he was to stop giving D.O a hard time and the he wasn't to cause any trouble at this wedding". Moving Yoora from me I get up off the floor making everyone else stand up. "How dare you say shit like that to Baekhyun mum, did you actually know it was D.O that was causing shit Mom, he came onto me and then Baek at the bachelor night and he came onto Baek again at the games in the park till Baek told him off because he knew what he was up too, have you any idea how much this all hurt me that I moved country mum to get away from everything. You just wanted me to marry D.O for the money and to make the family look good. Why did you hang out of him the last few days since I've been here, why did you make him feel like one of the family, answer me that?" I move closer to her making my dad put his hand up to my chest stopping me from walking closer.

"He told me he wanted you back and I thought I could get you home sweetheart, but then you showed up with Baekhyun and kinda ruined his chances, so I warned Baekhyun off and tried to push D.O back to you". she shouts at me making me step back laughing.

"That makes no sense mom, lets just face it you wanted to look good to your friends and everyone else and didn't give a shit about my feelings at all"

"I'm leaving, this is suppose to me my wedding day" Yoora shouts walking out of the room making Baekhyun run after her.

"I cant believe you mum, you ruined my life. Once this wedding is over I am out of here and going back home, I love you as my mom but right now I cant stand the sight of you" I walk out of the room and try find Yoora.

** _Baekhyun's p.o.v_ **

"Hey are you ok?" I ask Yoora as I sit beside her on the grass in the front garden. "I feel so awful for chanyeol, if I had of known I would have never have let that asshole be at my wedding". she cries into her hands as i wrap my arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Hey, you weren't to know, don't blame yourself, the truth needed to come out just it was the wrong day" she looks up at me and smiles wiping her tears. "My brother really likes you I can tell, he never smiled like that with D.O, its good to see him laugh and smile again and that's all thanks you too" she nudges me making me blush and nudge her back. "Don't you have a wedding to get ready for?" I move the stray piece of hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. 

"Can you do me a favour today Baekhyun?" she looks at me as she wipes her tears. "Please call me Baek, and what can I do?" I look at her while she turn to look back at the house to see if anyone is coming. "Take care of Chanyeol today, he is going to be in front of people that were at his wedding and they will probably pity him". I nod and give her a kiss on the head, "Don't worry about chanyeol I will take care of him". I stand up and hold my hand out to her pulling her up. "Let's get you ready for your day shall we" she takes my hand and smiles as she gets to her feet. We walk towards the door as chanyeol tries to hug her but she runs past him into the house shouting she needs to get ready.

"Hey you" I walk closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist as he wraps his arms around my shoulder's looking down at me. "Are you ok?" I ask him as he shakes his head "I need to be for Yoora its her big day, I cant let what my mum kept from me ruin this for her" he kisses the top of my head as I snuggling into his chest. We stand there for awhile as I feel the tension in his body drop to being more relaxed.

"Hey sexy chanyeol, where your sister at ?" I hear a girls voice followed by other girls laughing as I pull away and look behind me to 4 girls running up the garden wearing nightdresses with rollers in their hairs.

"She's inside" he laughs at them as they try not trip running into the house. 

"Should I be jealous?" I laugh standing looking at him as he grab me and hugs me from behind whispering in my ear. "I only have eyes for you baby" I blush like crazy and tease him " You called me baby , awwwwww" he lets me go and walks ahead of me blushing. "Hey get back here, I was just teasing you" I hurry after him as I jump onto his back making him fall down on the ground with me following him.

"I love how clumsy you are" I roll off him as we both laugh. "Give me a heads up the next time you try to attack me" he gets up from the ground helping me up. " where is the fun in that" I tease him as I push him away. "Do you think we have time before the wedding for, you know....?" he wraps his arms around me again kissing my neck sending chills down my spine.

"Look at you being all confident now" I tease him as I make him let me go so I can turn to face him. Leaning closer towards him with our lips almost touching I whisper, " Race you upstairs" I make a run for it as he follows behind me nearly tripping up the stairs till he catches me just a we reach the door to his bedroom. He picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist as we head inside hitting off the door frame first before closing the door behind us. 

We fall onto the bed like giggling school girls as I help him remove his top. "Make me forget what I was told this morning Baek, Please" he begins to cry making me sit up on the bed pulling him into me as he sobs into my chest. "Hey we don't need to do this now" I whisper to him as his head falls onto my lap and the sobs come out. It breaks me to see him hurting more then when he got here. I run my fingers through his hair with one hand and pull a blanket and place it over him with the other as we stay like this for what feels like hours.  
  


❤️C ❤️

Thanks to [ladyli1987](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ladyli1987) for the idea for this chapter ❤️

Love Cclay2020

X


	17. Chapter 17

** _Baekhyun's pov _ **

Chanyeol has cried himself to sleep as he still lays across my lap. I check my phone and slowly start to panic as the wedding is in two hours. I put my phone down and gently run my fingers through his hair to wake him. "Baby, I'm sorry but you need to wake up, your sister is getting married in two hours". As soon as I say that he jumps up from my lap slapping his face trying to wake up more.

"Shit I need to shower again and get ready and make sure she is ok" he says removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes before becoming totally still. "Chanyeol are you ok?" I walk close to him as he shakes his head from side to side. I reach up and move his hands away from his tear stained eyes as he tries to hide them. "Look at me please" I touch his cheek and make him open his eyes to me. "I know your really upset right now but you need to get it together for your sister its her big day and it really hasn't started off well for her" he shakes his head before smiling "its just so hard but I will do anything for Yoora.

" Good, now gimme a kiss and go have your shower it will help you relax" I watch as he walks with his head low into the bathroom as I step outside to make sure Yoora is ok.

***

"Chanyeol are you ready?" I shout into the bathroom to him as I fix myself checking if I look ok in the mirror.

"Yeah do I look ok?" I hear his quiet but still deep voice as I turn to see him standing in the doorway of the bathroom fixing his suit. "Wow you look amazing" I find myself blushing at just how hot he looks in the suit and how much I want to rip it off him.

"You look sexy as hell" he says while walking towards me " Your so romantic" I laugh as he wraps his arms around my waist looking me in the eyes. "Your wearing contacts" I rub his cheek as he smiles before kissing my lips. "Yeah I though it would look better for the pictures if I didn't wear my nerdy glasses" he pulls away from our hug as I fix his tie. "I love your nerdy glasses they are part of who you are" I let go of his tie and give him a quick kiss.

_Knock knock_

I walk towards the door to open it seeing Mr Park standing in his suit. "Are you boys ready?" he steps inside looking us both up and down. "We are ready Dad" Chanyeol says as he buttons up his jacket. "Look son, I am so sorry about your mother... " he stops as Chanyeol interrupts him. "Dad, what's done is done, I love Mum and always will but I can't forgive her as easy, so let's just go and be a family and smile for Yooras big day" he grabs his wallet and then my hand. "You ready to go?" he rubs my cheek making me blush in front of his Dad. "I'm ready" I smile as we all head down the stairs and wait in the living room for the bride.

The silence in the room you could cut it with a knife. I can't stop looking at how handsome Chanyeol is but also can't help but worry about what sort of questions he is going to face from other relatives asking him pity questions and right now I don't think he is strong enough no matter how much he says he is.

"How do I look?" I hear a beautiful angel voice coming from the doorway as Yoora steps in smiling from ear to ear looking stunning in her dress.

"Oh my god" Chanyeol says as he gets up from the chair and walks over to her taking her hand. "You look amazing sis" he begins to sniff as she hugs him before they both laugh. "Don't make me cry Chanyeol you will make me ruin my Makeup", Yoora smiles fanning her eyes making sure not to cry as she approaches her Dad. "Dad how do I look?" Mr Park cups her cheek as Yoora leans into his touch "You are my little princess but your all grown up now and looking exquisite" he leans closer and kisses her cheek. "Shall we get going now?" Mr Park holds out his arm for Yoora to link him as they head out to the waiting car.

Walking closer to Chanyeol as he wipes his tears I gently touch him on the arm making him turn around to face me. "You ready?" I smile at him as he takes a breath and holds out his hand. Linking my hand with his I guide him out to the car as I hold the door open for him to climb while I hurry around to the other side. "Chanyeol, I can see your worried and I just want you to know you don't have to be, I will be beside you the whole way" I touch his leg as he smiles at me. I can't get over how good he looks so I start the car before I jump him right here and now.

Arriving at the wedding venue we all head inside and get the many many pictures before Yoora has to make that walk down the aisle. Chanyeol can't seem to let go of her hand making me laugh at how close they really are. "Ok son, you guys head inside now and take your seats and lets get this party started" Mr Park smiles as he guides his daughters hand around his lower arm as she takes a breath making me and Chanyeol hurry inside taking our seats. 

The music begins and the doors open to the most beautiful sight at any wedding the bride walking down the aisle to her future husband and the man of her dreams. I watch Chanyeol all nervous and smiling so brightly at his sister as she winks at him while she passes us to stand beside her future husband. "She is so beautiful" I whisper in his ear as he turns and takes my hand in his as we are told to sit .

Sitting through the whole service Chanyeol has held my hand the whole time not even letting it go when everyone clapped. I can't seem to keep my eyes off him and his touch is so different now compared to when we first met . He isn't as shy and is much more confident now. Was Yoora right? do I make him more happy then he has ever been. I shake my head and try pay attention to the wedding as the happy couple begin to leave the room after taking their vows and of course sealing there love with a kiss. 

We follow quietly outside and I make sure I am close to Chanyeol as I see his mother and a few ladies talking as they look our way. I touch his arm "Chanyeol your mother is heading our way with backup" he turns and looks before turning back to me " I fucking hate those, they think they are better then everyone else and their sons have the sun shining out their asses and can do no wrong" 

"Chanyeol dear, I would like you to meet my friends, you remember them from before" his mother says nervously "Oh Chanyeol dear, how great you look, how are you, nice to see your not hiding away anymore" one of them says making Chanyeol's mood change. "Ji Yeon , this is his partner Baekhyun" Mrs Park says as I shake the ladies hand. "oh dear my son over there would never stand for any of that nonsense being left at the alter like you were how embarrassing, my son would never show me up like that" the cheek of this lady standing here talking to him like his. I turn to look at her son "Oh I know your son" I tell her as she smiles " Oh yes, he is well known, has a business of his own and is doing marvellous. You must have your own business if you know my son" she touches my hand as I lean closer to her. "Yes I do, I run a escort service and I know tour son he uses our services a lot he is actually one of our regulars, I must go say hi" I tell her as I watch her jaw drop to the floor before I take chanyeol by the hand and lead him away from them as we run outside with him laughing before leaning against the wall. "I can't believe you said that, did you see the look on her face?" we both look back into the room as we see her hurry over to her son and smack him across the back of the head.

"Do you really know her son?" Chanyeol stops laughing for a second as he looks at me with worry. "No, I have no idea who he is, she was annoying me so I just wanted to piss her off" I walk over to a table and take two glasses of champagne from it. "Lets go see your sister and get these pictures taken" I sip my drink as beautiful music begins to play . "Chanyeol come dance with your sister" Yoora looks towards the singer seeing him calling for Chanyeol over the microphone . "I'm going to kill Minseok" he says handing me his glass as he takes his sisters hand and tries to dance with her on the dance floor as Chanyeol's friends Minseok sings as Yixing plays the piano. 

"Thank you for coming back to my son" I freeze and turn to see Mr Park standing beside me watching his children dance together. " I love Chanyeol sir, he is an amazing guy that deserves the whole world and I intend to give it to him" I sip my drink as I see him turn to face me.

"D.O said the same thing" he says coldly. "Well forgive me sir but I don't go back on my word and I am nothing like that piece of shit, excuse my language, when I am with someone its only them I give my attention too" I finish what's left in my glass waiting for him to speak again. "Look Baekhyun I don't mean to cause trouble I know you have my sons best at heart I can see that since I first met you, I just wonder with you being who you are how can you give my son all your attention?"

I move us over to a table with seats around it as I sit down. "Mr Park, yes I am an escort but when I leave here and head back home with your son I intend to stop doing what I am doing" he looks at me in shock. "Isn't that your livelihood though Baekhyun?" he looks sad towards me making me let out a sigh. "I can't continue to the do the work I do if I'm in a relationship with Chanyeol, it would not be fair on him to sit at home while I'm on a date when I should be at home with him or on a date with him and only him". We both turn to watch Chanyeol and his sister twirl on the floor dancing and laughing. " I trust you Baekhyun and you have my blessing to be with my son and if there is anything I can do to help you to find another job let me know" he holds out his hand as I shake it. 

"Baekhyun come here babe" Chanyeol calls me to the dance floor as I grab Mr Parks hand and pull him up on the floor "If I'm going Mr Park, your coming too" he laughs as we all head to the dance floor and sway like idiots not having a clue how to dance. "Dance with me please" He says as I grab him and sway to the slow song. "Thank you for today and these past few days also, if it wasn't for you I would have probably lost it and went home and missed my sisters big day, but with you here you gave me the courage to stick it out and I'm so glad I did" I see a tear run down his cheek as I wipe it away. "You are so welcome baby and I know you would have never let your sister down you love her too much" I get up on my tiptoes as he leans down kissing me softly on my lips. "Oh buy the way I want to rip that suit off you" He whispers in my ear before pulling away from our embrace as the tempo of the music changes.

Seeing Chanyeol so happy is all I need in my life right now I will tell him about me giving up my job later. Right now I decide to just enjoy this family moment that I am now proudly allowed be apart of.

❤️**_C_** ❤️

_ **love** _

**_Cclay2020_**

** _X_ **


	18. Chapter 18

The wedding and party is finally over as the wedding couple say their goodbyes to all their guests for coming and celebrating their special day. "Baek, thank you for coming and being Chanyeol's strength in all this, I haven't seen him smile like that in a very long time and I know that is all down to you" Yoora hugs me tight before kissing my cheek. "He just needed a little push" I smile at her as she cups my hand in hers. "Take care of him for me and I will come visit you both hopefully in a month or so" she smiles one more time before she hurries over to Chanyeol and wraps her arms around him hugging the life out of him. "Hey, what's this big hug for?" he pulls her away from him as he looks at her as she begins to cry. "Today was just perfect and I'm so glad my not so little bro could celebrate it with me" she sniffs making Chanyeol hand her a handkerchief. "Don't cry please or you will set me off too" as soon as he says it they both begin to cry and laugh at the same time.

Looking at the both of them I can't help but smile at how close they both are and how much love they have for each other.   
"Keep this one" I hear her say to Chanyeol as he blushes "I'll try sis" he says before letting her go as she joins her husband and leaves as we all wave them off.

"So what do you want to do now?" Chanyeol asks me as I just smirk at him "follow me" I guide him out of the main building into a separate building where I had something set us just for us.

"What's in here" he nearly falls over the step as I reach out and grab his hand. "It's a surprise" I smile as we walk down a few more step through a large garden at the back of the wedding venue. "Ok close your eyes for me I have a surprise for you" he gives me a gentle smile in return and closes his eyes as I guide his big clumsy ass a little further making him stop.

"Ok open your eyes baby"

  
"What's all this?" Chanyeol looks towards me.

"It's just a little something, that I did last minute as you can see, it's not great" I tell him as he walks over touching the flower petals on the table.

"It's not dinner, but dessert as you didn't get to eat that with all the photos that where taken" I tell him as I walk closer to him. "Sit for me" I say as I pull out his chair for him to sit.

"This is really beautiful" he looks around as he sits nearly knocking the plate off the table. "Relax my baby" I smile as I take a seat across from him as our desserts arrive. "I have been looking forward to all this all day, I love desserts" he smiles like a big child as the waitress places a plate full of different desserts on the table in front of us.

"Oh my god, are all these for us?" he smiles with wide eyes nearly drooling over the plate. "of course can you see anyone else here" I smirk at him as I pick up a fork and start to eat a bit of the strawberry cake.

"Why did you do all this?" he asks me with a mouth full of chocolate brownie. "I did it because I can" I smile back as we sit in silence munching on all the desserts.

Time passes and with us both full of desserts I wipe my mouth with my napkin and stand up "it's time to go" I hold my arm out as he stands up and takes it. "Where are we going now?" he looks around as I bring him over to our hired car and hold the door open for him.

"I have another surprise for you" Opening the car door for him I can't help but smile at how excited he is getting into the car. Running around to my side I climb in. "Ready?" I look towards him seeing him all excited rubbing his hands on his legs all nervous. "Hey baby, don't be nervous" I touch his hand on his leg before I start the car.

Pulling up into the hotel I ran away to I park the car making Chanyeol look at me with a frown. "Why are we here?"   
"Just enjoy the moment and don't ask so many questions, now come on so we can head up to our room". We get out of the car and head inside and straight up to our floor.

"Why are you so nervous baby?" I walk closer to him in the lift as he lowers his head. "I'm not sure why if I'm honest, maybe it's because where we are" I cup his cheek and move closer to place a kiss on his lips. "Baby you have no reason to be nervous it's just me and you" taking his hand as the lift door opens I guide him out towards our room.

As we head inside I can't help but smile as he looks around the place. Taking me suit jacket off I throw it over the back of a chair as I untie my tie and unbutton the cuffs of my shirt before rolling them up. "I want to show you something are you ready?" I look at him as I can't get over how cute and innocent he really is.

"Close your eyes baby" he smiles as he closes his eyes as I guide him over to the bathroom.

"Ok you can open them now" I watch for his reaction as he opens his eyes. "Oh my word, how did you...... When did you...." he tries to get full sentences out but struggles. "I rang the hotel earlier and told them what I wanted, so here we are, the water should be hot as they would have know when we were coming" I watch him as he gentle smells the candles. "This is perfect Baekhyun, why did you do all this?" he looks around again as I spot a tear fall from his eye.

"I did all this Chanyeol because I wanted to" I hold back my real reason as I unbutton his suit jacket. "Why don't you climb in and ill be back with some drinks" I head to the door before looking back at him still stating at the bath. "Chanyeol, just enjoy the moment" I tell him before I leave for the mini fridge in the sitting room to retrieve the bottle of Champagne.

Returning to the bathroom I see him sitting on the edge of the bath in just his shirt and underwear making me confused. "Is the water too hot?" I ask him as he shakes his head "No, I'm just so damn clumsy I'm afraid I will knock everything into the bath or start a fire with all those candles and ruin the moment" he pouts as I begin to laugh. "Your my big clumsy elf" I reach and touch his blushing cheek. "Get naked and ill help you in" I move to put the champagne down on the floor turning back to see him unbuttoning his shirt. "Can I help?" I reach out to a button as he looks at me with a nod. Opening the shirt wider I can't help but drool at his body underneath as I reach out and touch his chest and abs. "Baek, thank you for today" he stops my hand and holds it looking deep into my eyes. "I'm glad I could help you today and your so welcome" I lean up and I'm glad he knows what I want as I kiss him on the lips as he arms wrap around me pulling me closer to him.

"Lets get you in the bath" I smiles as I help his clumsy ass get in. "Hurry up and join me" he says while playing with the bubbles as I begin to strip. "Your so beautiful Baek" I hear him say as I look over my shoulder as I unbutton my shirt giving him a wink as I bend down and slide off my trousers as he giggles behind me.

"What you laughing at?" I turn to see him with bubbles on his face like a beard making me laugh before I slide off the remainder of my clothes and climb in the tub facing him.

"How do I look with a beard?" he giggles as I can't help but smile "You look amazing" I smile as I reach for the champagne pouring out too glasses handing him one. "So what are we celebrating?" he asks while putting bubbles on my head and styling them as if they are my hair making me laugh and not move. "Chanyeol, look at me for a second" I hold his hand with my free hand as he stops and looks at me.

"Chanyeol I know we said earlier about us being together" as soon as I say that it's like the light in his eyes start to fade as he sits back in the bath . "No wait let me finish" I try tell him as he puts his glass down "It's ok Baekhyun you changed your mind" he says making me feel rather sad. "Chanyeol listen a second, you know earlier when we said about being together, well I wanted it to be special, I did all this for you so I could ask you properly and have it somehow romantic" I look at him as the blush creeps across his face as he removed his glasses to wipe the steam off them. "Will you do the honour of being my boyfriend?" I watch as a tear falls from his eye again. "Baekhyun I would love to be your boyfriend" he smiles as I move the device on the bath keeping us from each other.

Moving closer I lean my body against his kissing him softly as I feel his hands run up and down my back. His touch his heavenly and I can't believe I get to have it everyday. "Chanyeol there is something else I want to tell you" I move back so I can see his eyes. "Should I be worried?" he plays with the bubbles putting them on my chest and his making me smile at his cuteness. "When we get back to Japan I am giving up my job" I look at him as he looks in shock at me. "Your giving up your job because of me" he looks sad towards me as I reach out and touch his face. "Baby I have to, I can't go on dates etc when I have a sexy beautiful man at home, it wouldn't be fair on you at all, it would be like I'm cheating" my heart breaks a little as I really do like my job and the money but Chanyeol means more to me.

"I feel so bad you have to give up your job for me, what are you going to do for money?" he moves closer to me running his hand down my cheek. "Don't worry about me please, I will find something, I was thinking of opening my own party planning company awhile ago with my friend Kai, we have all the connections with big hotels and a lot of people who we have met over the years doing the job we do" I wait to see if he approves and he just smiles "I like the idea of that, like you said you have the connections, you can read people so well so it would help you a lot" he kisses my cheek making me smile. "So do you approve?" I ask him as he just looks at me. "I was gonna open up my own Escort company and run that........" he puts his finger on my lips hushing me. "No, go with the first one, I like that idea better" he smiles as I pull him in for a kiss.

I decide to change the subject and tease him being a teacher "So Mr Park, a dog ate my homework......" I sit across his lap carefully not to send the bath water over the side. "Oh did it now" he answers trying to smile as I settle on his lap with my arms around his neck. "Yes so my English homework is all gone sir" I move my lower body against his making him lay his head back laughing.

"Sir do I need to be punished?" I tease him as I leave little kisses along his exposed neck. "I'm sure I can punish you" he moves me so I am no longer sitting on his lap as he takes up his champagne and sips it leaving me alone the other end of the bath. "Hey, why you do that?" I looks at him with a pout. "It's your punishment" he days with a laugh as he lays into the bath looking at me. I begin to drool even more seeing him naked in the bath with bubbles covering my favourite part, his dark hair brushed back off his face and my heart racing in my chest. "Your so mean Mr Park" I huff pretending I'm upset and grab the body wash as I lay back in the bath and pour it down my chest before I rub it in. Looking at him I see him bite his bottom lip knowing I have him now. "Mmmm this is so good" I moan out as I close my eyes as I continue to rub the soap along my body down below the water line.

"Fuck Baek your so beautiful and sexy as hell come here" he grabs me and pulls me closer to him making me burst out laughing "But sir what about my homework?" I keep teasing him as he laughs. "You can make it up to me" he buries his face into my neck making me lean back and groan to his kisses. I feel his hands slide down my back to my ass grabbing it and squeezing it making me moan out.  
I move out bodies as I slide my hand down between us and slide his cock inside me making us both moan out at the sudden change. He removes his glasses and begins to kiss me with passion as I start to move on him slowly at first. Feeling his cock deep inside me I can't control my self and throw my head back again holding onto his chest.

"Baek you are so perfect" he whispers as he holds me closer to his chest kissing me as we begin to move faster. "Let's take this to the bedroom" he stops as I open my eyes and quickly climb out helping him out as he picks me up while I wrap my legs around his waist. I'm surprised we make it and haven't fallen along the way being wet from the bath. He places me on the bed and climbs over me kissing me with passion.

❤️C ❤️

Sorry for any errors

Lots of love   
Cclay2020


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up rather sore from last night, Chanyeol climbs out of the bed slowly as not to wake his now boyfriend who is sleeping peacefully. Tiptoeing into the bathroom he closes over the door a little and turns on the shower stepping inside. Feeling the warmth of the water run down his body he lets out a little moan. "MMM your still moaning even after you came three times last night", he jumps at the sound and touch of little hands on his back followed by small gentle kisses. Turning around he sees Baekhyun naked standing behind him as he blushes like crazy. "You still shy with me?" Baekhyun leans closer kissing Chanyeol's lips softly." I will always be shy with you Baek your like a god at love making" Chanyeol lowers his head feeling really embarrassed. "Don't be shy with me, I belong to you now" Baekhyun wraps his arms around the taller's neck kissing him with passion making the taller lean against the cold shower wall as he tries to control himself. "Let go baby" Baekhyun says as he grabs hold of Chanyeol's now hardening member stroking it making the taller groan out. "Someone is extra horny this morning" Baekhyun whisper in the taller ear making him laugh. "Can you blame me look at you and look at me, I never in my dreams thought I would ever get a guy like you" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun slides the taller's cock into his ass making Chanyeol throw his head back in pleasure.

After their love making in the shower Chanyeol is laying on the bed with the towel still around his waist as he watches in awe at his cute boyfriend getting dressed as today is the day they fly home. "I cant wait to go home and tell Heechul all about what happened. If I know him as well as I think I do, he will be over as soon as he knows I have landed" Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun turns towards him with just his jeans on nothing else. "Do you think he will approve of me being your boyfriend with my history?" Baekhyun makes his way over to Chanyeol as the taller pulls him in closer by the band of his trousers. "My dad and sister approve of us, Heechul will too in time once I tell him you are quitting your job as an escort. He is my friend he will only want what is best for me", Chanyeol looks up into Baekhyun's eyes seeing a fear he has never seen before. "Are you changing your mind about me or about leaving your job?" Chanyeol can't help but worry that maybe Baekhyun has changed his mind.

"It will take me a few days to fully step away from it, I have clients I need to say goodbye to, but if it means having a guy like you in my life I am still gonna leave that life behind me" Baekhyun looks down as Chanyeol holds his waist tighter. "When you say goodbye do you mean sleep with them?" Chanyeol carefully asks him as Baekhyun just smiles. "No baby, I never slept with them, I just need to see them and say a final goodbye, can you give me at least a week to do that?" Baekhyun waits hoping that Chanyeol wont get upset and that he will agree to it. "Ok I can understand that, just once it isn't sex I will be fine". Chanyeol moves Baekhyun away from him as he stands up and grabs his clothes making Baekhyun sad seeing him upset. 

"Chanyeol you are mine and I am yours now, everything will be fine there will be no sex just meetings to say goodbye that's all I promise you" Baekhyun kisses the taller's naked back making Chanyeol let out a sign. "I trust you baek but I cant help but be jealous, especially after everything I have been through, maybe we shouldn't be together until you say your goodbyes" Baekhyun moves away from the taller as he is now in shock at his words. "Do you mean that?" Baekhyun falls sitting onto the bed as he looks at his hand on his lap. "I think for my own heart that maybe its best that way just encase you happen to sleep with one of them or maybe kiss one of them then you wont have to feel guilty" Chanyeol pulls on his black jumper feeling a lump in his throat at the words coming out of his own mouth. Why would he ruin what he just got. " Chanyeol if that's what you want to do then I will do it but I am telling you here and now I will not sleep with any of them or kiss them it will just be a face to face meeting saying goodbye, just trust me" Baekhyun grabs his white jumper that he first wore meeting Chanyeol and pulls it over his head.

"I do trust you but I am giving you time, then in a week we can try again" Chanyeol says as a tear falls from his eyes making him quickly wipe it away before Baekhyun can see it. "Ok well lets get us home then" Baekhyun picks up his case and one of Chanyeol's many cases dragging them to the door. I will get these into the car and I will come back for the rest" Baekhyun smiles as he opens the door to Mr Park just about to knock. "Oh good morning you two, off to the airport I see, here let me help you with the bags" He says looking at the look on their faces knowing something has happened or been said to make them look so sad.

Arriving at the car Baekhyun opens the boot putting the cases he had into it before sitting on the rim of the car. "Is everything ok with you and my son?" Mr park sits beside him hoping to be told. "Mr Park I am giving up my job for Chanyeol but this morning he wants to wait a week till I say my goodbyes in person to my clients". Baekhyun lets out a sigh as he looks out ahead of him. "My son is more then likely just protecting his heart, I trust you will treat him well, I have seen you do it while you where both here. Maybe its his way of checking that you really want to be with him" Mr Park touches Baekhyun's arm trying to comfort him seeing the hurt in his eyes. 

"I have told him he can trust me" Baekhyun turns to look at him with sadness in his eyes. "You might have told him but Chanyeol has been told before, told he was loved and told he was going to be married, I know your nothing like that asshole ex of his but maybe chanyeol just needs to see it now instead of just hearing the words" Mr Park says as Baekhyun just nods understanding what he is trying to say.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun and Mr Park stand up smiling. "Yeah just saying goodbye to your dad and thanking him for having me" Baekhyun lies a little white lie and grabs the remaining bags putting them in the car as Chanyeol hugs his dad goodbye. "Sorry your mother isn't here to say goodbye son, I will talk with her and make her change her ways ok, now off you go you don't want to be late for your flight" Mr Park hugs his son again kissing his cheek as Baekhyun climbs into the car starting the engine. "Bye dad I love you, I will ring you as soon as I land, take care of yourself" Chanyeol waves as he climbs into the car as they pull out into the street as another car comes towards them making Baekhyun hit the breaks as the car in front stops right in front of them. "What the hell" Baekhyun says as they see Chanyeol's mother getting out of the car running towards them. "Is that my mum?" Chanyeol looks confused as he gets out of the car followed by Baekhyun to check that everything is ok. 

"Sweetheart wait please, I know I have been the worst mother In the entire history of mothers, but I want to say I am truly sorry with all my heart for everything I said that hurt you and Baekhyun. I am selfish and I know I only wanted what I thought was best for you, instead I should have let you live your life your way and told you what happened and not have let that day go ahead where you had to stand there in front of everyone because of me. Sweetheart I know I cant fix it but in time I really hope you will forgive me and let me be your mum again". Mrs Park just stands there clasping her hands together as Chanyeol walks towards her wrapping his big arms around her small body. "You will always be my mum, I love you so much, I forgive you ,just give me a little time to understand it all and I will come home and visit you and dad soon" Chanyeol kisses her cheek as she sobs into her sons embrace. "Come dear he needs to go now" Mr Park grabs his wife's arm pulling her away from their son. 

"Wait, Baekhyun" Mrs Park says letting her husband go as he rushes towards Baekhyun. "I want to apologise for the hurt and the things I have said to you, please take care of my boy and love him like I seen you do here these past few days making him happy" She smiles as Baekhyun gives her a hug and kisses her cheek making her giggle as she walks back to her husband. "Take care you two and we will see you soon" Mr Park waves at them as they get back into the car reversing and then pulling off out into traffic as Mr and Mrs Park wave at them till the car turns off the street. "I am so proud of you Dear" Mr Park smiles he walks his wife back inside there house.

"So are you back to school in the morning?" Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol as they drive to the airport. "Yeah back to school" Chanyeol smiles as he wipes his glasses clean with his jumper. "Are you looking forward to it" Baekhyun is trying so hard for Chanyeol to talk to him that its beginning to bother him now at how close they where to how they are now. " I don't mind it I love teaching English and the kids are great, I will get to hear all about the mini break from school" Chanyeol says putting his glasses back on and looking out the window as they reach the airport. Giving back the rental car and checking in they finally board the plane and head back home.

**BACK IN JAPAN.**

Pulling up outside Chanyeol's place, Baekhyun turns off his cars engine and gets out of the car to help him with his four cases. "I will unlock the door hang on" Chanyeol says as he runs up the steps nearly falling making Baekhyun laugh at his clumsiness. Putting something against the door to keep it open he runs back down towards the car grabbing two cases as Baekhyun grabs the remaining two as they head up the steps to the apartment. 

"Thanks, you can just leave them there" Chanyeol says so coldly to Baekhyun making him drop them to the floor with a thud. "Ok well, I hope school is good this week and I will see you hopefully within a week" Baekhyun has had enough of him being cold that he heads towards the door to leave. "Baek wait I'm sorry" Baekhyun turns to see Chanyeol sitting on the table looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Its ok I understand" Baekhyun turns to walk away again but Chanyeol follows him. "Please stay, even just for a cuppa" Chanyeol smiles as he waits to see will Baekhyun stay. "Ok I can do that" Baekhyun smiles as he heads back inside watching Chanyeol hurry into the kitchen while nearly falling over the cases in the living room.

"Tea or Coffee" Chanyeol shouts not realising Baekhyun is right behind him till he hears him say Coffee so close to his ear making the taller jump. "You scared the crap out of me" Chanyeol says grabbing his chest and fixing his glasses. "You know the week doesn't really start till tomorrow" Baekhyun says making Chanyeol move back as he jumps up and sits on the counter. " Yeah" Chanyeol swallows the lump in his throat as he watches Baekhyun's eyes turn in to hunger. "Well we are still together and I was wondering if you would like to scream for me a little more" Baekhyun stops right in between Chanyeol's legs making the taller's heart beat race as he grabs his crotch. "Wh.....what now?" Chanyeol's stutters as his glasses begin to get steamy. "Yes now baby" Baekhyun says as he pulls the taller down closer to him by his jumper kissing him with passion before pulling away. "I.....i can do that" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun steps back letting the taller jumped down from the counter top. Holding out his hand to the taller Baekhyun smiles, "Show me to you room then" chanyeol smiles and grabs his hand showing him to his room as Baekhyun pushes him onto the bed as he climbs over the taller kissing him as they both strip each other. 

"Get on all fours and hold onto that headboard and I will be right back" Baekhyun says as he heads out to his case grabbing a small bottle of lube as he begins to pour it all over Chanyeol's naked ass. "Your gonna top me?" Chanyeol's voice shakes as he is usually the top lately. "Oh yes I am, its been awhile and I think you need reminding that I am yours and only ever will be yours" As soon as the words leave his mouth he slams right into Chanyeol's ass making him scream out in pleasure. "I'm gonna make you scream so loud baby" Baekhyun whispers into the taller's ear as he begins to move in and out of his tight ass. "Please do" is all chanyeol can say as he feels the tightness of his ass around Baekhyun's large cock. "I want you to feel me tomorrow whenever you try to sit down" Baekhyun says as he reaches around grabbing the taller's leaking cock in his hand as he begins to stroke it while he pumps into him. "FUCK" Chanyeol shouts out making Baekhyun let go of his cock as he holds onto his hips forcing his cock deeper and deeper into the taller as he now reaches his sweet spot making chanyeol scream out. "Omg keep doing that please" Chanyeol cries out as Baekhyun pound him faster and harder as their bodies begin to sweat and the sound of bodies smacking off each other fills the room along with the groaning sounds. "I want you to cum for me baby and don't hold back" Baekhyun says as he knows Chanyeol is pretty close. Holding on to the headboard so tight is knuckles are turning white chanyeol can feel is high coming as he lets out a growl as he explodes all over his bed as Baekhyun pumps faster into him before he growls and fills his ass full of cum making the taller fall down on to the bed as Baekhyun kisses up the taller's back till he gets to his ear. "Your ass is amazing" he whispers making Chanyeol giggle. "I really do think I will feel that tomorrow" They both laugh as they cuddle and kiss each other after reaching their high.

_ **An hour later** _

"I better get going" Baekhyun gets himself dressed as chanyeol pulls on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to walk Baekhyun to the door. "I will see you in a week then, I will miss you" Baekhyun says leaning against the door reaching out to pull chanyeol closer. "I will miss you more, but this needs to be done" he says making Baekhyun move from the door to open it. "Baek please do what you need to do and if you wanna come find me you know where I am" Chanyeol says with a lump in his throat. "I will see you really soon baby" Baekhyun says kissing him with passion before he heads down to his car. Closing the door Chanyeol leans against it cursing himself. "A fucking week, I'm am such and idiot, I just gave him a fucking pass to do what ever he wanted, oh chanyeol you idiot" 

❤️C ❤️

**Cclay2020 **

_ **x** _


	20. Chapter 20

Waking up to my screaming alarm I reach across and turn it off before laying back down on my bed. Why oh why did I give him a week to do whatever he wanted I am such an asshole. I drag myself out of bed and wince at the pain as I grab onto my dresser holding on as I feel the pain travel down my lower back and along my ass. He may be small in height but by god does he make up for it with his prince parts. I try to move stretching my back as I head towards my bathroom to take a shower giggling along the way as he really stuck to his word and made me feel him today.

Once I'm showered I grab my bag and head to work. Climbing into my not so great car I can't seem to get Baekhyun off my mind and every time I move I can still feel him inside me making me cautious of how I am going to sit at my desk in front of my students without them asking questions. "Mr Park, how was your break?" Jungkook says with a huge smile on his face as he stands beside my car waiting for me to grab my things. "My break was good, I can see by the smile on your face you had a good break also" I close the car door and lock it swinging my bag over my shoulder. "I really did sir" He blushes as we both head inside to my classroom. 

"Park, morning" I shake my head knowing that voice belongs to no other then Taehyung. "Taehyung how many times have I told you to call me Mr Park or sir" I scold him as I am about to sit on my chair but stop myself as I know the pain at my ass will hurt if I do, so instead I decide to lean against the desk instead. "Sorry sir I get carried away, morning Jungkook" Taehyung smiles making the smaller blush. I can still see chemistry between them but I hold back my emotions as I watch them talk between themselves. 

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket making me wonder who that could be. smiling I take it out and see that its Heechul

_I am coming over to yours later and you are going to tell me every single thing that happened from when you arrived till the minute you get home_

Do we have to I'm rather tired

_You can't hold out on me I am dying here man, I want to know how you and Mr sexy escort got on_

It was just a wedding no biggie

_just a wedding, are you serious you went to a wedding with the hottest bloke I have ever seen_ _ (don't tell my lover I said that I will deny it) be over around 7 _

All I can do is laugh at Heechul, but i better be prepared for a lot of questions from him later. Looking up from my phone I see my class has finally all arrived and are chatting among themselves. As its Monday and we are just back after our mini break I decide to go easy on them. "Ok class welcome back after the break, I hope you all behaved yourself especially you Taehyung" They all laugh as I give him a smirk making him lower his head as the last break we had he ended up breaking his wrist after falling off a wall. I never pushed him to tell me why he was on the wall as he seemed to blush when I did so it was safer not to ask.

"Ok for today since its Monday how about you write me an essay about your mini break" They all just look at me as if I have ten heads. "Don't look at me like that, come on it will be good practicing and if you do it now I wont give you homework". I watch as they all quickly grab their notepads and start to write. "Do we do it in English sir or...?" Mark asks me making me burst out laughing. "Mark no in German" I tell him as they all look around at each other. "Of course in English this is an English class after all. "Sorry sir I am still on holiday mode" He lowers his head embarrassed as I hush the rest of the class.

Walking around my table I sit on my chair completely forgetting that my ass hurts as the pain shoots up inside me making me jolt forward as my class look up at me. "Are you ok Sir?" Jackson asks me as I just nod and tell him I'm fine and to get back to work. I smile a little remembering what Baek did to me last night to make me remember him but I have to say I really do miss him.

_ **Baekhyun's pov ** _

Driving past Chanyeol's school where he works, I can't help but bite my lip knowing the man I am crazy about is inside that building teaching, and here I am outside stalking the place like some crazy stalker. My phone rings making me look at the centre screen on the dash to see its Kai.

"Hey kai what's up?" 

_"Don't what's up me where are you , you were suppose to be here an hour ago"_ ** **

"Kai I am on the way ok, I just had to drop off somewhere first"

_"I've been here waiting Baek"_

"Kai I am on my way, look I will even pick you up those teddy bear cookies you like from the bakery, how's that?"

_"ok they will do, drive safe~_" 

I hang up the phone laughing at just how much I can get around him with the best Teddy bear cookies in town. Starting the car I take one more look at the school as I drive on off in the direction of the bakery to get as many cookies as I can. As I drive along I cant help but think how I can make up for lost time with Chanyeol after this week is over. Should I give him space or should I not. He did want us to be apart just so I could say goodbye to all my clients that just shows me how big his heart really is and it does show me how vulnerable he is and how people could cheat on him because he is so nice. This week he won't have to worry about any of that as I wont cheat on my baby, I will say my goodbyes and hurry into the arms of my man. If I get to see all my clients early the sooner I can see him.

Pulling up to the bakery I park my car and climb out heading inside. "Ah good morning Mr Byun how are you this fine morning?" Mr chin who owns the bakery says with the biggest smile on his face. "Good morning Mr Chin, I am very well how are you?" I shake his hand giving him a little bow. "The usual Mr Byun?" He hurries back around the counter grabbing a cup as he moves over to the coffee machine. "Yes better make that two coffees and also Mr Chin if I could have all your teddy bear cookies". he turns back facing me nearly dropping the cup. "You want all of them, is it Mr Kim's birthday again?" He asks with a shocked look on his face. "No Mr Chin just I need to tell him something and I need the cookies to help me cushion the blow as they say" he nods and ushers to the other waitress to get as many as he has and put them into a box.

Arriving at the office I grab the two large boxes of cookies along with the coffees and head inside. "About time" Kai shouts as he gets up from our meeting room table. "Here" I slide the boxes across the table to him as he looks at me in shock before falling back onto the chair. "Crap it's bad news isn't it" he looks at me with sadness in his eyes as I take a seat across from him grabbing a strawberry muffin from the box.

"Kai I'm quitting this line of work, I have fallen for Chanyeol and I can't work here and still date him" I watch cautiously as his eyes grow wider and he spits out a bit of cookie as he nearly chokes on it. "I had a feeling you were going to say that when he rang me nearly crying looking for you" he takes a sip of his coffee dropping the half eaten cookie on a napkin on the table. "I'm sorry Kai but I can't be with him and do what we do it wouldn't be fair, so this week I will need a list to say goodbye to my clients and end all of this". I watch as he closes his eyes taking a deep breath. "I've met someone also" He smiles a blush comes across his face making me sit up in the chair. "Really who?" I ask him as he looks at me "Oh Sehun his name is, we have been dating awhile now and it's going serious so I was going to have the same discussion with you" He looks at me as we just both laugh. 

"So what do we do now?" he asks as he takes back his half eaten cookie and continues eating it. "I was thinking since we have all the connections that we have, how about we go into party planning for the rich?" I watch him think about it and then he finally smiles. " I think that's a brilliant idea we always kinda wanted that before, but sure why not lets change our business to that, at least that way it will keep our men happy" he smiles as we both cheers on it. "So this is why you bought all these cookies" he laughs as I just nod.

"Ok well we better say our goodbyes to them and maybe tell them about our party ideas that way if we won't really lose them as clients if they need parties". I nod my head getting up from the table. "I better go start making a few calls. Heading to my office I close the door and look out my window at the city below. I wonder how Chanyeol is, I do miss him so much and we have only been apart for a while. I sit at my desk and start to make the calls. 

** _Chanyeol's pov_ **

Finally the day is over and I can get home and take some much needed painkillers as the pain in my lower back and ass still hurts. Heading outside with all the kids in a line I hold open the door for them as they all hurry outside into the yard. "Wow who is that?" I hear one of them say as a top of the range flash car pulls up in the yard stopping rolling down the window. I know straight away who that is as I feel my ears go red. I walk over to the car as the window rolls down. "Hey baby" Baekhyun smiles at me as he removes his sunglasses. "What are you doing here?" I whisper looking around to the eyes of all the kids looking at me and two whistles. "I wanted to pick my man up from school, am I not allowed? " He bites his bottom lip knowing full well he is teasing me making me slide my glasses back up my nose. "Baek the kids will see us" I try not to laugh as he revs the engine getting their attention more while giggling. "You did not just do that" I try cover my face as he keeps laughing. "Well get in then" he winks as he revs the car again to the whistles of the kids. "Stop doing that" I push him a little as he keeps laughing. "Get in the car and I will" He smiles before signalling me to get in. "I have my own car" I tell him as he revs it more. "Oh my god ok ok " I hurry around and climb in the car making the kids all whistle again. "Mr Park has a rich boyfriend" Taehyung shouts as Baek looks towards them. "Yeah he does, don't be jealous now~" Baek winks at them as he puts his sunglasses back on before driving away as I sink with embarrassment into the seat. 

"I cant believe you did that and where did this car come from?" I look around it in awe. "It's one of my others ones I have" he looks at me before he looks back at the road. "What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were taking the week away to sort stuff out" I look at him as he just smiles and reaches his hand to touch my leg. "I missed you and I'm really only bringing you on a drive, oh how's your bottom?" He tries to hold back his laugh as I blush "Its sore" I look away out the window as we pull up to a little pop up coffee van with tables in front of it. 

"Lets go have a coffee and tell me about your day back at school" He gets out of the car while hurrying around to help me out. Sitting down as he orders our drinks, I feel rather nervous as the last time I seen him I was screaming my lungs out nearly. "So how was your day?" He hands me my tea as he sits in front of me while I explain my day before I ask him the dreaded question about his day not really wanting to know as it will break my heart. "I told Kai I was quitting and he told me the same, turns out he met someone also and we have both decided to go into the party planning side of it" He sips his ice tea as my heart starts to race in my chest. I get up the courage to ask him when his first meeting is.

"When is your meeting?" I look at him before I quickly look at my hand holding my cup. "In a hour baby" he says as he reaches my hand giving it a squeeze. I feel a lump in my throat as I stand up. "What's wrong baby?" he shouts after me as I start to walk away I have no idea where to I am going I'm just following my leg as if they have a mind of their own.

"Chanyeol no wait" he runs after me before stopping in front of me. "Tell me what's wrong" he grabs my hand as I look down at it. "I'm jealous ok" I pull away as I take my glasses off to wipe my eyes. "You asked and I wanted to be truthful with you baby" he looks at me with sad eyes as I can't be angry with him, I did ask him after all. "I'm sorry Baekhyun it's just this is hard being away from you and now knowing your going to see one of them it killing me. I think it's best if we don't see each other this week till it's all over as my heart won't be able to cope I'm sorry, now can you please drop me back to get my car". 

Pulling up at my apartment as I collected my car I feel like I left my heart on that bench near that coffee place. Still feeling the kiss Baekhyun gave me on my cheek makes me smile a little. I feel bad for him too as he has to say goodbye to the money he earned but then again I should be grateful as he is doing it for me, us. I head inside and straight into my bathroom as I turn on the water filling the bath. I just want this week to go fast and hopefully still have the man I think I am falling in love with back soon. I decide to rest a bit before Heechul arrives and starts asking hundreds of questions.

❤️ C ❤️

Cclay 2020  
X


	21. Chapter 21

After finishing my bath and getting dressed I look at my phone and see its near the time for Heechul to arrive. Grabbing the bottle of vodka that Heechul somehow left in my apartment one night. I grab a glass for him as I hear a knock at my door. Smiling I head towards the door opening it. Damn I forgot he knows the code.

"Ok so I want to know everything from the moment you left till the moment you made it home"Heechul rushes in my door kicking off his shoes and sitting on the sofa with his feet up waiting for me like an excited child on Christmas morning waiting to see what santa left them.

"Nice to see you too" I close the door and follow him inside. Sitting on the sofa beside him I pour out a drink for him as he watches my every move. "You have been crying I can tell, so tell me what did Mr oozing sex do to you? " Heechul takes the bottle from me as my hand starts to shake. Pouring out a drink for me too I sit back in the chair and let out a sigh making him move closer. "Come on Dumbo what did he do?"

Smiling I look up at him as I take the glass and take a sip. "He was amazing with me Heechul, he took care of me took shit from my mum. My dad loves him so does sis. Oh and D.O tried it on with him too but Baekhyun told him off". I open my mouth and drink the drink in one go feeling a slight burn as it is pure vodka I am drinking. "Ok you never drink like that but please continue" Heechul smiles while sitting with his legs up on my sofa watching me.

"Well long story short we slept together and we are kind of together" I look at him as he jumps up from the chair dancing and screaming. "Omg you had sex with him, was he good, did he rock your world, how big was his cock, did it feel good what's it like to kiss him. Omg I have so many questions, wait I need more drink" he reaches over grabbing the bottle again as I smack him over the back of his head with a cushion from the chair making him moan out.

"What did you do that for? " he rubs his head looking at me with a frown. "Your being rude" I tell him as I head to the kitchen to get a mixer for the vodka.

"I'm your friend you tell your bestfriend this sort of stuff" he pats the sofa for me to return as I huff and sit back down handing him a sprite to mix with his vodka.

"He is an amazing kisser are you happy" I smile as he stands up screaming in excitement again. "I can't believe it you lucky bastard" he hugs me before sitting back down running this fingers through his hair. "Ok so why were you crying before I came over?" looking at him I do feel low all of a sudden again thinking about what baekhyun could be doing right now. Shaking the idea from my head I take a deep breath and get ready to tell him.

"We are suppose to be together as boyfriends but he told me he has to see all his clients to tell them he is changing his business and won't be able to meet them in that sort of way anymore". I look away from Heechul as I feel myself get emotional. " I take it your upset because he has to see them all?" Heechul reaches his hand out and rubs my arm. "Just hug him when he comes over everything will be fine"

"It's not that easy you see I gave him a weeks pass away from us to do what he needed to do" I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I remove my glasses so I can wipe my eyes.

"You fucking idiot, you gave a escort a pass to do whatever he wanted are you stupid or what" Heechul pushes me before he gets up and heads towards my bathroom returning with tissue. "It's hurting me I let him do it but he picked me up from school today and seeing him and knowing he was going to be seeing someone right now is killing me, what if they are having sex what if he changes his mind.....". I stop as Heechul just pulls me in for a hug." I don't think he will do that on you not if he is giving it all up for you especially the money he is giving up. I think this is a big move for him Chanyeol plus could you imagine being with him if he still had the job you would be worse then you are now worrying where he is and what he is doing". Heechul keeps rubbing my back as we hug making me agree with him. "He is giving it all up for you Chanyeol be patient"

"I guess you're right and he told me none of that would happen, it's just I'm so jealous that he is out there now with someone" I put my glasses on the table as my eyes are so sore from crying.

"Chanyeol you need to trust him, he isn't D.O, not everyone is ok. How about you come to mine for dinner thursday night just me and you my treat" he wipes my cheek as I look up at him. "I would like that thank you" I take my drink and have another sip of it as I try to get my mind off baek.

"So has he any friends?" he asks me as I turn to see him looking over the rim of his glass with a big smile on his face. "Yeah he does actually, a guy named Kai who is in the same business as him" I smile as I watch his eyes get bigger and bigger. "But your not single you ass" I smack him back with the pillow as he starts to laugh at me. "OK but a guy can dream ok" he takes his beeping phone out of his pocket looks at the screen and smiles before putting it down. " I have to go, my man is waiting for me I told him I wouldn't be too long, promise me you will come to mine around 8 for dinner Thursday?" he looks at me with this wide eyes before I agree so he will leave.

"I will be there I promise" I walk him over to the door as he hugs me before leaving as I head back inside to grade some papers. Grabbing my school bag and red marker I set everything up on the table before I head to the kitchen to turn the kettle on to make a hot drink. While the kettle boils I grab some crisps and pour some into a bowl so I can nibble on them while I grade these papers.

Sitting my ass on the sofa with my bowl of crisps now covered in chocolate sweets beside me my red marker in hand I grab the papers and start reading. 

A half hour into reading the stories and pissing myself laughing at what my students where up to I feel like I should actually burn them. Some of the things they got up to and decided to tell me all about it should never have been seen by an adult.

_Buzz buzz_

I put my marker down and grab my phone as I unlock it to read the message.

_ **Hey baby, I know you don't want to talk to me this week and want me to stay away but I can't** _

I thought we were going to wait till the week was over before we spoke again.

** _I know but I can't keep away I miss you please can I see you?_ **

Baekhyun please this is hard enough knowing what your doing. I don't think it's best we see each other yet I'm sorry

** _Can't blame a guy for trying right_ **

I'm sorry baekhyun

_ **It's ok I will wait till the week is over** _

_ **No pov** _

As Chanyeol puts his phone down and continues to mark his students papers little does his know Baekhyun is down stairs holding the Chinese he bought for them both as his hand hovers over the button to Chanyeol's apartment. Taking a deep breath he decides Chanyeol is right as always and heads back to his car putting the Chinese in the nearest bin as he climbs into his car and drives off home.

❤️C ❤️

Love Cclay2020   
  



	22. Chapter 22

_ **Baekhyun's pov** _

Arriving home to my penthouse as I park my car in the underground car park. I feel so deflated. I really wanted to see him but I understand where he is coming from. I have to earn his trust especially after how D.O treated him.

Reaching the door of my apartment I step inside closing the door turning on the lights. It's been awhile since I have been at home and not hurrying to get ready for a date or for dinner. I fall on the sofa as i slip off my shoes looking around the place. This place is way to big for just me. Maybe I should sell it.  
Standing up I head to my kitchen pulling open my large fridge door which has never been full since the day I bought it. Seeing the bottle of wine on the rack I grab it closing the fridge. Picking up a glass I head towards my balcony and slide the large glass door open before stepping outside.

Looking out at the city lights below I can't help but think of my man being alone and having to deal with all I have to do this week. I just want him to hold me in his big arms and kiss me softly.

Sitting on the large outdoor sofa I click the button on the open planned fire as it comes to life while I sit back and pour out a glass of wine. Laying my head back and closing my eyes my mind drifts off to the first day I met Chanyeol and how he was too shy to come into the cafe. How he was staring at my car more then me. I laugh to myself as I sit up and take my phone out of my pocket seeing the messages I missed.

(person 1)  
**_What is this I hear of you leaving what's going on?_**

(person 2)  
**_I hope I get to see you before you go, you have helped me so much by listening to me_**

(person 3)  
**_Baekhyun I'm sorry to hear you are leaving let's meet soon for your goodbye drink_**

I can't help but smile of all the messages coming through from the people I got to meet along the way in the work I did. Closing my phone I feel my heart flutter as the one person I have been trying to put off as best I can hasn't make contact back just yet since Kai forced me to leave them a voicemail earlier.

My phone starts to ring in my hand making me jump at the name coming through. I take a deep breath and watch as it continues to flash in my hand making my heart race in my chest so hard that I can nearly see my heart pop out of my chest. I wait and watch as it stops ringing.

Dropping it onto the sofa beside me I stand up pacing my balcony looking at the sofa every now and again to see if maybe he is calling again. After a minute it rings again making me hurry into my bedroom pulling apart my bedside locker for the back up phone I use for emergencies as I scroll through my contact list looking for the number. Clicking the number I make the call as I pace my bedroom floor waiting for him to answer.

"_Hello_"

"Kai it's me can you come over please I know it's late"

"_Hey what's wrong, are you ok"_

"He is ringing me and I don't know what to do"

"_Who is ringing baek_"

"Kai... HE is calling me"

"_Oh shit he as in...."_

"Yes Kai please come over"

"_Ok I'm on my way"_

Hanging up the phone I hurry out to the balcony and see I have missed 4 calls from him. Falling onto the sofa I know I have to face him but I can't right now. I'm not ready to see him.

15 mins have passed and I hear my buzzer go for the door. Rushing over I know its Kai as nobody else knows I live here. Pressing the buzzer I let him in as I wait for his knock at the door.

Hearing him approach the door I open it to see him standing there with a shocked look on his face as he sees me looking nervous. "Hey are you ok?" he steps inside closing the door as he follows me out to the balcony. "Kai he keeps ringing me non stop since I tried to contact him this morning". I fall onto the outdoor sofa and take a sip of my drink as Kai stands looking at me. "Baekhyun you need to speak with him" I run my fingers through my hair as I know Kai is right.

"I can't face him right now Kai or even talk to him yet" I stand up and lean over the balcony ledge looking out and all I can think of is Chanyeol.

"Well you have to face him this week as this is your last week to say goodbye and you promised Chanyeol remember" he moves closer to me leaning on the ledge also.

"Kai he is the only one I slept with being an escort apart from Chanyeol but Chanyeol is different" I look away from him out to the lights wondering which one is Chanyeol's.

"Baek he offered you the world and you turned him down you need to see him and say goodbye so you can move on with Chanyeol" I turn to look at him as I know he is right. "I'm so scared Kai, he had me so awe struck but your right I made a promise to Chanyeol so I will keep my promise and say goodbye. But tonight I just want to get drunk and not think about HIM.

To be continued....

❤️C ❤️


	23. Chapter 23

The days have flown by and Thursday has finally arrived. I have agreed to meet my last and final client tonight to say goodbye for good. I have been dreading this day since I decided to quit being an escort. He was one of my first clients and I kind of fell for him. He showered me with everything from flowers to holidays anything I could ever dream off just so he could spend a bit of time with me till one night being so drunk I broke one of my own rules. I slept with him.

The days after that where strange as I felt so dirty and unclean and he also changed for the worst. Sleeping with someone for money made me regret the choice of job I took. Due to this night happening I swore I would never sleep with a client again and I was proud I stuck to it till the day I met the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life Chanyeol.

When I seen him outside that cafe I knew right then and there I had to have him as my own and I would give up everything just to have him. Here I am now getting dressed for my final dinner with the one guy I regret. Being a big client of mine I have to hold up my chin and just face him showing respect and saying goodbye to his face for good.

Checking myself in the mirror, I hear Kai call from just outside my bedroom. "It's time Baekhyun" he calls making me catch my breath. I was so happy I coloured my hair the other day as I want this to be a fresh start for me and Chanyeol but also to show the other guy that I have moved on.

Opening the bedroom door I step out to the stares of Kai looking me up and down. "Perfect not too dressy and not too casual I love it" he smiles handing me a glass of alcohol as I take it with a shaken hand.

"Kai I can't do this I'm so fucking nervous" I move further into my sitting room sitting on the side arm of the sofa drinking the drink. "You are so close to this being over, you got this and once it's all done you can move on and have a future with Chanyeol" Kai pats me on the back as I finish my drink and stand up from the sofa handing him my empty glass.

"Will you drive me, look I'm shaking so much" I hold out my hands as they tremble. "Baek I never seen you this nervous before, get yourself together" Kai says with a firm tone as he picks up my car keys while guiding me to the front door. "One night and it's all over just keep thinking that" Kai says as he locks my door before we head down the stairs to my car.

Once out from the underground car park we head to the restaurant parking right outside as I look out the car window towards the restaurant. "Shit I need more drink" I lower my head as I begin to panic more now that I am here. "Go inside your already late" Kai reaches over me opening my door as I step out onto the path fixing my jacket. "How do I look?" I ask Kai one last time as he laughs. "You look hot now go say goodbye and I will stay close just in case you need to leave early" Kai smiles as I close the door taking a breath before I turn around to head into the restaurant.

Walking through the doors I stop real quick fixing myself one more time as I lift up my head and walk further inside over to the area where he always likes to sit away from other patrons in a private area with a sound proof glass wall that has curtains you can pull if you need more privacy.

"Wow you finally made it don't you look amazing " He stands up from the table as I walk closer shaking on the inside as he moves to me hugging me into his tall embrace. "Damn I have missed you" he whispers into my ear before I move back. "Come sit" he holds out my chair as I take a seat right across from him as he waves to a waitress to bring us some drinks.

"So what do you mean your quitting?" he rests his arms on the table staring at me. "I just want out of it all now it's not the job for me anymore" I smile as the waitress arrives with whiskey which I am so happy about. "You loved that job, if I do remember you wouldn't let anything come between you and your job. Sure you even turned me down". He touches my hand as I pull away to pour out the drink.

Taking a sip I can't seem to looks at him. "Baekkie tell me the truth" he touches my hand again that's holding my glass. I can't help but look at his large hand touching mine feeling the warmth of his touch. "You love my touch don't you. You remember our first night together when we made love on the beach. How you moaned so loud as there was no one around for miles". He smirks at me as I can't help but think back to that night how the drink got to both our heads and we somehow ended up at the beach after walking for what felt like miles till we finally stopped as he grabbed me and kissed me with force making me catch my breath.

" Remember how I kissed along your neck making you moan more as I stripped your top off leaving us both half naked. I lay you down in the sand settling between your legs as we kissed with so much passion. Then after awhile we made love right there not caring who saw us" he whispers all this to me making me close my eyes to the memories as I let out a little sound.

"I'm with someone now" I blurt out as he looks in shock at me. "Your what, when did this happen?" he looks at me with horror and shock in his eyes as I pull my hand free. "It doesn't matter when it happened just that it happened and I am giving up this sort of life to be with him and only him". I watch as he looks around the restaurant shaking his head in disgust. " Baekkie don't be silly I want you, and I know deep down you want me still". He looks at me as my mind drifts off to Chanyeol.

"I am with someone else now" I tell him as he gets up from the chair so quick that I jump with fright as he moves closer to me grabbing my arm pulling me up from my seat to face him. "You are mine like you always have been. I will not allow this to go on. I was fair with you and this job when you went on dates but no you are mine" he says with gritted teeth as he squeezes my arm tighter.

"I was never yours Kris, I belonged to nobody and I am telling you now I am with someone so there will never be a you and I" I pull my arm free from his grasp as he starts to laugh. "You won't last long without the money, you love the money too much, you will come back crawling on your knees for dates with me again. I offered you the world and all the money in the world. All the Cars , clothes, houses, everything and you turned me down for some low life that probably has nothing" he shouts at me making me get really annoyed now as how dare he slag off my man.

"How fucking dare you Kris you knew nothing would ever happen more with us we were never a couple. I told you time and time again since that first night it wouldn't happen but you never listened. I have an amazing boyfriend who is waiting for me now to say my final goodbyes so here is my goodbye to you Kris. "Good riddance" I say right up into his face as he grabs my face by my chin holding onto it tight squeezing it hard digging his fingers into my cheeks as I feel fear inside me. "You will do as your told and stay and be with me. I paid enough for you so you will repay me by being with me and stop all this nonsense" he says so close to my face that I can feel his breath.

"You don't deserve anyone as nice as me, you deserve to rot in hell for how you treat people, it just took me long enough to see the real you" I try so hard to pull away from his hold as he moves closer. "Those lips are mine" he leans in kissing me as I reach up and scratch right across his eyes before kicking him in the private parts sending him crashing to the ground. "You little bitch" he screams reaching up hitting me right across the face so hard that now all I can see it black.

_ **No pov** _

Laying unconscious on the floor Kris rolls around the floor in pain after Baekhyun kicked him so hard in his private parts he gets more annoyed. "You will wear this ring too" Kris crawls across the floor sliding an engagement ring onto Baekhyun finger before he kisses him on the cheek. "Why do you have to make me hit you. Why can't you behave" Kris says as he gets up from the floor looking at the beauty at his feet.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Kai shouts as he enters the private part of the restaurant seeing his best friend on the floor with a small bit of blood coming from his mouth and eye. "Oh it was just a little play fight he will be ok when he wakes from being so dramatic" Kris sits on the chair as he watches Kai try shake Baekhyun awake. "Your a fucking asshole you know that" Kai gets up from the floor walking closer to Kris as he grabs the table and sends it flying to one side crashing to the floor as Kris watches on in amusement. "Oh scary you flipped the table" Kris says mocking Kai as he now stands up to face him.

"Kai" they both turn to hear Baekhyun call out from the floor as he tries to stand up but is too dizzy. "I'm here let's get you home" Kai reaches under Baekhyun's arm helping him from the floor. "He is going nowhere with you, he is coming home with me, he wears my ring now, he is mine" Kris says making baekhyun feel the ring on his finger as he reaches for it pulling it off and throwing it at Kris. "I belong to no one" he screams as Kris walks towards the glass door closing it and locking it just as the restaurant staff arrive outside the room.

"You stop all this now and come home get cleaned up and we can talk about this tomorrow" Kris says as he fixes himself as baekhyun holds onto Kai tight trying to hold himself up.

"He is not yours" Kai shouts as he turns to move Baekhyun but gets a punch across the face from Kris. "Oh my god Kai" baekhyun tries to hold onto his friend as Kai let's go of Baekhyun and moves closer to Kris standing face to face with him.

"Try that again I fucking dare you" Kai snarls into Kris face making him laugh. "Kai let's go please" Baekhyun calls out to his friend as he spits out some blood from his mouth as he feels the blood now pour from his eye.

Outside the restaurant a car pulls up as Heechul and Chanyeol both step outside laughing at how Heechul's attempt at making dinner ended up with it being burnt to a crisp. "Remind me never to let you cook for me ever again" Chanyeol laughs as they heads inside the restaurant hearing commotion coming from a private area that is usually held for VIP's. "Wow I wonder what is going on over there?" Heechul says as he tiptoes over noticing staff trying to get into the room. "Heechul get back here it's none of our business" Chanyeol shouts as he looks around before Heechul looks at him in shock. "What's wrong?" Chanyeol asks as Heechul moves back towards him. " I think that's Baekhyun in there" he says making Chanyeol push past him as he heads to the glass wall looking in seeing his boyfriend on the floor bleeding and two others.

"I have to get in there" Chanyeol shouts at the staff as they tell him the police are on the way. Feeling helpless he pounds the glass not realising it can't be heard from the other side, he just hopes Baekhyun looks up towards the glass and sees him.

"Your weak Kai always have been, why do you think I picked Baekhyun over you, he is feisty and cute your just so boring" Kris says as baekhyun gets up from the floor and walks towards Kris. "We are done here" he says as he reaches Kai pulling them both apart as they head towards the door. Looking up Baekhyun spots Chanyeol the other side of the glass trying to get his attention as he tries to push past the staff at the door.

"My baby" Baekhyun smiles as he then sees the panic on Chanyeol's face as baekhyun turns to see Kris make a run for them both pushing Kai so hard that he falls forward smashing his head off the glass wall leaving a stain of blood down the glass to the floor where he lands unconscious. "We need to get in there move" Chanyeol screams as he watches the taller man grab Baekhyun by the back of the head pulling him to the floor with force. "Your not leaving, how many more times do I have to tell you" Kris screams at Baekhyun as he bends over him laying on the floor grabbing him by the chest of his jacket. "Your mine and you are coming home with me" Kris says making Baekhyun spit the blood from his mouth up into the eyes of Kris making Kris punch him across the face knocking him back out again.

"Nooooooo" Chanyeol screams from the other side of the glass trying to get it past the staff but they won't let anyone get close as they try to get in and wait till the police arrive. "He is going to kill him" Chanyeol screams as he pounds the glass making his own hand bleed.

"Chanyeol we need to do something" Heechul says as they look around looking for something to break the glass with. Picking up chairs they try smashing them against the glass but it doesn't break. They try everything and still nothing all he can do is watch his boyfriend and hope he will get up.

"Your so beautiful even if you have blood all over you, why you have to be like this with me, all you have to do was come home with me" Kris gets on his knees over an unconscious baekhyun sliding the ring back on his finger before lifting up his head and kissing his lips making Chanyeol cry out the other side of the glass seeing another man touch what's his.

Kai starts to move a little as he lifts his head to look around seeing Kris kiss Baekhyun before he spots the broken leg of the table he flipped earlier right beside him. He reaches out slowly as not to make noise as he looks out through the glass seeing the others telling him to stay still so he does as he is told before they give him the all clear to get up. Slowly he looks and gets up on his feet feeling so dizzy and in alot of pain. He swings the leg of the table right across Kris head knocking him unconscious before he too falls to the ground passing out.

Chanyeol looks on as the three are now unconscious as the police finally arrive and move the staff from the door to the private area. Breaking the door down the police hurry inside as Chanyeol slips in past the police and heads over to his lover grabbing his hand and sliding off the ring throwing it across the room. "Baekhyun baby it's me Chanyeol can you hear me please wake up" the taller says as he is afraid to move Baekhyun just incase he is more hurt that what he can see. "We have him now, move aside so we can check him over sir" the paramedic says making Heechul pull his friend away.

"We need to get this one to the hospital ASAP" the ambulance guy shouts making Chanyeol look towards the other guy who is badly bleeding from being smashed against the glass wall.

"Are you coming with us sir?" the paramedic asks Chanyeol as he heard him say he was his boyfriend. "Yes I am" Chanyeol says as he follows Baekhyun out into the ambulance. "Call me with any news ok?" Heechul hugs his friend as he watches him get into the ambulance and speed off down the road.

Sitting in the back of the ambulance watching the paramedic check baekhyun over he is finally allowed reach out and hold his hand to comfort him at least.

" Chanyeol is that you?" Baekhyun moans while opening and closing his eyes. "It's me Baek just hang on ok your in safe hands now" he says as Baekhyun passes out again.

"You better be ok, I need you"

Finally they arrive at the hospital as Chanyeol stands back and allows the doctors to do what they need to do as he waits in the waiting room. Pacing the floor he hears the door open and another tall guy head inside with a nurse telling him to just wait till she has more news for him. "Why can't they just tell me if he is ok" the taller shouts before he sits on the chair huffing.

"You ok?" Chanyeol says as he sits down knowing the question was a stupid one. "My boyfriend told me he was dropping his friend to this restaurant and that he was going to wait around. Next thing I know I seen on the news him being pulled out on a stretcher" he begins to cry as Chanyeol realises the other guy is his boyfriend.

"I'm here too because of that my boyfriend is Baekhyun" Chanyeol says making the taller look at him. "You must be Chanyeol?" he smiles as he holds out his hand for him to shake. "That's me yeah" He smiles as the taller shakes his hand I'm Sehun Kai's boyfriend" He says as they both stop shaking hands. "Were you there when all this happened?" Sehun asks as he looks towards Chanyeol. "No I wasn't there at the beginning but I seen most of it and I just hope they are both ok".

" It was that asshole Kris wasn't it, Kai said he was a handful, nice one minute then crazy the next, but I never heard of him being this bad" Sehun says as Chanyeol can't get out of his mind what he just witnessed at the restaurant.

"OK you can go see them now but please be careful they have been through a horrible ordeal" the nurse says from the doorway making the two boyfriends stand up to follow her out.

Reaching the door of Baekhyun's room Chanyeol takes a deep breath and steps inside seeing his boyfriend laying so still and small in the bed. "Baekhyun oh baby look at you, this is all my fault I should have never agreed to you giving up your job for us" he says as tears fall from his face seeing how busted his lovers face is. There is a large white bandage covering Baekhyun's left eye and, butterfly stitches over his right eyebrow and across his nose, bruising around his mouth and chin and a busted bottom lip.

"Please wake up" Chanyeol whispers as he takes a seat beside his boyfriend while holding his hand.

An hour has past and still no movement from Baekhyun even when the nurses came to check on him he didn't move. All Chanyeol can do right now is wait. He takes his phone out of his pocket seeing what looks like millions of calls and texts from Heechul he quickly sends him a update on Baekhyun and puts his phone away while turning back to look at him laying all helpless in the bed.

"You should go get a cup of tea or something to eat" the nurse comes into change the drip of medicine that they have attached to Baekhyun's arm to kill any pain he may be in. "I don't really want to, I would like to stay a little bit longer" he says as he can't seem to take his eyes of Baekhyun.

"You will need your strength for when he wakes, he will need a lot of comfort. Let me look at your hand, your bleeding" she says while grabbing some bandages and antiseptic wipes. He turns to face her as she cleans the area putting some paper stitches across his hand followed by a bandage as she smiles before leaving the private room.

Hearing his stomach grumble he ignored it knowing he missed dinner but that doesn't bother him right now he just wants to be with Baekhyun.

More hours have passed and still Baekhyun doesn't wake. "I'm sorry but visiting times are over you will need to leave sir" the nurse says making Chanyeol feel sad that he can't be here for when Baekhyun awakes. "Please can't I stay longer, he will think nobody cares for him if he wakes alone" Chanyeol says as he stands up from the chair looking down at Baekhyun sleeping still. "I'm sorry sir but you can return in the morning" the nurse says as she holds open the door. "I'll be back in the morning I promise I will even ring into work sick so I can be here for you" Chanyeol leans down and kisses Baekhyun's forehead before he heads for the door.

"You can see him tomorrow" the nurse smiles as Chanyeol steps outside looking back in at Baekhyun before turning to head off home.

"Chanyeol wait" he hears a soft voice as he and the nurse rush inside standing either side of Baekhyun's bed as they watching him look up at them. "Your awake finally" Chanyeol smiles as a tear escapes his eyes. "Yeah I guess so" Baekhyun tries to smile but winces in pain. "Mr Byun you have been through a lot please you need to rest ok" the nurse says as he looks up at Chanyeol. "I have to leave visiting hours are over but I will be back first thing in the morning" Chanyeol touches the smallers hand making baekhyun smile "Promise me you will be back?" Baekhyun says as Chanyeol kisses his forehead again. "I promise" he let's go of his hand before leaving the room being followed by the nurse. "See you tomorrow" Baekhyun croaks out making Chanyeol laugh and shout back "tomorrow" as the nurse keeps making sure he moves off the ward.

"You can come back in the morning" he hears another nurse tell the guy he met earlier in the waiting room the same thing he was told. "Hey Sehun how is he?" Chanyeol asks as Sehun let's out a sob. He hasn't woken yet but one side of his face is smashed up from hitting something" Sehun wipes his tears in his sleeve before asking Chanyeol how Baekhyun is. " He is awake that's all that matters" Chanyeol says as he moves closer to Sehun to try comfort him. "They told me I have to go home, I don't want to, I need to be here" Sehun cries out as Chanyeol knows he would rather stay here too. "How about we go grab some food nearby and wait there till we can come back" Chanyeol smiles as Sehun agrees before they head out of the hospital to get much needed food.

❤️C ❤️

_So some of you guesses were right about it being Kris, so well done._

_No disrespect towards Kris and how I made him look in this story, just remember it is just a story ❤️_

_love_


	24. chapter 24

After sitting in an all night cafe with Sehun showing eachother comfort as our men lay in hospital beds after been so badly hurt I can't help but think why didn't they get out of a job like this sooner.

"It's visiting time again, I need to go see Kai. See if he has woken up" Sehun looks at me looking so tired just like I am after he opened up his heart to me about the love he has for Kai. Upon hearing his stories it made me realise I feel the same for baekhyun. "Let's go see our men" I smile getting up from the chair that I am sure now has the imprint of my ass in it since I haven't moved from it after I first sat down well only to use the bathroom but that was all. I pay for our meals and drinks knowing Sehun is far to worried about Kai right now.

"Thank you Chanyeol for listening to me and for this I will pay you back" Sehun looks away looking so sad as I guide him out the door towards the hospital. I feel the same as him but his partner hasn't woken up mine has so I can worry less I guess.

Arriving at the hospital he takes me by surprise hugging me before he runs off in the direction of Kai's room as I go find baekhyun.

Reaching his room I try fix myself before I head inside knowing sitting in a cafe all night won't make me look anyway decent. Pushing the door open I see him asleep making me tiptoe in closing the door gently behind me as not to wake him. Walking slowly towards him seeing his cuts, bruises and bandage over his eye I can't help but get upset again. Standing beside his bed I gently touch his hand as I lean over and kiss his forehead gently receiving a little soft smile before he wakes up.

"You came back" he smiles trying to sit up but wincing in pain. Quickly I wrap an arm around him helping him sit up as he fixes his blanket. "Of course I did I promised you I would" I pull the chair that is beside his bed and move it closer so I can still hold his hand. "You look tired Chanyeol" he rubs his free hand over our linked one making me let out a tear. "I stayed in a cafe around the corner with Sehun, kais boyfriend because he was in a bad way lastnight and wouldn't leave so I suggested we stay and come back when we where allowed". I look up into his eye as he let's out a tear too. "Thank you for staying you have such a huge heart" he sniffs making me see a weaker side of him as I get up from the chair and move to hug him without hurting him.

"How is Kai do you know?" he sniffs as I hand him some tissues from the bedside table. "He hasn't woken up yet that's all I know so far. I can go find out for you if you like?" I watch as he grabs my hand again. "No please stay we can find out in a minute. I just don't feel like being alone anymore" he grabs my hand tighter making me think this has affected him alot more then just the cuts and bruises. "I'm not going anywhere just let me text work ok and then I'm all yours" I take my hand back as I sent a quick message to my boss telling him I won't be able to make it today as something has come up. Pressing send I put the phone in my pocket and look back at baek who is smiling. "Why you smiling?" I smile back as I move closer to him. "I guess I am happy your here and I haven't lost you. I missed you so much this week Chanyeol". He begins to cry as i feel bad for telling him to go the other night when all he wanted to do was see me but I had to follow my heart and wait till all his meetings where done and over with.

"I've missed you too so much baekhyun I'm sorry I stayed away I just couldn't in my heart watch you going on those meetings". He reaches his hand up and cups my cheek. "Hey its all over now and I'm official free from that work now, so if its OK with you can I kiss you now and be with you" he smiles but quickly stops after hurting his busted lip. "I want to kiss you but your lip looks so sore". "Chaneyol please it's been a whole week I need to feel your lips please" he grabs my top pulling me in closer making us both laugh as I ever so gently kiss his top lip trying not to hurt his bottom busted one. "See your kissing it better already" he pulls away smiling before touching his hurt lip.

" Goodmorning Mr Byun how are you feeling this morning?" a nurse enters the room holding a chart." Still in pain but I guess I will survive" he tries to be his charming self but I know it will probably take awhile before he feels like that again. "Well baekhyun turns out your able to go home today, just keep taking the pain killers, a nice sleep in your own bed will help heal, trust me. I have some new dressings here in a little bag for you for your eye and some butterflies stitches for your eyebrow. Change these when needed and keep the area clean as best you can. "What is wrong with my eye nurse please tell me?" Baekhyun holds my hand tighter as if afraid of her reply. "It is rather swollen you wouldn't have seen out of it for a few days. Since you where hit a few times in the eye we have it covered to help with the healing process. You where bleeding from it so to stop infection keep it covered and clean once a day. Everything you need is in the bag to help you. So if you want to start getting ready we can have you out of here in a hour. I will say one thing to you, someone should stay with you for a few days " Baekhyun shakes her hand thanking her before she leaves.

" That's good news you can go home" I look at him as he has his head lowered. "Baekhyun are you ok?" I sit on the chair so I can see him better. Turning his head to face me I see him cry. "I'm so lucky going home with a few cuts and bruises and poor Kai hasn't woken up yet. Will you stay with me for a few days?" he looks at me with that one puppy dog eye thats making me melt. "Of course I will" I reach closer rubbing the back of his neck trying to show comfort making him just smile back.

We are signed out and ready to leave as I help him walk. He was kicked so hard his ribs where bruised so since he didn't want the wheelchair to help him out to a taxi he just held onto me as we made our way to see how Kai was doing.

Knocking on the room door we hear a voice telling us to come in. "Baek, Chanyeol" Sehun calls out rushing over to us hugging him gently. "He woke he woke up for me" Sehun says as he sits back down beside his lover. "Kai I'm so sorry" Baekhyun starts to cry as he walks around the bed slowly as Kai holds out his hand. "Baek your eye are you ok?" Kai begins to cry making me feel rather emotional that these two friends have been through so much together. "Don't worry about me how are you, you took your time waking up worrying poor Sehun here" Baekhyun smiles as Kai grabs Sehuns hand in his. "I know I heard you guys stayed all night thank you Chanyeol" Kai says making me smile. "Your welcome"

"They where both kicked out by the nurses lastnight" baek looks towards me smiling while holding out his hand towards me making me move closer and hold it. "How are you really feeling?" baek asks Kai as he tries to sit on the chair. "I feel like I was hit by a glass wall." Kai says playfully making us all laugh a little. "I have a broken nose and a fractured cheekbone from hitting the glass so hard. They have me on antibiotics and are keeping me in one more night just to make sure I'm ok as I hit my face pretty hard".

"I'm so sorry Kai this is all my fault" baek begins to sob as I get on my hunkers beside him to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault, we knew he was a bastard we just didn't think he would be capable of doing what he did. Please don't blame yourself. I'm just so glad I was there or you could have ended up worse" Kai says now beginning to cry as baek stands up slowly again trying to hug his friend as best he can.

"Baek please go home now and rest I will see you in a few days. Chanyeol nice to finally meet you" he smiles holding out his hand as I shake it. "Sorry its under these circumstances" I reply back. "OK I think I will, you rest too and I will see you soon. Nice to meet you too Sehun. Maybe when we are feeling a bit better we can all meet for dinner" Baek says looking at us all as we all agree. "I'm sorry I jumped on you hugging you before I told you who I was I'm just so happy he is awake" Sehun lowers his head feeling rather embarrassed. "Don't worry about it its fine" baek smiles before we both leave and head off home.

Arriving at Baekhyun's building after paying the taxi I look up seeing how high it is and swallow the lump in my throat at just how beautiful it is and how happy I am. Helping him into the lift we press the button for his floor as the lift comes to life. "You don't mind us staying in my place do you?" he looks up at me as I'm helping him stand. "Of course not you need your own bed and surrounding to heal better" I smile as the lift arrives to the floor opening as we step out. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his keys and opens the door stepping inside to turn off the alarm.

"Welcome to my home" he smiles making me step inside and look in awe around the room. "I really need to shower I smell of him and hospital" he lowers his head looking rather sad. I know he needs me now like I needed him when I was at home so I smile and playfully pick him up bridal style in my arms. "Where is your bathroom?" I smile as he giggles at me wrapping his arm around my neck. Down the hall and first door on the right is my bedroom. I have a ensuite bathroom in there" he continues to smile at me as I carry him down the hallway to his bedroom setting him slowly onto the bed not wanting to hurt him. "Thank you Chanyeol" he says as I see a tear fall from his eye. "Hey don't cry your at home now all safe" I move his hair from his good eye as he leans forward. "Kiss me please" he whispers making me smile and kiss his lips ever so softly as not to make them hurt him more.

"Can you turn on the taps for the bath for me please it's through that door" he points the way making me get up from my hunkers and walk towards the bathroom. Stepping inside I can't help but look around in shock at how big his place is, his bathroom alone is bigger then my kitchen. Turning on the taps I see a small bottle of bubble bath and decide to pour it in sending beautiful scents into the air. Taking a deep breath of them I close my eyes as they smell of him. "Are you ok there?" I open my eyes with a fright seeing him stand in the doorway smiling at me. "It just smells so you" I smile at him before I mix the hot and cold water together getting it to the right temperature for a human to get in and not burn or freeze themselves.

"I'm sorry to say this but I'm gonna need your help taking my clothes off" he says making me swallow hard as he smirks at me making me blush like hell and steam up my glasses. " Are you blushing Park?" he moves closer teasing me as I take my glasses off to wipe them. "Eh no it's the steam from the water" I try not to laugh as I turn off the taps. Standing in front of me as I sit on the edge of the bath he un buttons his shirt and removes it showing the bruises on his body from being hit. Trying to hold back my anger and not show baekhyun that it bothers me I smile as I help him out of his trousers. Standing naked in front of me I stare at his one good eye that isn't covered as he let's out a tear before wiping it away. "Let's get you in and relaxed" I stand up holding out my hand as he takes it and steps into the water before sitting down. "How does that feel" I look at he closes his eye and lays back in the water. "Just want I needed" he smiles before looking at me. "Thank you Chanyeol"

"Enjoy your bath and I will see what I can make you to eat" I kiss the top of his head before I leave to let him enjoy the bath in private . Reaching the massive kitchen I head straight to the fridge seeing there isn't much food. I look around the kitchen and see a leaflet for the local Chinese. Taking out my phone I dial the number and make the order.

After about 20 minutes I decide to head to the bathroom and see how he is getting on. "Are you not all wrinkly yet" I smile at him as he is sitting up in the water looking like he is deep in thought. "Can you help me out now" he holds up his hands making me smile at how cute he is. Reaching my arms under his I lift him up and out of the bath handing him a large towel as he wraps it around himself. "I noticed you don't have alot of food so I ordered us a Chinese" he looks up at me and smiles "perfect just what I needed" he heads into his bedroom making me follow him as he sits on the bed holding his side in pain.

"Can you pick me out some clothes please" he looks at me with that puppy dog look as I open the wardrobe doors looking for something that won't hurt him and make him comfortable. Looking through everything I decide on a pair of pj bottoms that will hang loose and looking for a top I find one of mine.  
Taking it out I turn to face him holding it up. "your a bit too small for this one don't you think" I smirk at him as he giggles "sorry I took it by mistake" he smiles as I help him put it on. "It looks perfect on you" I lean closer and just about to kiss him when the buzzer for the door goes.

"Perfect timing" he smiles as I get up and head towards the door. "You need to go down the lift as they can't reach this floor" I nod before I head off out and down to get our food. Once I have it i head back up and see him just enter the sitting room. "Oooooh that smells so good" he smiles as he slowly sits on the chair not to hurt himself as I open the boxes and we both tuck in.

"I meant to tell you this earlier but I couldn't find the right time" he looks at me with a big mouthful of food making me smile at how cute and like a little squirrel he looks with his cheeks full of food. "Your hair, the colour really suits you" he covers his mouth saying thank you before finshing what's in his mouth. "I wanted it to be the end of something and the beginning of something new with you". He puts his chop sticks down and cover his face with both hands as I hear him sniff. Putting down my food I rush over to him getting on my knees in front of him as I pulls his hands away. "What is it baekhyun tell me please" I look at him so weak and upset that it breaks my heart. He was the one that was so strong and had a answer for any problem now it looks like our roles are reversed.

"I was so scared Chanyeol" is all he can say before bursting out crying as I reach up and hug him into me. "He was arrested and your safe now I promise you" I kiss the top of his head as he moves away. "Can you sit beside me please" he pats the cushion beside him making me get up from the floor and sit down beside him. He moves and sits me back as he snuggles into me leaning his head on my chest. "Thank you Chanyeol for everything and being here with me". Kissing the top of his head I whisper "Your welcome" as we both snuggle in silence before I hear little sounds making me realise he has fallen asleep on me. Reaching my free arm behind me I pull the blanket from the back of the chair and place it over us both as I close my eyes hugging the man I have finally realised I have fallen in love with.

To be continued

Love


	25. Chapter 25

A month has passed and our party planning company is doing so well that I have now decided to pop the question to Chanyeol about moving in. 

"Hey Baekhyun, our client Collette has changed her appointment for tomorrow morning" Kai enters my office before falling onto my sofa. "That's even better for us as I have to be somewhere picking up my man but you can deal with her tomorrow " I turn off my computer and grab my leather jacket and car keys. "Oh yeah going to pick up your Teacher man from school" Kai laughs out making me smile. "Hey do you guys ever roleplay Teacher and Student in the bedroom?" he asks me making me throw him a dirty look as I open the door to my office. "Get out of my office, or go play with Sehun" I wait for him as he gets off the chair and walks towards me. "Is he dominant being a teacher?" he laughs out as I slap the back of his head as I leave my office and walk the hallway to the lift. "Oh come on tell me?" he shouts after me as I turn to face him. "Put it this way I am an_ A+_ student" I wink at him before I step into the lift and press the button for the ground floor. Taking my phone from my pocket I send Chanyeol a message.  
  


_Hey you I am on my way to pick you up _

_ **Hey, good I can't wait for this weekend to start and to see you of course as these school kids are driving me crazy ** _   
  


I can't help but laugh as they have been giving him a hard time lately and when he comes over to mine he does be so tired but still makes us both dinner to have when I get in a little later. I remember one time he fell asleep on the Sofa in just a pair of tracksuit bottoms while correcting their exam papers. He looked so cute I even took a phone of him and have it as a screen saver on my work laptop.

_I will see you soon baby _

** _PLEASE SAVE ME _ **

The lift reaches the ground floor as I walk towards one of my most flash cars I have knowing Chanyeol rolls his eyes when I pick him up in it as his student get great enjoyment out of slagging him. Climbing in I turn on the radio and head off into traffic. 

Reaching the school I look at my watch to see I am a three minutes early so I decide to really annoy him by getting out of my car after parking right in the middle of the school grounds and lean against it. I reach inside my glove box and retrieve a pair of sunglasses as it is a beautiful day. Putting them on the bell rings to say the day is over as I look towards the door seeing some students coming out. I try hold back my smile as I see one or two of his students come out looking at me and then back at their teacher being my man. I watch as they all rush out with Chanyeol behind them. He looks towards me but stops and begins to laugh. "Come on baby hurry up" I shout over to him making him blush and walk faster towards me . "Why do you do this to me you know what I go through with them" he says throwing his bag in the back. "Oh come on I couldn't help myself plus your showing them that its ok to be gay in public. Anyway don't make me kiss you in front of them" I watch as he opens the car door to get in but stops in pure panic. "You wouldn't dare" he looks at me with wide eyes making me laugh. "No baby I wont if you hurry and get in " he gets in so fast I burst out laughing as I turn and wave to the kids before getting in and revving the engine. "Please just drive" he says with his head in his hands as I start the car and drive off the school grounds .

"I missed you baby" I look at him before turning to look at the road ahead. "I missed you a lot too, what is the big surprise you told me about last night " he asks me as I pull into a McDonalds drive through. "I will tell you later baby, what food do you want?" I ask him as we look at the menu even though we get the same stuff. "Chicken nuggets and a Mc Chicken sandwich meal with strawberry milkshake please" I look at him as he seem down all of a sudden. "Hey its not like you to get a milkshake" I move our car in the que as we wait our turn. "I guess since you like strawberry that you would kiss me to taste it off my lips" I actually blush at his words and reach my hand over and grab the front of his shirt and kiss him with passion before pulling away to let him breathe. "Wow" is all he can say as he looks at me before touching his lips. "I don't need you to have a milkshake for me to kiss you, I was just waiting for the right time to do it since I may have annoyed you with your students" I move up to the order window and tell them what we want as I then drive to the next window. "I am taking you away tomorrow morning to a beautiful place" I watch as the lady hands us in our food as I pass them all to Chanyeol before we leave.

"Where are we going?" he looks at me from holding the bags and our drinks as I pull us over to a parking spot so we can eat. "You know how you wanted to visit Ireland?" I look at him as he looks at me shocked. "Yes I remember" he whispers handing me my food as I start to eat my chips as he is still in shock beside me. "Are we going there?" I turn to face him and nod yes. "Oh my god really" he shouts before covering his mouth. "Yes we leave in the morning but it takes us 14hr to get there" I watch him as he opens his burger box and eats his burger looking out the window. "Are you ok?" I put my food down and turn to face him more. "Yes I think so, am I dreaming are you really doing this for us?" I watch his eyes fill up as he begins to wipe his tears away. "You told me you always wanted to go so as of tomorrow morning we are off to beautiful Dublin Ireland and are spending a week there" he begins to really cry now as he grabs me and hugs me tight. "Thank you so much for this but how, don't you need to work?" I move back so I can see his face. "Baby don't worry about my work Kai is there to look after it and if there is any problems he can ring me and your on midterms again so its all good" I kiss his lips softly before pulling away to eat my food. 

***

"Hey baby what sort of clothes do I need to bring?" he says while pulling his wardrobe apart as I watch safely from the doorway sipping my tea. "Hopefully none but I can't see us getting away with that" I laugh as he throws a T-shirt at me. I make my way over to the bed and decide I should ask him now since my other plans of asking him to move in have been ruined after I told him about our trip. "Chanyeol can you come here for a second" I hold out my hand towards him as he takes it and gets on his hunkers in front of me. "I wanted to ask you this later but you seem so excited about our trip I think now is a good time. "What is it, should I be worried?" he grabs hold of my hands and holds them tight. "Maybe be worried a little as I....." he looks at me "Baek are you ok something is wrong isn't it?" I see him begin to look really sad. "I think you need to buy more clothes" I watch as he looks puzzled at me "Why" he looks into my eyes as I can't hide my smile anymore. " You need more to fill the wardrobes in my place" he stands up and looks at the clothes on his floor and bed. "I don't understand" he turns to see me smiling holding a little box in my hand. "What's that?" he covers his mouth before getting back down in front of me. "Open it baby" he takes it and opens it and begins to cry. "Its a key to yours" he looks up at me with teary eyes as I reach forward and wipe them away. "Its your key to mine baby, move in with me when we get back from Ireland please?" I wait as he drops the box to the floor and grabs me hugging me before softly kissing me. "I take that as a yes" I smile as he wipes his face more. "Its 100% a yes" I pull him closer and kiss him but this time with passion. 

"Baek make love to me" he pulls me onto him on the floor as I keep kissing him with passion as our hands start to strip our tops off each other. "Baek am I enough for you?" he says into our kiss making me look into his eyes. "You are more then enough for me Chanyeol I love being with you that's why I asked you to move in, I hate being away from you and not waking some morning with you beside me" he smiles brushing my hair back a little. "Thank you for giving up that job and making me a much better person, I love you for it and without you I would have never been able to trust again in my life. I am so glad I gave in and asked you to my sisters wedding" he begins to cry happy tears as I wipe them away before kissing his beautiful full lips. 

"Baekhyun I love you" he groans into our kiss as I feel my heart pound so fast in my chest. "I love you too baby" I hug him tight as we both begin to cry. "You have me an emotional wreak today" he bursts out laughing as I roll off him and lay beside him. "We better get things sorted as I have to pack too can we hold off on the love making for a bit till we have everything ready and then I will make love to you all night Mr Park" I wink at him before getting up from the floor. Holding out my hand I help him up as he begins to get his case ready while I head into the kitchen. 

Reaching into my work bag I pull out a small red box and open it. It is the ring I picked out for him last week when I booked our holiday. He has always told me he wanted to see the beauty in Ireland and so did his sister so where else to ask him to marry me then in the place he longed to see for so long.

"Hey baby I don't think I can wait till later to make love, and you have been a very naughty student" I hear him shout from the bedroom as I put the box back and start to strip off what's left of my clothes 

"I'm coming Sir"  
  


to be continued ....

❤️C ❤️

love 


	26. chapter 26

Climbing up from the bed after my teacher made love to me for being his best student, I turned to see him fast asleep with a smile on his face. He is still getting used to being the top in our relationship but man when I get him to Ireland I want to top him again, I miss how good his ass feels around my cock. "Where are you going?" I hear his deep voice as he sits up in the bed with his hair all tossed making me crawl up the bed towards him. "Baby I need to go home and grab my clothes, we have to leave in a few hours and I haven't packed yet, I will be back really soon I promise. You go back to sleep and I won't be long ok" I lean closer and kiss his lips softly before climbing off the bed. Rushing out the door grabbing my shoes and keys along the way I let myself out and head to my penthouse.

_ **Next morning ** _

"Oh my god, first class all the way to Ireland baby" Chanyeol grabs Baek's hand giving it a little squeeze before clipping on their seat belts. "Can you tell me now where we are staying when we get there?" Chanyeol looks all excited at Baekhyun waiting impatiently like a child just about to be given the present of a lifetime as he slides his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We are staying in the presidential suite in The Westbury hotel in Dublin city centre" Chanyeol's jaw nearly drops as he can't believe what he is hearing. "The presidential suite really isn't that expensive" Chanyeol whispers closer to Baekhyun making him smile and grab his lovers hand in his. "Baby this holiday is for both of us and I wanted it to be special. It's our first holiday as partners so I wanted to make it one to remember" Baekhyun takes his chances and kisses his lover's hand before smiling as he sees Chanyeol get emotional. "You are taking me on my dream holiday. I can never in this lifetime make this up to you Baekhyun" he sniffs, making Baekhyun smile at his cuteness. "You never have to pay me back for anything, baby you know that, it's something I wanted to do for us both, now let's sit back have some Champagne and enjoy our trip". They both sit back and relax as the air hostess hands them both a glass of Champagne. "Cheers to us baby" Baekhyun smiles holding his glass out as Chanyeol clinks them together with his. "Cheers to us" he smiles all giddy as he takes a sip looking out the window at the view of Japan disappearing as they set off for the beauty emerald Isle of Ireland.

_ **Ireland ** _

"Welcome to Ireland" a gentleman with a top hat and suit says as he opens the car door for us to get out. "Wow this is where we are staying?" Chanyeol asks looking up at the building.

"Yes baby this is the place, come on let's get checked in" Baekhyun walks ahead as Chanyeol follows looking all around at the beautiful hotel they are going to be staying in for a whole week.

"Hello sirs welcome to the Westbury Hotel, we have been expecting you Mr Byun and Mr Park here are your keys, a staff member shall bring your luggage up to your room. "If there is anything you may need, please don't hesitate to contact us at any time we are here 24/7. Please enjoy your stay". Baekhyun bows his head and takes the keys, turning to nudge Chanyeol's arm as the taller man can't stop looking around at the beautiful hotel.

"So baby did I do well?" Baekhyun opens the door to their suite as Chanyeol steps inside as his jaw drops seeing the room. Running inside Chanyeol moves from room to room like an excited child wanting to see everything at once as Baekhyun smiles following him. "I take it you like the room?" Baekhyun stands in the doorway leaning against it as Chanyeol falls on the bed laying on his back. "This is stunning, thank you so much for this," Chanyeol says as he sits up on the bed reaching his arms out to the smaller. "Come here please" Chanyeol pouts making Baekhyun walk closer as the taller wraps his arms around the smaller's waist making Baekhyun hug the taller's head because of their positions. "Do you want to get changed and we can go have some lunch downstairs? Baekhyun moves Chanyeol's head back a little so he can see him better. "I just want to hold you for a minute if that's ok as I am feeling rather emotional right now being here "the taller pouts feeling overcome with emotions.

"Hey why are you upset? Is it not ok, we can change rooms if you like?" Baekhyun pulls from the taller's grasp and kneels in front of him leaning on the taller's knees. "No it is perfect, it's just all a dream come through for me. I never ever in my life expected to be here. It's a small country but so beautiful and I get to spend it with a special person and that's you Baekhyun" he feels a small tear escape his eyes as he quickly wipes it making Baekhyun melt. "Baby lets go get changed and go get some food then we can decide what we are going to do while we are here ok" Baekhyun cups the taller's cheek before leaning in and kissing it .

"I'll go have a shower and freshen up after the travelling before we eat" Chanyeol gets up from the bed as Baekhyun opens the door to the staff member dropping off their bags. "I will start unpacking you go have your shower" Baekhyun smiles before turning to tip the staff and thank him for the bags. Quickly he opens his own carry-on bag and takes out the ring he bought for Chanyeol and hides it in the room hoping Chanyeol won't find it. He opens the box one more time and smiles seeing the white gold band sparkling back at him quickly closing it. He decides to strip off his clothes and follow his boyfriend into the shower.

"Hey baby" He says while opening the large glass shower door and stepping in behind Chanyeol placing his hands on the taller's back before kissing it. "I was wondering when you were going to join me" Chanyeol smirks before turning around to look at the man he has fallen in love with before leaning down towards the smaller and kissing him softly on the lips. "MMM Mr Park what has gotten into you?" Baekhyun smiles wrapping his arms around the neck of his lover while moving in for another kiss. "I just wanted to kiss you, that's all" Chanyeol blushes kissing the smaller back. "Come on let's get you washed and head off to see what Ireland has to offer"

_ **At lunch** _

"So baby how was the food?" Baekhyun wipes his mouth with his napkin smiling across the table at a wide eyed Chanyeol who is looking through the brochure of places to visit that the staff gave him. "Can we go here?" the taller looks up, making Baekhyun laugh and Chanyeol blush. "You said something and I didnt hear it, am I right?" Chanyeol pouts looking down at the table. "Hey it's ok, where would you like to go first?. We are right in the middle of the City Centre so there is a lot of history around us". Baekhyun finishes off his glass of water as Chanyeol smiles, "Let's go on a walk then, come on" Baekhyun gets up from the table and holds out his hand. Chanyeol gets up from the chair all excited and he links his hand with his lovers and heads out of the hotel.

"Wow look at this beautiful street" Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun's hand and twirls around making the smaller smile. "This is Grafton Street, it's a rich person's street there is also some musicians playing music, there is a really old coffee shop called Bewleys that's been here since 1927 there are no cars on this street which is good I think" Chanyeol looks up from his brochure looking from right to left seeing all the people doing their shopping. "So Mr Park where would you like to go now?" Baekhyun smiles walking closer to Chanyeol and taking the brochure from his hand and placing it in his back pocket. "Lets just walk this way" Chaneyol smiles as the two of them head off in the direction most people are heading.

"Oh wow look this is Trinity College where the snobs go to Study" Chanyeol laughs as Baekhyun looks at him weirdly. "Snobs?" Baekhyun questions him. "Yeah really rich people go here to study and are called snobs" Chanyeol smiles as he continues to walk along the street. Checking out all the beautiful buildings they come to the River stopping on the main bridge over it. "Wow this is so beautiful Baekhyun, people selling their crafts and if my memory is right the next bridge up is called the Ha'penny bridge, people use to have to pay a ha'penny to get across it years ago its my favourite" Chanyeol smiles telling his lover all he learned online before. Baekhyun can't seem to take his eyes off his lover and how happy he is lately since they got to Ireland.

"I'm going on again aint I" Chanyeol pouts a little as they look over the bridge into the water. "Hey it's ok, I love seeing you this happy baby, your eyes have gotten brighter since we arrived here and to me honestly it's beautiful to see" Baekhyun leans closer and kisses the cheek of the taller one making Chanyeol giggle. "I am happy because I have an amazing boyfriend who brought me here to the place I have always wanted to go. I love you so much for this."Chanyeol lifts up his head into the sky closing his eyes as the breeze blows gently on his face sending the different smells of the city towards him. "Come baby lets go see what's down this way" Baekhyun walks ahead with Chanyeol walking behind all quiet. "Baby?" Baekhyun realises Chanyeol's mood has changed so quickly making him stop in his tracks. "Let me guess you know what's up this way don't you" Baekhyun smirks as Chanyeol blushes and nods his lowered head. "Come on then my own Tourist Guide tell me" Baekhyun holds out his arm as an excited Chaneyol links his arm all happy that his lover isn't mad at him.

Before they cross over the bridge Chanyeol stops his small lover and points to the large monument of statues with four angels all around it. "What's that?" Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol takes his camera out taking a picture of it

"Let's cross the road and I will tell you" Chanyeol grabs his lover's hand and rushes across the road before the traffic light turns red before stopping at the foot of the monument. Catching his breath Baekhyun looks at his tall lover "Ok what's the history behind this then?" Chanyeol smiles "this is O'Connell and the street was named after him if you look at it, it has bullet holes in it from when England fought the Irish, this street right here was hit and destroyed when the Irish fought for their independence from the British". "Wow baby you really know alot about this place" Baekhyun sits at the foot of the monument as Chanyeol smiles and takes a picture. "There is one more building I want to go see and then you can take over where we go" Chanyeol smiles being all excited making Baekhyun smile,"Sure baby what is it ?"

"It's called the GPO and it is the building where the leaders hid while the British attacked back in 1916" Chanyeol pointed in the direction of the building hoping he is right that it is in the place he is pointing. "Let's go then lover boy" Baekhyun teases him as they link down the road towards a huge spike in the city centre.

"What the hell is that?" Baekhyun bent his head back so he could look up to the top of the spike getting dizzy while doing so. "This is the Spire it replaces the british column that was destroyed by the Irish in the war and replaced with this, and across the way is the building I told you about, let's go"Chanyeol pulls his lover across the road stopping outside the big wooden doors. "Oh look baby there is a tour of it we can go on, you wanna do it?" Baekhyun says turning from reading the information in the window as some of the words he knows. "I didn't know we could go in there?" Chanyeol looks in shock and can't move from his spot. "Well come on baby there is another tour starting soon". Baekhyun grabs the hand of his lover and pulls him inside knowing any minute he is going to lose Chanyeol now to the history of the building but right now he doesn't care once his man is having a good time.

_ **Back at the hotel** _

"Oh my feet are so sore" Chanyeol pulls off his shoes as he sits on the sitting room floor of their hotel. "I don't blame them, you walked us everywhere today I'm beat" Baekhyun takes his shoes off and heads into their bedroom falling onto the bed backwards feeling very tired after everything he has learned. "Baekhyun I'm sorry I dragged you to a lot of places" Chanyeol pouts like a little kid from the doorway as Baekhyun sits up leaning on his lower arms. "Come here beautiful, you don't need to be sorry. I loved today just my body is sore just like yours after today that's all, let's rest for the night and have some food in the restaurant down stairs, or we can order room service". "Room service sounds good" Chanyeol climbs onto the bed snuggling into his lover. "Maybe we should quit dinner and so straight for dessert" Baekhyun climbs on top of his lover pinning his hands down above his head making Chanyeol's glasses fog up. "I.....I... would love some dessert now" Chanyeol giggles as Baekhyun lets his arms go and starts to take his top off throwing it in the room to god knows where. Chanyeol pulls his off before rubbing his hands up the sides of his small lovers waist before pulling him down closer and kissing him with passion. "Mmmm baby" Baekhyun moans into the kiss as Chanyeol rubs his large hands down the soft skin of his lovers back and slides them into his trousers grabbing his ass tight making the smaller moan out.

"Feisty baby aren't you" Baekhyun teases his lover while getting up from the bed and pulling his trousers off as Chanyeol does the same to his own throwing them on the floor. "Make love to me Baekhyun please" Chanyeol whispers to his lover as Baekhyun climbs up him again kissing all the way up the taller's body to his lips and back down again stopping just over his now erect cock. "Oh god please" Chanyeol moans feeling his heart race in his chest knowing any minute now Baekhyun will take him deep in his mouth giving him pleasure he loves so much more than anything in this world. Not a second goes by and Baekhyun already has his small hand wrapped around his lovers cock stroking it as he gives little kitten kisses all the way up to the tip and back down again before wrapping his mouth around one of his balls and sucking it while looking up at his taller lover melting all over their bed. " Baek that feels so good" Chanyeol moans out as he grabs a hold of Baekhyun's hair in his hand holding him down on his cock. He has loved that move ever since Baekhyun showed him one day that it was ok to be a little rough during sex. Moving a little Baekhyun slides His moist mouth down the shaft of Chanyeol cock taking him deep as he can sucking making his man groan out in pleasure. "I want to fuck you hard baby but I won't tonight since we are both tired so how about I get on my knees and show you show me how grateful you are of being here" Baekhyun smiles up at his lover who is blushing and trying to control his heart. "Get on all fours then" Chanyeol smiles getting up from the bed and watching the smaller climb up onto the bed bending so his ass is in the air. Chanyeol moves closer, rubbing his large hands all over Baekhyun's plump soft ass. He has gotten used to topping Baekhyun but he craves to be taken again by him. "I'll fuck you tomorrow baby but right now I want you to fuck me" Baekhyun says over his shoulder before wiggling his ass as Chanyeol moves closer grabbing hold of his cock in his hand lining it up with baeks opening.

"Take me " Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol moists his cock with his spit before sliding slowly into his lover's tight warm hole. "Oh god baek" Chanyeol grabs his lovers hips pulling him down his cock feeling all the ridges of the inside of Baekhyun's ass wrapped so tightly around his rock hard cock. "Faster baby please" Baekhyun grabs hold of the bed bracing himself as Chanyeol begins to push in harder and deeper into the smallers tight hole. Leaning over Chanyeol stops moving and kisses up the back of Baekhyun, stopping at the nape of his neck. "I love you so much" He says before moving more making Baekhyun moan again. Reaching his hand under the smaller he grabs hold of his cock and starts to stroke it with every push he gives making the smaller now grab hold of the back of the bed. "Chanyeol you feel so fucking good make that ass yours" Baekhyun maons outload as Chanyeol slides out and flips the smaller onto his back making him startled at the sudden change of positions. "Lift your legs up" Chanyeol moans as he slides his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before entering Baekhyun again. Placing his legs up over Chanyeol's shoulders Baek holds his lovers strong muscled arms as Chanyeol gets deeper in his pink hole hitting his spot. "Fuck yes" Baekhyun screams as Chanyeol picks up the pace slamming into him as Baekhyun now grabs his own cock and strokes it. After a few minutes of naked bodies slapping together, Baekhyun cums all up his body squirting his thick cum. Seconds later Chanyeol explodes deep inside the smaller pulsing every thrust with a growl as he cums inside his lover before falling down beside him. "Oh baby that was good" Baekhyun leans on his side looking at his giant lover laying on his back trying to catch his breath.

"Get cleaned up, I want to go somewhere with you" Baekhyun climbs off the bed grabbing a towel and wiping himself as Chanyeol lifts his head trying to see his lover through his fogged up glasses. "Are you serious? I can just about breath right now" he laughs out as Baekhyun throws the towel at him.

"Come on it's dark enough to show you" Baekhyun throws on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and one of Chanyeol's hoodies while the taller drags himself from the bed. "Where are we going this late?" He smiles pulling on a pair of bottoms himself and grabbing a hoodie feeling excited. "Just get ready and let's go" Baekhyun says, pulling on his runners and grabbing the keys to the hotel. "Ok ok im coming" Chanyeol moans pulling on his runners still trying to catch his breath and slow his heart rate down after cuming so hard.

Once out of the hotel Baekhyun is talking to the man at the door before nodding his head and turning back to Chanyeol. "Ok this way" Baekhyun smiles grabbing the tallers hand and linking it with his as they head down a quiet narrow street lightly lit before coming towards the famous river. "Omg my god its beautiful" Chanyeol smiles as his eyes fill with tears, "This is the Ha'penny bridge" he looks at Baekhyun smiling.

"Yes it is look how beautiful it is at night all lit up" Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol can't stop smiling as they cross the small road towards the arch bridge. "Do we have to pay to get on it now?" He turns to ask Baekhyun before turning back to look at the bridge making the smaller laugh. "No baby but you have to answer a question" Baekhyun gets on his knees as Chanyeol turns around to face him. "Oh my god" Chanyeol covers his mouth seeing Baekhyun on his knees. "Chanyeol I know we met under strange circumstances but if those circumstances never happened I would not be here in his beautiful country with you loving you the way I do. Will you do the honour of marrying me and being my better half " Baekhyun opens the little box showing his lover the ring as Chanyeol turns his face to the side crying not believing what is happening. "Yes of course" he shouts moving back to his lover hugging him tight and kissing his lips to the cheers of some people walking past. "It's beautiful, are you sure?" Chanyeol says making Baekhyun laugh, "yes I am sure, put it on please" Baekhyun takes it out and slides it down the finger of his lover making it a perfect fit. 

"One more thing" Baekhyun reaches into his pocket and takes out a lock showing Chanyeol both their names on it and today's date. "What is this for?" Chanyeol looks puzzled at his lover feeling all different types of emotions right now. "This is a little tradition, we both put the lock on one of the iron poles on the bridge and throw the keys into the river" Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun walks onto the arch bridge picking the best spot for their key as Chanyeol then locks it as they both kiss the keys then each other and drop the keys into the river before kissing again and hugging. "You have made me the happiest man in this world Baekhyun" Chaneyol looks at his small lover knowing he is very lucky to finally find a man that loves him for who he is.

"I love you Chanyeol and you have made me a better man and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Baekhyun kisses his lover again before taking his lover's hand in his and heading back to the hotel. "Last one to the front of the hotel buys dinner" Chanyeol giggles as Baekhyun starts to run making him slow down and look up at the stars shining brightly in the sky knowing he prayed to them every night wanting a man to come into his life and show him it was ok to love again. "Hey yeol move your ass" Baekhyun shouts towards his lover making the taller smile and run after him catching him and wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his lover. "Let's skip dinner. I fancy more dessert" Chanyeol smiles as he lifts his now giggling lover up bridal style and heads into the hotel not caring who sees them.

** _The end _ **

** _Love Cclay2020 _ **

** _Yes so a little bit of Irish history and a view of what is here everything they seen and said about Ireland in true. _ **

** _Thank you for reading this story and making it popular I am forever grateful but it needs to end. _ **

** _Love you all my colourful love hearts _ **

**_Cclay2020_** ❤️


	27. Chapter 27 special

_ **I haven't seen this anywhere else so please be nice with comments** _

"Baekhyun I don't know why we had to drive the sports car all the way to my parents house we could have got a larger one that I can fit in", Chanyeol moans as his long legs are bent and his knees are hitting the dashboard of the car.

"It's not my fault sweetheart, your father had it waiting at the airport for us we couldn't say no" Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol huffing and looking out the window making him smile a little at his cuteness of being angry which he seems to have gotten use to lately.

"I love you" Baekhyun reaches his hand over placing it carefully on Chanyeol's thigh giving it a tiny rub. "I'm sorry about the car baby but it was your father's choice he knows we love flash cars baby, he thought he was doing the right thing please don't be angry we are nearly there" Baekhyun reaches his hand up cupping his lovers cheek and turning his face so he can see him better while also looking at the road ahead of them now and again. "I love you baby, please smile for me, come on we are just about to surprise them with our news". Chanyeol just closes his eyes and lowers his head. "I'm being a baby ain't I" he whispers, making Baekhyun smile a little "maybe, but you're my baby and always will be now smile come on you don't want them to see you so down over a car". Baekhyun pouts, making Chanyeol smile and move closer to him kissing his cheek as they now turn onto the street where his parents live.

Since the wedding they have all become so close. Chanyeol's mother has changed her ways and unfriended a lot of her so-called friends and only kept the ones who spoke the truth to her and who guided her on the right path to get her son back. She has sent gifts and cards to Chanyeol and Baekhyun on special occasions even excepted Baekhyun as her son's boyfriend and hopes one day they will marry. She also calls them now once a month to check in after being told from her husband that calling them every day was a bit too much that if she waited till once a month they would have a lot more to talk about. So following her husband's words she now has a bond with her son she only craved before and would let nothing ever make her see him hurt again.

"We are here, are you ready to tell them our news, look there is your mum at the door looking like an excited puppy look" Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol turns to see his mother jumping up and down on the spot all excited waving her hands in the air over the moon to see them again since the last time was at the wedding.

"That woman is going to flip, she is bouncing like some crazy woman now. Can you imagine what she will be like when we tell her" Chanyeol turns to face Baekhyun who is smiling ear to ear. "I can't wait '' Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's hand in his squeezing it before leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Let's go" Baekhyun says as he climbs out of the car no problem being so small as he hurries around the other side of the car opening the door for his lover.

"I hate these very tiny cars" Chanyeol struggles with his belt trying to un clip it but it's stuck making Baekhyun smile and reach in to help. "This car will be the death of me. They only make them for small people not tall people and look how close to the ground we are, will I just roll out and land on the ground?".

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun" an excited voice shouts making Baekhyun turn to see his future mother in law bouncing on the one spot while being held back by his father in law. " I can't believe they are here" she cries out, making Baekhyun smile at Chanyeol struggling to get out of the car still getting his legs caught.

"Just get out and stop moaning" Baekhyun rubs his expanding belly fixing his larger than large hoodie before turning around and walking up the driveway to the house. "Oh my dear Baekhyun you look amazing, how are you dear, omg come here" Mrs Park reaches her arms out as Baekhyun hugs her tight. "It's so nice to see you both back" she pulls away from their hug wiping happy years from her eyes as she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder from her husband making her relax. "What is my son doing?" she looks past Baekhyun to see the car better and Chanyeol is still huffing inside it as he gets one leg out followed by the other before pulling himself out of the car by holding the roof just over his head.

"Oh my god" his mother screams as she makes a run down the pathway towards her son. Chanyeol looks up and braces himself for his mother's impact but falls back in the car sitting sideways.

"Oh shit" Baekhyun laughs as he knows it took Chanyeol a while to get up from the small car. Looking over he sees him fussing and getting more annoyed making Baekhyun get a fit of the giggles and bursts out laughing as he bends over holding his stomach trying not to pee. He should help his lover but right now holding his delicate bladder from pouring down his legs is more important.

"Oh dear" Chanyeol's father rushes to help as now a pissed off Chanyeol is trying to pull his tall body out of the tiny car again. "I guess I chose the wrong car" Mr Park says trying to hold back his own laugh as Baekhyun's laugh is filling the air behind them.

"I'm going to kill that little pixie just cause he is small and can fit in the tiny tin can you call a car". Chanyeol says with grit teeth looking over at his lover now sitting on the grass wiping tears from his eyes. Chanyeol can't help but smile seeing Baekhyun glowing and smiling ear to ear while holding their secret.

Finally getting up and out of the car again Chanyeol parents look at their son in shock. "Chanyeol are you ok?" his father looks him up and down and then looks at his wife waiting for her to explain Which she does.

" You're pregnant" she screams while covering her mouth and bouncing on the spot again and looking back to see Baekhyun smiling from the grass. Turning back to face her son she can't believe it "Sweetheart, how, when.... Omg" she reaches her hands out and stops just before touching his tummy. "Can I" she looks up at her son and gets the nod of approval as she reaches her hands out touching the small bump.

"Chanyeol how, omg........ you're a carrier." she questions him with tears in her eyes making him smile. "Yes mum I'm a carrier" he smiles touching her little hands with his large one's. " oh... Oh well... Oh my god.... I can't.... Shit.... Wow... I'm gonna be a grandma" she cries more before looking at her husband who is in shock looking at his son pregnant. "Yes mum I'm pregnant and you're going to be a grandma thanks to the laughing pixie on the grass over there".

"Omg let's get inside and tell me all about it" Chanyeol's mother guides her son down the driveway as Baekhyun shouts "what about me?" from the grass making Chanyeol turn to face him "get up yourself cheeky" he smirks as Baekhyun gets up from the grass no problem making Chanyeol annoyed a little that he can move a bit easier then he can.

"Nice, you leave your pregnant partner sitting on the grass all alone" Baekhyun teases as Mrs Park turns around so fast she nearly falls. "Wait are you pregnant also?" she screams letting go of her son rushing over to Baekhyun.

"I'm pregnant also" he says smiling as he lifts up his larger than large hoodie exposing his bump. "Oh shit" Mrs Park says before passing out right in front of them.

"Oh crap" Mr Park says as he rushes over to help his wife but he starts to laugh. "What's so funny dad?" Chanyeol looks at his father not helping his mother but just laughing instead. "How the hell did you both turn out pregnant" he sits on the grass now laughing more making Baekhyun laugh also again. "Well Mr Park you see me and Chanyeol......."

"Baekhyun stop, he doesn't really want to know. I think he gets the idea of how it works. He has got two kids of his own" Chanyeol huffs as he walks closer trying to see if his mum is ok.

"Don't move your mum yet I want to take a photo" Mr Park laughs while he reaches into his pocket taking out his phone. "Dad help mum up" Chanyeol looks at his mother still laying on the grass in their front garden unconscious and he can't help her up. "Oh come on get on your knees the pair of you close to your mum and lets get a picture to show her when I wake her up" Mr Park smiles from ear to ear waiting. "Dad it took me ages to get out of the tiny car it will take me longer to get up from my knees" Chanyeol moans but does it anyway knowing his mother will love it eventually. Taking the picture Mr park puts his phone back into his pocket and gets down on the grass beside his wife waking her up. "Sweetheart come on get up " Mr Park shakes his wife as she begins to come around and open her eyes. "Hey mum are you ok?" Chanyeol holds his mothers hand in his as his dad helps her up as Baekhyun helps Chanyeol up. "Oh my dear I passed out didn't I" Mrs Park gets embarrassed as she fixes herself while getting to her feet . "Its ok mum, but dad did take a picture" Chanyeol smirks as he walks past them all into the house waddling a little." Hey son why you waddling like something is up your bottom" Mr Park teases back as his wife hits his arm playfully while taking the phone from her husband to look at the picture he took of her.

"I can't believe you are both pregnant at the same time" Mrs Park smiles the brightest smile Chanyeol has seen in awhile making him feel over the moon. "Oh I need a drink then you can tell us all about it" She smiles grabbing some glass and passing them out while grabbing a bottle of wine as they all settle in the sitting room.

"OK dear first of all, they can't drink alcohol and second we really don't need to know those sort of details" Mr Park smiles taking the bottle from her.

"I'll put the kettle on" he smiles nodding to the boys having saved them from the most embarrassing conversation ever.

"OK so what I want to know is, who got pregnant first and who is due first" she sits on the sofa all smiles as the pregnant pair sit either side of her. "Well I got pregnant first so that makes me due first" Chanyeol smiles at his mother taking in everything. "That little pixie who is having an easier time being pregnant was second to get pregnant but what is even more funny is we found out by messing around" Chanyeol takes the cup of tea his father hands him as he begins to sip it before telling the story.

"You see we where drunk one night after being out with our friends Kai, Sehun and Heechul so on our way home we popped into the chemist to get a pregnancy test as we had watched this documentary on the TV the previous night about certain men getting pregnant. So we bought a double pack since thats all they had left and we headed home to do them". Chanyeol starts to laugh remembering that night.

** _Flash back_ **

"_So baby remember that show lastnight about men getting pregnant" Baekhyun sways as the cool air is making him more drunk. "Oh come on its like 1 out of 200 men are able to carry babies" Chanyeol laughs trying to walk holding the wall as he goes along knowing full well he trips when he isn't even drunk so being tipsey like he is, he doesn't want to take the risk and let go. _

_"OK let's find out, it be fun" Baekhyun smiles as they approach an all night chemist. "You go buy one I'll wait out here as this wall is keeping me safe" Chanyeol leans against it as Baekhyun heads into the chemist trying his best not to slip or fall. _

_Returning a few minutes later with the little bag he giggles and waves it to his partner, let's go have fun" he continues down the road to their place as they drag themselves up the stairs laughing at how stupid this is and how on their next night out it will be a great story to tell their friends. _

_"OK so we just pee on the stick thingy and wait a few minutes" Baekhyun says taking off his shoes and jacket dropping them near their bed. _

_"OK let's do rock paper scissors to find out who does it" Chanyeol tries to strip all his clothes off but fails as his glasses are stopping his tshirt from coming off. "Hey let me help you baby" Baekhyun moves closer to his lover sliding his glasses off as Chanyeol takes his top off. "I so want you right now my sexy giant but I really want to do this test" Baekhyun giggles placing his lovers glasses back on sliding them up the bridge of his nose before kissing it. "Let's do this" baekhyun rips the bag and box apart letting two tests fall from the box. _

_"Oh you got a double test, let's both do it then, I'll go first as I really need to pee, so close your eyes don't look" Chanyeol waves his hand at his short lover and makes his way over to the bathroom to do his business. "I've seen you pee before baby it's no big deal" Baekhyun teases him as he leans against the door still drunk. "OK your turn" Chanyeol shouts out to him as Baekhyun joins him in the bathroom as he just goes ahead and pees with Chanyeol washing his hands. "Oh you could have waited for me to leave" Chanyeol huffs turning away making Baekhyun just giggle and finish up. _

_"Ok you can look now" Baekhyun smiles washing his hands as he sits on the side of the bath while Chanyeol sits on the floor. "I'm a bit scared now, what if one of us is pregnant?" Chanyeol starts to get nervous looking at his lover trying not to fall into the bath as they wait. _

_"We will be fine it's 1 out of 200, we good baby" Baekhyun squints at his watch seeing the three minutes have passed as he gets up from the bath. _

_"OK let's both show the other person our test, on 3_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_They both turn their tests around to face the other person and both start to scream. _

_" Why are you screaming? " Baekhyun looks at his lover getting paler in the face. _

_" I think I'm really pissed drunk because this test says pregnant" Chanyeol grabs baeks test showing it to him as Baekhyun covers his mouth in shock. _

_"No it can't be, put them both down on the counter" Baekhyun drops his and fixes it as they both bend down to see them before bursting out laughing. "1 out of 200 my ass we are both pregnant that can't be right can it?" Chanyeol looks at his lover before he makes a run for the toilet and throws up. _

_ **End of flash back. ** _

"I would have loved to have been there" Mrs Park wipes her tears from laughing at just how silly these two are but also how both of them are pregnant.

"We both made an appointment with the doctor and got to see him very quickly the next day. We got tests done and turns out by size of the babies etc Chanyeol is pregnant a week or so earlier then me" Baekhyun rubs his little bump knowing how special this really is for both of them to be able to carry a baby each. Now neither one will feel left out.

"Oh my babies I can't believe this is happening, have you an idea about when they are due?" Mrs Park looks at them both. "Christmas time mum, but what's even better is we can both go in at the same time if we want and have the babies together side by side". Chanyeol starts to tear up feeling his mothers soft gentle hands touch his.

"I am so so proud of you my son I really am, you will make an amazing mum and dad to those babies and so will you my dear Baekhyun. Thank you for making my son so happy and me a grandma" she begins to cry as she gets up from the sofa and sits on another one with her husband for comfort.

"Thanks mum, we wanted you both to be the first to know, we will tell the others when we head back home as we will need their help and yours of course Mum" Chanyeol smiles at his mum making her cry more knowing even though she fucked up his life she will do anything he wants her to do now.

Snuggling closer Baekhyun leans into Chanyeol laying his head on his chest looking up at him before giving him a kiss on the lips. " Your both so cute, I'm so over the moon" Mr Park sits back in the chair with his wife placing his arm around her embracing her at this wonderful news about their son but also that their son is finally happy and his family are getting back together. He thanks the heavens he met Baekhyun that day in the hotel and told him to tell Chanyeol how he felt. Now he sees his son across from him smiling from ear to ear with a man that really loves him and will do anything to keep him safe.

**The end **

**Thank you all for reading, this means so much to me thank you all again **   
**❤️❤️❤️**

** _Love _ **   
** _Cclay2020 _ **


End file.
